Fangirl, Randy Randy, Fangirl
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: When a tumblr scrolling, fanfiction writing fangirl travels to Georgia to meet the superstar of her dreams, her trip doesn't go exactly the way she planned it. (If you don't understand it, the title is meant to be an introduction. Example: "Fangirl, this is Randy. Randy this is fangirl." I hope you understand.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it! Riley is my original character. I own no other characters accept the 2 friends who don't really appear in the story and the other superstars' girlfriends and wives in future chapters. **

**Summary: When Riley travels to Georgia to meet the superstar of her dreams, her trip doesn't go exactly the way she planned it. (If you don't understand it, the title is meant to be an introduction. Example: "Fangirl, this is Randy. Randy this is fangirl." I hope you understand.) **

Riley was a petite redhead; she wasn't stick thin, but she didn't mind. She had boobs and a round ass, both of which she loved. Her dark red hair and contrasting blue eyes made her different from the other blondes in Tennessee where she grew up and lived. She was your textbook southern belle, with the exception of her mad love for WWE.

She had flown to Georgia from Tennessee to meet Randy Orton, her favorite WWE superstar. She had dreamed of meeting him one day; and today was supposed to be her day. She had blogged on tumblr about going to Atlanta to meet Randy. Her followers called her lucky and asked that she post pictures of the encounter.

She and 2 of her friends boarded a flight earlier that morning. Her friends were going to New York, but she was getting off in Atlanta. She had planned to join them after the signing. She called a cab from the airport, but the cab was late. She had hoped to make it to the Meet and Greet on time.

When they pulled up, Riley jumped out of the cab and ran inside the building. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a group of store employees cleaning up the table where Randy had been signing pictures. Riley was heartbroken; this was her one shot to meet Randy Orton face-to-face and she blew it. She sighed and went back to the cab. She got in and sighed yet again. "Back to the airport, please?" she asked. The driver nodded and pulled off.

She got out of the cab and got her bags from the trunk and slowly walked back inside the airport. She looked at the departures; the next flight out was in six hours. She didn't have money to stay holed up in a hotel; and she had nowhere else to go. She cried as she sat down on one of the chairs near the terminal. She ended up falling asleep there. Luckily, she had set an alarm to alert her when the flight was a few minutes from taking off.

The alarm made her jump in her sleep. She stretched and turned off the alarm; she grabbed her bags and boarded the plane. She found her seat and plopped down; feeling defeated. She cried until she couldn't produce any more tears.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she heard. She looked up and saw a flight attendant. "Yes?" Riley asked. "You're sitting in a handicapped seat. One of our guests needs this seat." She said. Riley groaned. "We are willing to place you in first class for your cooperation." The flight attendant said with a smile. Riley nodded and followed the attendant to the front of the plane. "Here you are. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Here is a dinner menu if you wish to order." The flight attendant smiled and walked away.

When she did, Riley pulled her laptop out of her carry-on and opened her browser to tumblr. She was typing furiously about missing Randy's signing and being bumped up to first class. She had just posted the text when someone sat next to her. "Do you mind if I let the armrest up?" the person asked.

Riley froze. She knew that voice. She looked down at the person's arm and gasped. She knew those tattoos. She let her eyes migrate to the person's face. It was Randy Orton. She gasped and went wild inside. She could feel her breathing stop, but she didn't make a scene. She tried to contain herself. She took a deep breath to answer the question. "Um. I don't mind." Riley managed to say. She looked at her laptop and saw a gif of Randy stretching on the floor backstage at a show. The gif was of him in a compromising position, so Riley quickly pressed 'x' on her keyboard to turn on her Safe Dash. It wasn't working. She tried to scroll, but there was an even more compromising picture below the gif.

She heard Randy chuckle and slammed her laptop shut when she realized he saw the pictures. She was so embarrassed. "I assume you're a fan?" he asked. Riley nodded. He offered his hand. "I'm Randy." Riley shook his hand and introduced herself. "I'm Riley." She said with the thickest of southern drawls. Randy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Riley. Where are you from?" he asked. Riley felt a little calmer since Randy wasn't making conversation awkward. "I'm from Tennessee." She said. Randy frowned a little. "Well, what brings you to Atlanta?" he asked. She sighed. "I had come here for your signing at the bookstore, but the cab was late and I missed it." She said. Randy nodded and stood up.

He reached in the overhead bin. Riley's eyes went wide when Randy's shirt rose up a little. His abs and hip dents were on full display. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. She didn't realize that her phone's volume was still turned up from the alarm. The phone made the loudest photo capture noise ever. Her face was blood red.

Randy sat back down and signed a picture of himself and handed it to her. "Do you want to take another picture or was the one you just took good enough?" he asked. "No." Riley said as she sank down in her seat; she was so embarrassed. "Thank you." She said quietly. Randy heard her clearly, but he didn't want her to feel shy around him. "What? I didn't hear you." He said casually. "I said thanks." She said a little louder. "You're welcome." Randy said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you missed the signing." He said. Riley smiled. "It's okay." She said. "Where are you going now?" he asked. "New York; that's where my friends are." She answered. Randy thought for a minute. "I'm going to New York, too. I have a show there tomorrow. I want you to hang out with me then to make up for the signing." He said.

Riley was so excited. She was freaking out on the inside. She tried her best to hide her excitement and smiled. "Okay." She said calmly. She met the superstar of her dreams; she got a picture of his chiseled abs, got an autographed picture and he invited her to hang out with him for a whole day. Riley couldn't have imagined this going any better.

Randy and Riley talked casually throughout the flight. They both ordered dinner and laughed at the size of the steak that was served. "It's a little small for you, isn't it?" Riley asked jokingly. Randy laughed and nodded. "Yeah. But hey, I'll survive." He said. Riley laughed. Out of nowhere, Randy asked. "How old are you anyway?" Riley froze. She knew there was thirteen year age difference between them. She sighed. "19." She said. Randy nodded. He was just glad she was legal. He was starting to like this girl.

The two eventually fell asleep. When Riley woke up, she was drooling on Randy's shoulder. She scrambled in her seat looking for a napkin to wipe it off. She wasn't as gentle as she had hoped; he woke up as she was cleaning the drool off his shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily. Riley could have melted. His sleepy voice was sexier than his regular speaking voice. "Um, I drooled on you a little." She admitted. He laughed a little and stood.

"If you really want to take a picture, now is the time to do it." He said. Riley was confused by the statement until Randy pulled his shirt over his head. He reached up into the overhead bin again and pulled out a clean shirt. He put it on and sat back down. "You're drooling." He said nonchalantly. Riley quickly wiped her face with an extra napkin. Randy laughed out loud.

"I'm kidding." He said still laughing a little. Riley playfully slapped him on his arm. He exaggerated the contact. "OW!" he yelled. "Geez. Looks like you're the next Diva's Champion with a hit like that." He said jokingly. "Whatever." She said laughing.

When the plane landed, Randy and Riley were the last to get off. Riley put the backpack she used as her carryon on her back. Randy was surprised when fans ran towards him as he and Riley walked through the airport. He thought since it was nearly midnight, no one would be around. He grabbed Riley's hand as a way to make sure she didn't get lost. Riley was surprised by the action, but she didn't complain.

When the crowd cleared, Randy let Riley's hand go. She was a little sad, but she reminded herself that she would be spending the next day with him. She just walked next to him.

A security guard rushed to them. "Ma'am, I have to ask you to back away from him." The man said. Randy frowned and grabbed Riley's hand again. "She's with me." He said with authority. Riley immediately felt special. She smiled at the security guard and waved at him out of spite.

Randy hailed a cab when they got outside. Randy put Riley's backpack in the trunk and opened her door. She thanked him and got inside. Randy told the driver the name of the hotel where they would be staying and they drove off.

When they got to the hotel, Randy got the bags from the trunk and checked them in. The clerk seemed to question Riley's presence but didn't say anything. Randy got the key and led the way to the elevator and room. He swiped the key card and opened the door for Riley. The room was big. There was a kitchenette, sofa, big screen TV, and of course a bathroom. But there was only one bed. Riley was both frightened and excited by it. It meant that they would possibly share the bed.

"I'm sorry there's only one bed. I didn't plan on meeting and hanging out with such a great fan. I'll take the couch." Randy said. Riley shook her head. "You should take the bed. You need to sleep comfortably. You have a show tomorrow." She said. Randy was surprised by her kindness. He smiled and looked through his bags; he pulled out a pair of boxers. "I'm going to take a shower; if you don't mind." Randy said. Riley smiled. "It's your body. Clean it if you want." She said with a chuckle. Randy smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Riley had made herself comfortable on the couch and watched the TV as she waited on Randy to come out of the bathroom. When he did, she felt her mouth go dry. He was only wearing boxers. She had seen him in skimpy trunks on TV, but this was different. Beads of water dripped on down his chest. She was mesmerized.

"Shower's all yours." He said as he crawled into the bed. She nodded and grabbed a pair of pajamas and went into the bathroom. She freaked out when she closed the door. Her arms flailed as she jumped up and down. She lost her footing and slipped on the wet floor. Apparently, the crash was loud because Randy knocked on the door.

"Are you okay, Riley?" he asked mocking her accent. "I'm fine. I just slipped on a little water." She said. "Alright." He said; still mocking the southern drawl. "I don't even sound like that!" she yelled. Randy laughed. "Yes, you do. But whatever. Try not to break any bones, okay?" he said. Riley didn't reply; she just turned on the shower water.

She took a quick shower and dried off in the bathroom. She pulled on her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. Randy was still wide awake watching the same show Riley was watching before her shower. He shook his head. "How can you watch this?" he asked. "What? It's a good show." She said. He scoffed. "It's a show about a pageant girl and her redneck family. How is it a good show?" he asked.

Riley couldn't come up with an answer. "It's just a good show, okay?" she said almost admitting defeat. Randy nodded sarcastically and turned off the tv. "Goodnight, Riley." He said. Riley shook her head at Randy's pitiful attempt at her accent. "Good… night… Randy." she said exaggerating the dramatic way he talked in the ring. Randy laughed. "That was pretty good." He said. Riley smiled. "Thanks. Goodnight." She said. Randy smiled. "Goodnight." He said.

Riley got settled on the couch and quickly fell asleep. She had one hell of a dream day ahead of her.

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Please review. Your reviews and opinions vastly shape this story! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! I love you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 2 **

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm glad y'all like the story so far. It's one of those that I've been writing in my head for a while, but my hands couldn't keep up with my brain. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Riley woke up to the sound of the shower running. She looked over to the bed and Randy was gone. She stretched as she stood from the couch; it was so uncomfortable to sleep on. She didn't hear the shower turn off as she continued her stretches. "Good morning." She heard; she jumped at the deep, raspy, voice.

She turned to face him, and nearly fainted at the sight. Randy stood there, wet, in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. Randy studied her for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Riley rose from her current stretching position. "Stretching. The couch was so amazingly comfortable." She said sarcastically. Randy smiled at her. "Sorry about that. Don't worry, though; we'll be on my RV for the rest of the day." He said. She nodded.

She went back to her stretches as Randy dressed for the day. He pulled on basketball shorts and one of his t-shirts. "I'm going to the gym, but when I get back, we can go get breakfast then head out to the RV." He said. Riley nodded and smiled. "Okay. Have a good day!" she said. Randy smiled and left.

Riley took a short shower; she dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a tank top with a pair of jeweled sandals. She blow dried her hair, but she didn't bother to really style it. After doing her makeup, she sat on the couch with her laptop. She turned on her favorite Pandora channel and opened her browser to tumblr. She posted the picture she took of Randy the day before. She made a text post about how nice Randy was being to her and how amazing he looked after a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy wasn't expecting this random girl he met on a plane to be so refreshing. It was nice to have someone around who wasn't trying to sleep with him. She may have snapped a picture of him, but that was it. He figured she would want to share the hotel bed, but she didn't. She didn't look at him in a lustful way and it was something he appreciated. He was lost in his thoughts about the Riley while he was in the gym. Someone broke his concentration; it was John.

"Hey Randy! The rest of the guys and I are going to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. You coming?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "No. I already have plans. Thanks for the invite, though." He said. John found Randy's response suspicious, but he let it go. "Okay. See you tonight." John said as he walked away.

Randy finished his workout and went back to the hotel. He swiped his key card but he didn't open the door all the way. He just listened to what was happening on the other side of the door. He laughed quietly as he listened; he peered inside to get a visual.

Riley had been on tumblr scrolling through the Randy Orton tag for nearly two hours when one of her favorite songs came on Pandora. She stood and danced around the room. She wasn't a good dancer; she just shook her hair and flopped around. She sang the song's lyrics at the top of her lungs until the song ended.

Randy applauded as he walked through the door. "Encore! Encore!" he said. Riley quickly turned to face him. Randy couldn't tell where her hair stopped and her skin started; her face was so red with embarrassment. Randy walked up close to Riley. "Where did you learn those killer moves?" he asked sarcastically.

Riley didn't respond she just smiled up at him. "Geez, you're short" he said. She pouted playfully. "So much for me thinking you're a gentleman. I'm five feet tall, okay? I'm not that short. Everybody thinks I'm knee-high to a grasshopper." She said. Randy thought about what she had said for a moment then laughed when he understood the saying. "I'm going to take a shower, and then we'll go to breakfast. Are you all packed?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Good. Just give me 10 minutes." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Riley waited patiently for Randy to reemerge from the bathroom. When he did, he was yet again only in a loosely wrapped towel. Riley didn't react to it this time. She was surprisingly calm. Randy smiled when he didn't see a reaction from her; he was secretly trying to make her grow comfortable around him. It seemed to be working.

He got dressed and sprayed on a little cologne. "Ready?" he asked. Riley nodded and followed Randy out of the room, to the elevators, and to the hotel restaurant. Randy chose a secluded table away from where the rest of the superstars were having breakfast. Randy and Riley ordered and waited for their food to arrive. When it did, they ate and made conversation.

"Why didn't you eat with the rest of the superstars?" Riley asked. Randy smiled. "I promised I would have breakfast with you; I'm a man of my word." He said. Riley smiled and nodded. "So what do you do? Are you in school? Do you work?" Randy asked her. "I'm not in school and I don't really work. I cook for people in my neighborhood for money. Like if they don't feel like cooking dinner, they call me for a home-cooked meal." She said.

Randy nodded. He was so lost in his thought's he didn't hear what Riley was saying. "… one day." He heard. "What?" he asked. "I said you should let me cook for you one day." She said. Randy smiled and nodded. "So that's how you make your living? Cooking?" he asked.

Riley sighed and shook her head. "No, I make my money on the streets. I'm a prostitute." She said. Randy choked on his food and took a sip of water. Riley laughed. "I'm kidding. Payback for the drooling thing on the plane." She said. Randy laughed.

"Seriously, though. I'm a trust-fund baby. Daddy built and sold some kind of farming machines. It made him billions, so he set aside a trust fund for me when I was a kid. He and Mamma died last year in a car accident and they left all the money to me since I don't have any brothers or sisters. I won't get the money from the wills until I turn 21, but the trust-fund is how I get by right now." She said.

Randy nodded. "I'm sorry about your parents." He said with sympathy. "It's okay," she said as she finished her meal. When they were done eating, Riley and Randy went back to the hotel room.

He walked in and grabbed their bags. "Let's go." He said. After they checked out, Riley followed Randy out of the hotel and into the cab he called. Randy told the driver where they would be going and they took off. When they pulled up to the arena, Randy directed the taxi driver to the parking lot where his RV was. He thanked and paid the driver before getting the bags from the trunk.

He led Riley to the RV and let her go in first. He dismissed the RV's driver and closed the door behind him. "Wow! This is amazing!" Riley said. Randy smiled. "Yeah. I'd rather sleep here than in a hotel." He said. "Why did we stay in the hotel if you had the RV here?" she asked. "The bus wasn't here last night; it was getting some repairs and maintenance." He said. Riley nodded.

Randy walked toward the back of the bus to the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a second." He said. Riley smiled and nodded. While he was gone, Riley put her number and Randy's phone and saved his in hers. When she put Randy's phone back, it started to ring.

"RANDY! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" Riley shouted toward the back of the bus. "Can you answer it for me?" Randy asked. "Sure!" she said. She didn't look at who was calling, she just answered. "Hello? This is Randy's phone." She said. A familiar voice was on the other end.

"Who is this?" the man asked. It was Vince McMahon. "Um, Randy!" she yelled. Randy came from the back and Riley handed him the phone. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone as he went back into the bedroom.

**Have you made it to New York, yet? **_Yeah. I just got to the arena. _**Who was the woman on the phone? **_She's just a fan I met on my flight. She missed my signing so I'm letting her hang out with me until the show tonight. _**I don't think that's such a good idea, Randy. She could be psycho. **_She's not psycho, Vince. She's actually pretty cool. _**I don't like it; she could be a hazard to your career if people see you with her. Get rid of her immediately. **

Before Randy could reply, Vince had hung up the phone. Randy sighed. He was really enjoying spending time with Riley. She wasn't like a regular fan; he was actually falling for her.

He went back the front of the bus. "That was Mr. McMahon." He said. Riley nodded. "I know. I recognized his voice." She said. Randy nodded and sighed. "Sit down." he said. Riley nodded and sat on the cushioned seat. "Vince doesn't think you should be hanging out with me; he says you could be a hazard to my career." He said. Riley nodded and grabbed her bags.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Riley sighed. "I'm going to find my friends. I'll take a cab." She said. "Why are you leaving?" Randy asked; he almost sounded sad. "I don't want to hurt your career. It's been nice hanging out with you, but if it means not seeing you on my TV, I don't want to hang out with you anymore." She said as she walked off the bus.

Randy sighed and rubbed his hands over his short hair. After a while, Randy ran off the bus, too. "Riley!" he called. "Riley!" he yelled again. He saw her across the parking lot and run up to her. "Riley?" he said. She turned to face him. "I don't think you could possibly ruin my career; I want you to stay." He said. "Really?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah. I've really liked hanging out with you so far. Plus, I want to be around to find out why you haven't made a pass at me yet." He said with a smirk.

Riley laughed. "I'd love to stay. As for why I haven't made a pass at you: I guess you aren't my type." She said lightheartedly. Randy laughed. "We'll see about that." He said. He took Riley's bags and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked back to the RV.

When Randy made sure Riley understood everything about his schedule, he went to the bedroom to make a phone call. He dialed the familiar number and listened to the line ring. He sighed, but he wasn't surprised when there was no answer. There hardly ever was; he was used to it. He was still a little disappointed until he heard a mousy sneeze from the front of the bus. He smiled instantly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. I love you for reading! ****Leave your predictions in the reviews for a sneak peak at chapter 3!**

**Coming up in the next chapter: Riley meets another superstar! **

**Also: There will never be a direct reference to who Randy called. It's something you'll have to figure out as you read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Here's chapter 3! ****_Also, I want to remind y'all that this story is purely fictional. To my knowledge, none of these events are real. I want you to remember that as you read this chapter and the ones coming up._**

Randy woke Riley from her nap. She still slept on the comfortable sofa on the front of the bus while Randy slept in the bedroom in the back. "The show is about to start; don't forget to watch." He said. Riley smiled sleepily. "I won't forget. Good luck." She said. Randy smiled. "Thanks. See you soon." he said. Randy kissed her forehead for the first time before he left. Riley smiled giddily when he left.

She grabbed her laptop and started to make a text post to tumblr. She stopped herself and said aloud, "No one can find out about this!" She groaned. She wanted so badly to tell the world what just happened; but she controlled herself. Her inbox was full of questions about her trip to Randy's signing; she ignored them and didn't answer.

Instead of hanging out for one day like they had originally planned, Randy wanted Riley to stay longer. Riley was perfectly fine with it; she was enjoying her time with Randy; and he was enjoying her company. Randy was still curious as to why Riley had not yet tried to flirt with him; it had been a whole week for goodness' sake! Since the day Randy had convinced Riley to stay, she had spent all her time on the bus. She didn't want to risk being seen with or around Randy in public; she didn't want anyone finding out she was still spending her time with him.

She turned on the TV to USA to watch Raw and start her live blog. She was still a little tired, but she wanted to see Randy's segment and match. When his segment was over, she took a quick shower and put on the Viper t-shirt he had given her a couple of days before. She also put on a pair of pajama shorts. She laid back down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. She was woken up by a loud, booming voice.

"Who the hell are you?" the person asked loudly. Riley groaned at being woken up. All of a sudden, the man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her off the bus. "Put me down! Let me go!" she yelled kicking and screaming. She beat the man on his back with her fists to no avail.

She was terrified when she realized that the man was taking her into the arena. She didn't want to be seen near Randy; let alone near Randy while wearing **his** shirt. "Randy!" she heard the man yell. "I found this crazy bitch passed out on your bus. She's even wearing your shirt." He said as he put Riley on her bare feet. She looked up and was surprised to that it was John Cena who ripped her from the bus.

Randy ran over to her in a panic dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "Are you okay?" he asked as he cupped her face in his hands. Riley nodded. Randy wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Randy didn't realize how many people were staring at him and Riley. People were whispering and waiting to see what would happen next.

Randy was furious with John. "What the hell, man?" he asked while he was still holding Riley in his arms. "I went out to your RV looking for you, but I found this psycho fan sleeping in your shirt." John said.

Randy shook his head and looked Riley in her eyes; they weren't as sparkly blue as he had seen them before. She was clearly terrified. He tucked away a piece of hair that hung in Riley's face and glared at John. "I was in the locker room, John. I was taking a shower like I always do after a show. You know that!" he said.

Randy looked down at Riley. "Wait here. I'll go grab my bag and take you back to the bus." He said before kissing her forehead again as he tenderly stroked her cheek. She smiled as he walked away.

When he did, Riley realized how many people saw what just happened. They were staring at her and whispering. She looked down as if she was ashamed and saw that she was only wearing Randy's shirt and her sleeping shorts. She felt so humiliated.

Randy came back with his bag and was about to walk with Riley back to the bus. John stopped him. "Why was that girl sleeping on your bus?" John asked. "It's none of your concern." Randy said as he tried to walk away. John stopped him again. "Does she know?" John asked. Randy sighed and almost growled. He knew exactly who John was talking about. "Fuck off and stay out of my business!" He shouted. He took Riley by the hand and walked her to the RV. "Get rid of her, man! She looks like trouble!" John yelled as Randy walked way.

When they were inside the RV, Randy sighed and sat on the couch. "I'm so sorry for that." He said. Riley didn't say anything; she just remained standing with her arm's folded in an attempt to not cry. Randy held his hand out towards her. "Come here," he said. "Sit down." Riley sat next to him; he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Riley let a tear fall and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you slept through the whole show?" he asked to take her mind off what just happened with John. She chuckled and wiped the fallen tear. "No. I saw your segment and match, and then I took a shower and fell asleep." She said. "Oh." He said. He smiled on the inside; it was nice to know that Riley had found his segments important.

She adjusted her head on Randy's shoulder and he hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" Riley asked sitting up. "My shoulder." He said rolling his sore shoulder. "Here, let me help." She said with a smile. She climbed over him to sit on the back of the couch with him between her legs. She massaged his shoulder. "Better?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Amazing." He moaned a little at her touches.

"Can I ask you something?" Riley asked as she kneaded his aching muscles. Randy nodded. "Of course." He said. "You and John. You two aren't friends?" She asked. Randy chuckled. "A lot of people think we are. Truth is, John and I never really got along. We met years ago and I thought he was pretty cool, but he had this idea that he was God's gift to WWE. We just kind of fell out. He got too arrogant." He said. "Oh. So this whole time you two haven't been friends?" she asked. Randy shook his head. "Nope. We just had to make it seem like we were since we teamed together for a while." He said. Riley nodded.

Without warning, he whipped her around so that she was now straddling his lap. Riley ran her hands though her short, bob-style hair; pushing it out of her face. Randy did the unbelievable: he leaned up and kissed her lips. It took her a few seconds to respond; but when she did, Randy picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

He rocked his hips against hers and nibbled at her neck. She moaned at the contact, but she stopped him. "No, Randy. Stop." She said. She didn't want him to stop, but at the same time, she did. He pulled away from her and looked concerned. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked. "I can't have sex with a married man." She said.

Randy got up from the couch, but sat back down. He seemed to be thinking before he finally spoke. "So that's why you never tried to flirt with me?" he asked. Riley nodded. "I'm a fan first, Randy. I like seeing you in the ring and in interviews and stuff, but I'm not going to hook up with you." She said. Randy nodded; even though he didn't understand her reasoning. "I mean, regardless of what they say about Sam, I'm no home wrecker." She said. Randy was curious. "Who is they and what do they say about Sam?" he asked. Riley racked her brain for an answer. "Um, nothing. Nevermind. It's not important." She said as she stood to walk away.

Randy grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to his lap. "What is it?" he asked again tickling her sides. She squealed and laughed as he tickled her. "Nothing! I swear it's not important!" she said laughing. "Please! I promise. It's nothing. Please! I'm gonna pee on myself! Stop!" she said; now laughing harder.

Randy stopped the attack. "Fine. Whatever you say. I'll find out eventually. I'm sure you'll let it slip one day." He said. "No, I won't! You'll never find out!" she said as she dismounted his lap and ran away to the bathroom.

When she came out, Randy was waiting outside the door. "Geez! You scared me!" she said. Randy chuckled. "You ready to tell me about Sam?" he asked. "Never!" she said. He smirked. "Fine." He started another tickling attack. This time, Riley was resilient; she stood her ground and didn't beg for mercy. Randy eventually gave up and groaned. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." He said.

Riley caught her breath from all the laughing and followed Randy into the bedroom. "What? Coming for revenge so soon?" Randy asked jokingly. Riley shook her head. "Nope." She said. She crawled under the covers and laid down, closing her eyes. "Um, what are you doing?" Randy asked. Riley sat up on her elbows. "I'm going to sleep." She said casually before laying back down.

Randy scratched his head in confusion. "I thought you said you won't have sex with a married man?" he said. "I never said I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with one." She said with her eyes still closed. Randy shook his head and crawled into bed, too. Riley was originally turned away from Randy's side of the bed, but when Randy got in, she rolled over and put her head on his chest and tangled her legs with his.

Randy was surprised by the action, but he didn't say anything. Riley smiled when she felt Randy tense up. He was so uncomfortable; sexually frustrated, even. Riley was proud; it was a job well done. Soon enough, Randy relaxed, so Riley turned up the heat. She rubbed her leg against his. At that simple touch, he tensed up again. Riley smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Riley woke up when Randy tried to move her off of his chest. She groaned sleepily. "Good morning. Sorry I woke you." He said. Riley smiled. "No worries. Good morning." She said. She pecked his lips and got out of bed. Randy just sat there, confused, in shock. _What is she doing to me? _He asked himself.

Riley had gone to the front of the bus to find a specific t-shirt in her bag. It was one of Randy's old shirts she bought years ago; it was too big but it was perfect. She took a shower and emerged wearing only a pair of boy shorts and the oversized t-shirt. Her hair was still a little wet, but she managed to make it look cute.

She saw Randy was sitting on the couch, almost hypnotized by whatever he was watching on TV. She smiled at the sight; she had an idea. She casually walked to him and sat in his lap and looked toward the TV. "What are you watching?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Um, some—that show—the one with—" he struggled with talking while Riley sat on his lap partially clothed. She smiled and leaned in close to his face. She kissed him passionately and pulled away. "Don't mess with me Orton. I'll really tease you next time." She said playfully referring to the tickling attack from the previous day.

She pecked his lips and moved to sit on the couch beside him. She liked Randy; she really did. Too bad he's married.

Riley and Randy watched a few movies on the way to the next city where Smackdown was going to be taped. When they arrived, Randy had already showered so he was on his way off the bus to go to a local gym when there was a knock on the bus door. Randy opened it.

It was Dani, Cody Rhodes' girlfriend. "Hey is Riley in there?" She asked. Randy looked back for approval from Riley. She nodded. "Yeah, she's here. Come on in." he said. Dani stepped on the bus, but Randy stayed to hear the conversation.

"Hey, Riley. Me and the other girls were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today?" Dani asked. Riley really didn't want to be around the other superstars' girlfriends, but she was tired of being cooped up on the RV. "Sure. Just give me about twenty minutes to get ready." Riley said. "Okay. See you later." Dani said as she left.

Randy reached into his wallet and pulled out his credit card. "Here. Take this." He said giving the card to Riley. Riley shook her head. "No. I couldn't take your money." She said. Randy nodded. "Please. Just take it; have a good time, on me." He insisted. "No, Randy. I don't want to." She said. Randy sighed. "I want you to enjoy yourself with the other girls. Treat yourself." He said. Riley gave in and took the card. "Thank you, Randy." she said with a smile. "You're welcome." He pecked her lips and walked out the door. "Have fun!" he yelled as he closed the door.

In twenty minutes she was ready. She had dried and styled her hair, put on her makeup and got dressed. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a tank top with her cowgirl boots and a sheer blouse over the tank. She grabbed her handbag and stepped off the bus; she saw the group of women waiting by a rental car.

"Hey, y'all." She said with her signature smile and a wave. Riley really wasn't looking forward to the outing when she saw the foul glances she was getting from one of the other women. _This should be fun._ She said sarcastically to herself.

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading. Please review! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. I love you for reading! How do you think Riley's outing with the other women will be? I really want to know what you think! Review for a sneak peek at chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Here's an easy way to remember which girl is in a relationship with which superstar. The first letter of her name comes after the first letter of his name in the alphabet. (Cody-Dani, John-Kristen, Sheamus [Stephen]-Theresa) I hope it's not too difficult to understand. **

**MEANWHILE **

Randy walked through the gym and was met with accusing eyes. He saw Stephen and Cody, but he didn't acknowledge him like he usually would. Today, Randy chose to keep to himself. He finished his work out and was halfway out the door when Stephen jogged up behind him.

"Randy, wait up!" he said. Randy took a deep breath; he knew what was coming, but he didn't need to hear a speech right now. He stopped and faced his Irish friend.

Stephen sighed. "I saw what happened backstage last night." he said. Randy nodded. "Yeah. So?" he asked. "I don't mean to snoop, but what was that?" he asked. Randy shook his head. "You said you saw what happened, so what's your question?" Randy asked. "I guess I'm trying to ask who that girl is." Stephen said.

Randy scoffed. "No; what you're trying to ask is if the great and powerful Samantha knows about her. That or you want to know if I'm hooking up with her. Either way, it's nobody's business." He said. "Well, are you having sex with her?" Stephen asked. "No, man. I'm not having sex with her. She's just a friend, okay?" Randy said. He knew his buddy would want to know the details of his friendship with Riley, so he explained to Stephen how they met. He downplayed the growing intensity between himself and Riley, though.

Stephen took a deep breath. "Does Sam know?" he asked. Randy chuckled. "I find it funny how people are so concerned with Sam's feelings. I'll let you know how she feels if she answers the phone when I call her." He said as he walked away. Stephen was left in the gym, confused, yet satisfied with Randy and Riley's status as friends.

* * *

Riley stood in front of the three women she would be spending the day with. "Hey, Dani." She said. Dani smiled and introduced Riley to the other women. "This is Kristen; Cena's girlfriend and Theresa; Stephen's wife." She said. Riley smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Riley. It's nice to meet y'all." She said. Kristen laughed. "Um, can you try that again in English?" she said laughing; making fun of the way Riley talked.

Theresa sighed. "Ignore her. It's good to meet you, too." She said. Riley smiled. "So what are y'all doing today?" she asked. Dani smiled. "We're going to lunch first. Then maybe do a little shopping." Riley smiled. "Sounds like fun." She said.

The four women got into the car; Dani was driving, Theresa was in the passenger seat, and Riley and Kristen were in the back seat. "So, Dani, how long have you and Cody been together?" Riley asked to break the awkward silence. Dani looked in the rearview mirror at Riley. "About five years now. We've been engaged for a few months." She said. "Wow. That's awesome; congratulations." Riley said. Dani smiled. "Thanks." She said. "What about you and Sheam—Stephen, Theresa?" Riley asked. "We dated for 3 years and we've been married for 4 years. So we've been together for a total of 7." She said. Riley nodded and smiled.

She really didn't want to ask Kristen about John, but since she asked the other two women she asked anyway. "How long have you and John been together, Kristen?" she asked uninterested. Kristen sighed. "Even though it's none of your business, we've been dating since John started in WWE." She said. Riley thought for a second. "So you and John have been dating for about 10 years?" Riley asked. "Wow, look at the mathematician!" Kristen said sarcastically.

"What's up with you and Randy?" Kristen asked. "We're just friends." Riley said. Karen laughed. "Yeah, right." She said.

Riley couldn't help but think why John and Kristen hadn't gotten married yet. Ten years was a long time. She came to the conclusion that John didn't really want to be with Kristen.

Riley sat in silence until they pulled up to the restaurant. They all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. "Table for four?" Theresa asked. The restaurant hostess nodded and seated the group of women. "Your server will be over soon." the hostess said before she left.

A few minutes later, the server arrived. "Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?" she asked. Kristen, Dani, and Theresa all ordered alcoholic beverages; Riley got a glass of water. Kristen smirked. "What's wrong? Don't they have alcohol in hickville?" Riley gave a fake laugh. "Actually, I don't drink." She said. "Neither do pregnant chicks." Kristen said. Riley sighed. "Excuse me, y'all." She said as she stood from the table and went to the bathroom.

Dani and Theresa glared at Kristen. "What?" Kristen asked when she saw the two women staring at her. "Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Theresa asked. "She's sleeping with a married man! Am I supposed to be okay with that?" Kristen asked. Dani sighed. "We don't know that she's sleeping with Randy for sure." She said. "Really?" Kristen asked. "She's been on that bus for nearly 2 weeks; this is her first time out. What else do you think they're doing all day?" she asked rhetorically.

Theresa shook her head. "You heard Randy tell John that they're just friends. There's nothing going on with them." She said in Riley's defense. Kristen sighed. "Whatever. I know if I was Sam, I'd be pissed that they're hanging out so much." She said. Kristen thought for a second and gasped. "What if Sam doesn't know?!" she asked mischievously.

Dani and Theresa shook their heads. "Don't get involved in that, Kristen! It's not our business." Theresa said. "So if some girl was on Stephen's RV for almost two weeks, you wouldn't want to know?" Kristen asked. Before Theresa could answer, Riley had come back the table.

When she sat, Kristen glared at her. "You know Randy's married, right?" Kristen asked Riley. Riley nodded as she took a sip of her water. "Yeah. I know." She said. "You don't mind sleeping with a married man?" Kristen asked. Riley almost choked on the water. "I'm not having sex with him!" she said. Kristen smiled. "You can be honest with me; I'm not his wife." She said with a smirk. "You're not John's wife, either, darlin'." She said with a little southern charm.

Dani and Theresa giggled at the comment. Not many people made attempts to cross Kristen, but they quickly realized that Riley was different from most people.

"We've been together for 10 years! We're going to get married!" Kristen said in defense. Riley smiled. "A chicken got wings; don't mean it can fly." She said.

Kristen shook her head. "Whatever. Don't you have some cows to tip?" she asked referring to the common southern stereotype. Riley shook her head indicating 'no'. "Nope. I actually went out to the pasture last night. I was kind of disappointed to see you had left early." She said flippantly.

Theresa and Dani both tried not to laugh out loud at the comment; they didn't want Kristen to feel any worse than Riley already had.

"At least I'm not some half-wit redneck slut who sleeps with married men." Kristen said with a dirty look.

Riley shook her head. "I've had enough of you, Kristen. You don't know me from Adam!" She said angrily. She got up and walked out of the restaurant. Theresa followed her out but by the time she caught up, Riley was halfway down the block. Theresa walked as fast as she could in her heels.

"Riley! Wait!" she yelled after her. Riley stopped and turned to face Theresa. "Don't let Kristen get to you, okay? She's just annoyed because John hasn't proposed to her, yet." Theresa said. Riley nodded. "I noticed that. 10 years? It doesn't seem like he wants to marry her. I thought she was dating Dolph, though." Riley said. Theresa sighed and looked off. Riley gasped.

"She's sleeping with Dolph?" she asked surprised. Theresa nodded. "You can't tell anyone I told you. I'm not even supposed to know. I found out from Stephen." She said. Riley nodded. "Ain't that something? The guilty dog always barks the loudest." She said shaking her head.

Theresa furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?" she asked. Riley laughed. "Sorry, I forgot, I ain't in Tennessee. She's accusing me of sleeping with Randy because she's sneaking around with Dolph. The guilty dog always barks the loudest." She explained. Theresa nodded when she understood the saying.

The two women walked back to the restaurant where the server was taking orders. "Sorry, y'all. I had to get some air. It didn't really help, though. Looks like both air and bullshit are thick around these parts." Riley said as she glared at Kristen. Dani and Theresa chucked a little, but not enough for Kristen to notice.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked Kristen. "You're paying enough money to burn a wet mule!" Riley said as she read along the menu as Kristen ordered an $85 steak. "What?" Kristen asked clearly annoyed. Riley smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. _John_ is paying enough money to burn a wet mule." She said. This time Theresa and Dani laughed out loud. "Nobody wants to burn a wet mule." Dani said. Riley nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

After lunch, the four women went to a local outlet mall. Riley saw a few dresses she really liked. Dani saw her admiring them. "Try them on." Dani said. Riley smiled and found her sizes. She went into the dressing room and tried the first dress on. It was a gold Paul & Joe Wiviana Sequined Mini Dress. She showed Dani the dress when she put it on. "That's beautiful. It looks good on you, too! You should get it!" Dani said.

Riley smiled. She didn't like the idea of using Randy's money, but she figured he'd be disappointed if she didn't take him up on his offer. She took the dress off and started a pile of clothes she would buy.

The second dress was a pink Margarita Crystal Cuff One Shoulder Bodycon dress. Riley tried it on and she loved the way she looked in it. Dani saw her in the dress and smiled. "If you don't get that dress, I will!" she said. Riley smiled and tried on the last dress.

It was an AX Paris Backless Lace dress in black. When she saw it, Dani shook her head. "Is there anything you don't look good in?" She asked. Riley laughed. She and Dani looked around the store for shoes while Theresa and Kristen shopped amongst themselves.

Riley was able to find three pairs of shoes. She got a pair of beige Fendi Grosgrain bow-front pumps, a pair of black Maya Black Studded Platform Heels, and a pair of Alice + Olivia Larimore Glitter-Beaded Platform Pumps in silver. The women paid for their items and left the store. Riley felt bad for spending so much money; she hoped Randy wouldn't be upset.

They had a little trouble putting the clothes in the trunk, but they managed to get it organized. The four women went to a grocery store for snacks and other essentials for the road. Riley suddenly had an idea. She had listened to Randy complain about the food in catering so she decided she was going to cook for him. She had seen the small oven and stove on the RV, but she never thought she would use it. She got what she needed and checked out with the rest of the women.

After a long day, they finally made it back to the arena. Dani, Theresa, and Kristen all went into the arena to look for their men. Riley went back the bus and sent a text to Randy. **Back on the RV. Long day… Tell you more later. **

She looked through her bags and hung up the new dresses and put the shoes away. She took a shower and put on a tank top and Nike shorts. She pulled her items from the grocery bags and started working on dinner. She had hoped it would calm Randy down if he got mad at how much she spent on the clothes.

As if on cue, Randy stepped on the bus just as Riley finished cooking the meal. Riley smiled. "Hey! How was the show?" she asked. "Pretty good," he said with a smile. "But I'm starving! What is that I smell?" he asked looking around. Riley laughed. "Food." She said simply. "Really? Like real, tangible food?" he asked. Riley nodded and handed him the plate of food she prepared for him.

He sat the small table and devoured the food. "This is amazing! You cooked this?" he asked surprised. Riley nodded. "I don't even think Sam knows how to turn on an oven!" he said. Riley shook her head and sat across the table from him with her own plate of food. "You shouldn't talk about your wife that way." She said.

Randy sighed. "Let me ask you something." He started. "Did any of the girls call their guys today while you were out with them?" he asked. Riley nodded. "How often are they backstage during shows?" he asked. Riley thought for a minute. "All the time?" she said unsure.

Randy nodded. "So how many times have you heard me talk to Sam on the phone?" he asked. Riley didn't recall ever hearing Randy talk to Sam. "I haven't." she said.

Randy nodded again. "How many times have you seen her with me?" he asked. Riley didn't recall ever seeing Samantha, either. "I haven't." she said. Randy nodded. "Exactly. Just because she's legally my wife doesn't mean I'm happily committed to her." He said. Riley was confused. "That's exactly what marriage should be." She said. "I know, but everything can't be perfect." He said.

Riley thought quietly while she and Randy finished eating. When they were done, she took up the empty plates and washed them. While she did that, he went away to the bedroom. After she washed the dishes, Riley joined Randy in the bedroom. She saw him looking at the dresses and shoes.

"I put your credit card on the dresser over there." She said. Randy nodded. "I saw it. I want to see how you look in these." he said handing Riley the dresses. She nodded and started putting on the dresses.

Randy sat on the bed as Riley undressed. Riley had grown comfortable enough around Randy, so she didn't have a problem with standing in front of him wearing only her bra and panties. "So, who all went out today?" he asked. "Dani, Theresa, and Kristen." She said. Randy's eyes widened when he heard Kristen's name. "Kristen? Really? And you survived?" he asked. Riley laughed. "Surprisingly, yes." She said turning around giving Randy a full view of the gold dress and beige shoes.

Randy stared lovingly at her; she was absolutely stunning. Randy knew she was pretty, but the way she looked in that dress made Randy wild. He had begun to compare her to Samantha and so far, Riley took the cake. He didn't say anything, though. He just laughed.

Riley pouted. "What's so funny?" She asked. Randy contained himself before he answered. "You have on heels and you're still short." He said. Riley scoffed and took off the dress and heels before putting on the backless dress.

"Can I borrow your laptop for a minute?" Randy asked. Riley nodded. "Yeah, it's up front." She said. Randy got up and left the bedroom to get the laptop.

When he came back, Riley was frowning in the mirror. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's too long. Since my legs are so short and the heels are so high that the dress makes me look stocky." She said. Randy smiled. "You don't look stocky; although, I'm not opposed to a shorter dress." He said as he kissed her cheek. Riley smiled. "If you like short dresses, you're going to love the last one. When I tried it on in the store, I had a little trouble keeping it below my ass." She said.

Randy smiled in anticipation as he opened the laptop. He opened up the browser and scrolled in silence; he was speechless. Riley had put on the pink bodycon dress and silver platform heels but Randy wasn't paying attention. "Randy?" Riley said trying to get his attention.

He looked up from the computer screen and smirked. "Maybe you **are** psycho." He said. "What?" Riley asked confused. Randy turned the laptop around so she could see what he was looking at. Riley laughed. She forgot that her homepage was the Randy Orton tag on tumblr. "I'm not a psycho. I'm just a fan." She said. Randy shook his head. "When are you going to realize you're more than just a fan to me?" he asked.

Riley blushed and smiled. "Love the dress, by the way." He said. Riley didn't want to take another woman's husband but with the way things had been going with Randy lately, she didn't mind sharing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! What do you think about Randy and Riley's "friendship"? What are your thoughts on Dani, Theresa, and Kristen? Review for a sneak peek at chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 5**

**A/N: This chapter is really long and I apologize for that. I just didn't know where to cut it off. I think it's well worth the read, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

The next morning, Riley woke up on the couch to Randy's snoring in the bedroom. She sneaked into the bedroom and gently straddled his lap armed with a feather pen from her purse. She ran the feather up and down Randy's face. He stirred a little, so she stopped. He looked so peaceful; Riley was in mid-thought when Randy snorted in his sleep. She laughed out loud, waking him up. "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily. Riley laughed. "There is a cute little southern belle sitting on your lap when you wake up and you ask her what she's doing?" She asked.

He sat up. "Good morning, Riley." He said with a small smile. "Now, what are you doing?" he asked. Riley laughed. "You were snoring and woke me up. I thought I'd wake you up, too." She said. Randy smiled and stretched. He silently asked her to get up by rubbing her legs. She climbed off his lap and sat on her knees.

He stood from the bed and walked around as he was looking for something. "I'm free today after my workout. Is there anything you want to do?" he asked. Riley shook her head. "I can't really think of anything." She said. Randy nodded as he went into the bathroom.

When he came out, Riley was lying in the bed. "I'm going to the gym right now, but I was hoping we could go out when I get back." He said. Riley smiled and walked over to him. "You're okay with that?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good." She said. Randy smiled and kissed her passionately. Riley wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pulled him down to her level.

Randy laughed into the kiss; Riley pulled away and smiled. She knew that he was laughing because of her height. Randy looked at the clock; it was 10am. He had set up a date for Riley and himself for 12:30. "I'll be back in about 2 hours." Randy said. Riley smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said. Randy smiled and pecked her lips. "Have a good day!" she yelled after him as he walked off the bus.

Randy had never kissed Riley like that. The kisses were usually soft and short, but never so deep like the one they just shared. Riley just stood there; still. She eventually shook herself and took a shower. She shaved her legs and washed her hair. When she got out of the shower, she blow dried her hair then styled it.

She was finally able to get dressed when her hair was perfect. She looked through her clothes and pulled out a pink lace day dress. She paired it with open toed sandals. Riley had just finished her make-up when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Randy.

_Hey Randy! _**Hey. I'm on my way back; I had to cut my workout short. **He sounded a little upset. _Is everything okay? _**Yeah. Everything's fine. I see you in a little bit. **_Okay. Bye. _**Bye. **

Riley knew something was wrong, and she was determined to find out what it was. She sprayed on a little perfume and scrolled through tumblr, waiting for Randy to come back.

Half an hour later, Randy walked onto the bus. He looked angry, but he smiled when he saw Riley. She frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You." She said. Randy sighed and sat next to her on the RV's couch. "Nothing's wrong; I told you that." He said. Riley nodded. "You said nothing's wrong, but I can tell there's something bothering you." She said.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. Riley nodded. Randy took a deep breath. "I talked to Sam today." he said. Riley breath hitched. "Are you okay?" he asked. Riley shook her head and stood from the couch. "She's your wife, Randy; I can't compete with that!" she said. Randy pulled her down so she was straddling his lap. He wiped a falling tear and kissed her forehead. "There is no competition, Riley. Trust me."

Riley sniffled. "What did she say?" she asked. Randy chuckled. "Nothing really. She just said hey and asked for some money. That's it." He said. Riley nodded. "Do you love her?" she asked. Riley expected Randy to think for moment, but he answered immediately. "No." he said quietly. Riley didn't say anything. "What are you thinking?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss; Randy smiled. "I like the way you think." He said. Riley laughed and pecked his lips before dismounting.

"What are we doing today?" she asked. "It's a surprise. Let me change and we'll go." He said. Riley smiled and nodded. Randy quickly showered and wrapped a towel around his body while he rummaged through his bag

"I just need to shave; then I'll be ready." He said. "NO! Riley yelled. "What?" Randy asked. "Please don't shave." She said sweetly. Randy laughed. "Why not?" he asked. Riley smiled softly. "I like the beard; please don't shave it." She said. Randy smiled and put his shaving supplies back in his bag. Riley pecked his lips. "Thank you." She said rubbing the scruff on his face.

Once Randy was dressed, he led Riley to the rental car and drove them to their destination. Riley was surprised to see that they pulled up to a small bakery. "What's this?" she asked excitedly. Randy didn't answer her; he just smiled and exited the car to open her door. He took her hand and walked up to the bakery doors.

There was a note taped to the inside of the closed, glass door. "The sign says it's closed." Riley said sadly pointing to the sign. Randy smiled. "I know. It's closed for us." He said. He opened the door for her and she walked in. There was a single table set up with only 2 chairs.

The owner greeted them. "Hello! You must be Randy?" the elderly lady said to Randy. He smiled and nodded; he shook her hand. "Yes and this is Riley." He said. Riley smiled at the lady and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." She said to the lady. "Good to meet you both as well. Why don't we get started?" she said.

Riley looked to Randy for an explanation. He took her hand and followed the bakery owner to the kitchen. "You can mix and match batter colors and flavors. You can do the same with frosting. Are either of you allergic to anything?" The owner asked. Both Randy and Riley shook their head. The owner nodded. She handed Riley a laminated piece of paper. "Here are the baking instructions. Just ring the bell if you need anything. I'll be in the next room. You two have fun!" she said as she left.

When the owner left, Riley turned to Randy. "What is this?" Riley asked. Randy smiled. "It's a date; I figured since you like to cook, I wanted to bring you here so we can bake something together." He said. Riley smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you." She said.

Randy smiled. "So, where do you want to start?" he asked. Riley looked around at all the molds and pans; she eyed a cupcake pan and pointed to it. It was huge; it had 50 cups. "Can we do cupcakes?" she asked. Randy smiled and nodded as he grabbed the pan. They washed their hands before getting started.

Randy and Riley mixed premade cake batter with food coloring. Randy used green food coloring and Riley used pink food coloring. They talked casually throughout the process; just meaningless conversation. They put cupcake baking cups in the pan and poured the batter in the cups. Riley put the pan in the oven then set the temperature and timer before she washed her hands.

While Randy cleaned off the counter and washed his hands, Riley stood in front of the oven and watched the cupcakes bake. She was daydreaming and didn't here Randy call her name. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Randy kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. She turned around in his arms. "Us." She answered. "Us? What about us?" he asked.

Riley shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know what we're doing." She said. Randy nodded and thought for a minute. "I really like you, Riley. I do. You feel the same way about me, right?" he said. Riley nodded. "So, what don't you know?" he asked. "I just don't feel right in this relationship." She said.

Randy nodded. "Because I'm married right?" he asked. Riley nodded. "So you consider what we have a relationship?" he asked. Riley chuckled and nodded. Randy smiled. "I guess the lack of sex makes it a real life relationship, huh?" he said. Riley laughed out loud. "Remember when I said that I like you?" he asked. Riley nodded. "A minute ago? Yeah. I remember." She said. "I take that back." He said. Riley frowned. "What?" She asked. "I don't like you anymore. I love you." He said. Riley smiled. "I love you, too." She said. She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and just hugged him. She felt so secure in his arms; she had never felt anything like it. He held her tightly as if he was afraid she was going to slip away.

When Riley pulled away from the hug, she kissed Randy deeply. He didn't take long to respond. When he did, he picked Riley up and sat her on the cleaned counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. Randy had his hands under her dress and caressed the smooth skin on her thighs. Riley let her own hands roam under Randy's shirt; she felt the velvet skin on his stomach and got goose bumps. Riley pulled Randy's shirt over his head and attacked his lips again.

Randy pulled away from Riley's lips and traced kisses down her jawline and to her neck. She moaned at the sensation and scratched at Randy's back as she rolled her hips against his. She could feel his hardening cock and she wanted it. She wanted it badly. The oven's timer beeped. "The cupcakes." Riley moaned. Randy continued the nips and bites on her neck. "Cupcakes… burning." She said trying to catch her breath. When Randy finally stopped, he pulled the cupcakes from the oven and sat them out to cool.

Riley giggled and jumped from the counter. She handed Randy his shirt to put back on. When he did, they wasted time waiting for the cupcakes to cool by snapping pictures of each other with their smart phones. Soon, the cupcakes were cool so they frosted the cupcakes with whipped frosting. Riley ended up with a little frosting on her face and she accused Randy of putting it there. It led up to a battle of frosting between the two. Frosting was smeared all over their bodies and clothes.

When the cupcakes were topped with frosting, Riley looked around the kitchen and spotted something. "Ooh! I have an idea!" Riley said. She grabbed a roll of grey fondant and started making hearts for garnish. Randy realized what she was doing and joined her. Together, they made enough for all the cupcakes. Once the hearts were placed on top of the icing, Riley and Randy put the cupcakes in 2 carry away boxes that held 25 cupcakes each.

Randy checked his watch; it was nearly three o'clock. He had planned to see a four o'clock movie and have dinner with Riley.

Randy drove them to the hotel where he and a few of the superstars were staying for the couple of days they were off. "Where are we?" Riley asked. She was expecting to go to the RV. "This is what the city folk call a hotel." He said jokingly. Riley laughed as he led her out of the car and into the hotel lobby. Randy scoped the lobby thinking it was empty. There was one person there that he didn't see. The elevator took him and Riley up to the top floor. The doors opened and Riley gasped at the sight. The room was beautiful.

As she looked around, Riley noticed that Randy had brought the gold dress and matching shoes she bought. She looked to Randy for an explanation. "We have another date." He said. "We could both use a shower, though. You can go first. But before you do, I have something for you." He said.

Randy handed Riley a gift bag. She pulled the tissue paper out of the bag excitedly. First she pulled out a bottle of body lotion. Upon reading the label Riley saw that it was edible; it was strawberry-vanilla flavored. At first she was confused; then she saw what else was inside. She laughed when she pulled out everything else. It was a pink lace push-up bra with matching cheeky panty. She found the gift hilarious and Randy didn't understand why; neither did she. For some reason she just laughed. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to laugh at it. I love it. Thank you so much!" she said. Randy just looked at her admiring her laugh and smile.

"I'm going to take a shower now." She said. Randy nodded. Once Riley disappeared into the bathroom, Randy pulled another gift that he had hidden earlier from beneath the bed. It was a gift basket with all things Randy Orton: all of his apparel, action figures, and WWE games. He didn't think it was much, but he knew Riley would appreciate it.

Eventually, she emerged from the bathroom in the fluffy robe the hotel provided. When Riley saw the gift basket, she squealed. "Oh my god! Is that for me?" Randy nodded. "I can't! I cannot!" she said with excitement. Randy frowned. "You can't what?" he asked. Riley laughed. "Nothing. It's a tumblr thing." She said. Randy nodded. " I love this, Randy. Thank you." She said giving him a hug.

Randy took his turn in the shower as Riley prepared for their evening. By the time Randy finished his shower, Riley was fully dressed and ready to go. Randy was mesmerized by her. The dress fit her perfectly; it hugged her just the right way. It made her glow. He smiled as she examined herself in the mirror. Soon, Randy was ready to go as well.

They left the hotel hand in hand. Again, Randy saw no one as they walked through the lobby, but there was one person scheming and taking notes. Once outside, Randy opened the Riley's car door and got settled in the driver's seat. He drove to a nearby movie theater.

The theatre was much more elaborate than any movie theatre Riley was used to. Riley smiled to herself as Randy parked. She had never felt so loved and adored; she couldn't have asked for more. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Randy had gotten out of the car until her door opened. Randy held out his hand and Riley took it. Hand in hand they walked up to the box office and bought the tickets.

Riley didn't realize that it was a horror movie. During the movie, she clung to Randy's arm and buried her face in his chest; she was terrified. She secretly hated him for taking her to such a scary movie. When the movie was over, Riley was completely silent. Randy laughed at her fear during the film and got an angry glare in return. Next was dinner.

The drive was silent save for Randy's laughter at an angry Riley. The restaurant was beautifully decorated, yet simple. Dimmed lights and small, intimate tables made the restaurant romantic. The hostess greeted the two. "Reservations?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Table for two; Nathan Savage." He said. The hostess looked through the computer and nodded. "Right this way." She said. The two were seated at a secluded table. "Your waiter will be with you soon." she said before leaving.

Randy and Riley looked over the menu; Riley was still silent. The waiter arrived and took their drink orders; they both ordered water. "Okay. Two waters. Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Riley spoke for the first time since the movie. "I'll have the Imperial Longfin with broccoli and a baked potato." She said. The waiter nodded. "And for you, sir?" the waiter asked. "I'll have the Scampi Tossed Sirloin Steak; well done." He said. The waiter nodded. "Okay. They will be ready soon." he said before leaving.

Randy smiled at Riley. "I'm sorry." He said. Riley folded her arms and continued to ignore him. He laughed at her tactics. Randy still talked to her. He said off the wall things just to see if Riley was listening to him. She didn't react at all, so he assumed she didn't hear a word. Truth is, she heard every word.

Soon, their meals arrived and they ate silently. When the waiter saw they had finished the meal, he returned. "Can I get you any desert?" he asked Randy. Before Randy could speak, Riley cut him off. "No, thank you. We have desert covered." She said rising from her seat. Randy was surprised to hear her speaking. He paid for the meal and followed Riley to the car; he opened her door before getting in himself.

The drive to the hotel was silent as well. Randy had given up on trying to get Riley to talk to him. Once in the hotel, Randy stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers. Riley took another shower and changed clothes. She immerged from the bathroom and saw Randy asleep.

She stood at the bathroom door and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" she said. "Sure." He said dryly with his eyes still closed. "Is it true that angry sex is the best sex?" she asked. "I don't know." He said with his eyes still closed. He sounded annoyed. Riley tiptoed to the edge of the bed and straddled his waste. "Do you want to find out?" she asked softly. He opened his eyes and saw that Riley had on the lingerie he bought her. He smiled.

Riley leaned down and kissed him passionately. Randy rolled her over on her back kissed at nipped at her neck. He was pleasantly surprised to taste the edible body lotion on her skin. He found a sweeter spot when Riley moaned loudly and arched her back. Part of Riley's arousal had come from the scratching of Randy's beard on her smooth skin. Randy smiled on her skin; he was proud to have found such a tender spot.

He focused on that area until Riley squirmed beneath him. He then moved lower on her body; licking and sucking at her smooth stomach. Simultaneously, he removed her bra with one hand. With his tongue, Randy made a trail from her bellybutton to her left nipple. He lapped at it and pulled it with his teeth. He did the same with her right nipple.

"Randy!" Riley moaned breathlessly. "Fuck me! Please!" she begged. He nodded and got up from the bed. He rummaged through one of his bags and went back to the bed with a condom. He wiggled out of his boxers and positioned himself between her legs. He hooked his fingers on her panties and pulled them down; he was shocked to see that they were soaked. He opened the thin, square packet and rolled the condom onto his leaking member.

He leaned down and kissed Riley's lips as he plunged into her; lubricant wasn't needed since she had already provided it. Randy's strokes were slow and smooth but Riley wanted more. "Faster," she moaned. "You sure?" he asked with a smirk. Without thinking about the way he asked, Riley nodded.

All of a sudden, Randy picked up speed; more speed that Riley was hoping for. "Shiiiiit!" she moaned. "ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she started screaming; screeching, even. Randy knew Riley was getting too loud so he muffled her moans and screams with his own mouth as he kissed her lips.

She wrapped her legs around Randy's body forcing him deeper inside her. She clawed and scratched at his back. He moaned as he got closer to his climax. As his strokes got sloppy, Randy nibbled at Riley's sweet spot on her neck that he found earlier. It sent her over the edge. "Just like that, baby. Right there. I'm coming!" she moaned. "Me too, babe." Randy said. He groaned as he filled the condom with his hot seed.

Riley's body convulsed beneath his as she was lifted high in ecstasy; she arched her back as her eyes rolled back. When she finally settled down, Randy rolled over beside her. He breathed deeply to catch his breath. When he did, he wrapped his arms around his new lover. "That was amazing." He said as he kissed the back of her neck.

She didn't respond; she didn't even move. "Riley?" he called. Still nothing. Randy chuckled. "Speechless, huh? I didn't know I was that good." He said. Riley still said nothing. Randy sat up and rolled her over on her back. "Come on, babe. I said I was sorry for the movie." He said. He kissed her lips but didn't get a response. He didn't feel any air from her nose during the kiss. She wasn't breathing. "Oh my god!" he shouted. He got up and grabbed the hotel's phone. He dialed 9-1-1.

**9-1-1. What's your emergency? **_I need an ambulance to The Gallery Hotel room number 1225! Please hurry!_ **Okay, I'm sending an ambulance your way. Just calm down, sir and tell me what happened. **_She's not breathing!_** Do you know what happened to cause her to stop breathing? **_Um, we just had sex. Then I guess she passed out! _**Okay, sir. Do you know CPR? **_Yes. _**Okay. I need you to perform CPR until the ambulance gets there. Don't hang up, though. Put me on speakerphone if you have to. **_Okay._

Randy put the 9-1-1 operator on speakerphone and quickly dressed Riley in one of his shirts and a pair of her shorts; he didn't want the medics to see her naked. He started the CPR and hoped for the best.

Suddenly, the hotel door flew open and a couple of EMTs rushed in with a stretcher. "Sir, we need you back up and let us do our job." The EMT said. Randy nodded and pulled on some sweatpants since he was still naked. He stood back and watched as the medics gave her an IV. He was nervous and afraid. He didn't know whether or not she would live. While they did what they had to do, Randy packed up their stuff.

The EMTs strapped Riley to the stretcher and rolled her out of the hotel room and into the elevator. Randy grabbed the packed bags and followed. "Will you be riding in the ambulance with her?" one of the medics asked. Randy shook his head. "No. I'll follow in my car." He said. Shirtless and scared, Randy ran to the rental car and threw the bags in the back seat. He jumped in the car and followed the ambulance with his emergency lights on.

At the hospital Randy, Randy pulled on a shirt from one of his bags and paced in the emergency room. The doctor came in. "Sir, you came in with the red haired girl in that same shirt?" he asked pointing to Randy's shirt. "Yes, sir. Is she okay?" he asked in a panic. "We're not sure, yet." The doctor said. Randy was fuming. "Then what the fuck are you doing out here? You should be making sure she's okay. I swear if anything happens to her—" he said with clenched fists.

The doctor sighed. "I understand your frustration sir and my team is doing the best they can. I came out here to ask for the patient's name." he said. "Her name?" Randy asked. The doctor nodded. "Her name is Riley." Randy said. The doctor wrote on the manila folder in his hands. "and her last name?" he asked. Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said. The doctor looked confused. "The EMTs said she passed out after sexual intercourse. Is that right?" he asked. Randy nodded.

"So why wouldn't you know her last name?" the doctor asked smugly. Randy growled low. "You should be focused on helping her! You should be making sure she lives!" he yelled. "And we will, sir. I just need to know her personal information. Is there any way you can get it for me?" the doctor asked. Randy calmed down and nodded. "Yeah. I can get it for you." He said. The doctor nodded and walked took a deep breath and went back the rental car.

In the hospital, the stranger from the hotel stood in front of the nurses station. "Who came in here with that man who just walked out?" the person asked. The nurse shook her head. "I can't give you that information." She said. "Well, what can you tell me?" the person asked. Again, the nurse refused to tell. The person sighed. "There's $1,000 cash in it for you if you tell me everything you know." The mystery person said. The nurse looked around and made sure no one was watching her. She took the money and told the person everything. "The girl came in and she wasn't breathing. The EMTs said she passed out after sex." She said. The covert individual was in shock. "Sex? Sex with the guy who just walked out?" the spy asked. The nurse nodded. "Thanks." The person said before running out.

Just as the person left, Randy walked back into the hospital. He sat in one of the chairs in the emergency room. He opened the wallet and looked for her ID. He smiled at her picture. It was horrible just like any other ID picture, but she still managed to be adorable. He looked at her name. **Riley-Anne Marie Nelson**

"Sir?" he heard. It was the doctor. Randy stood. "Her name is Riley-Anne Marie Nelson." He said. The doctor nodded and wrote it down. "Does she have any allergies?" the doctor asked. Randy thought back to earlier that day at the bakery. "No. No allergies." He said. "Okay. I'll update you when we can. I'm happy to tell you that she's breathing on her own, now. We sedated her to run tests, but I assure you she is okay." The doctor said.

Randy gave a sigh of relief. "Do you know what happened?" he asked the doctor. The doctor nodded. "It's called Orgasmic Syncope. It's rare and untreatable." He said. "What's that?" Randy asked. "It's when the nervous system reacts to sudden events. Things like severe pain and extreme pleasure trigger it. Almost like the effect of a knock-out punch in boxing, but it's not painful." The doctor explained.

Randy nodded. "When can I see her?" he asked. "Right now. Follow me." The doctor said with a smile. The doctor pointed Randy to Riley's room. Randy thanked the doctor and went in. Riley sitting up just staring at the wall. She smiled when she saw Randy. "Hey." She said. Randy smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked. Riley laughed. "Amazing. That was amazing. I've never had an orgasm like that." She said.

Randy was amazed. "So, you're okay?" Randy asked. Riley nodded. "I'm fine, babe. I promise." She said. Randy kissed her lips softly. "Did the doctor tell you what happened?" Riley asked. Randy nodded. "Really? I'm surprised you and your ego can fit in this room." She said. Randy chuckled. "Did you know you had that?" he asked. "What? Orgasmic Syncope? No. That has never happened before; I've never passed out like that." She said. Randy nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Riley said. The door opened and in came the doctor. "Good news, Miss Nelson. You'll be able to go home tonight." He said. Riley smiled. "Thanks, doctor." She said.

Randy stopped the doctor from leaving. "What do I do if that happens again?" he asked. The doctor thought for a moment. "You can either have 9-1-1 on speed dial or tone down the intensity of the orgasm by minimizing the intensity of the sex." He said. Randy and Riley both nodded.

"I'll be back with your discharge papers." The doctor said. He left and Randy helped Riley take a shower; she was still a little weak. After the shower, Riley dressed in a clean t-shirt and sweats Randy packed.

Randy and Riley waited on the doctor to come back. When he did, Riley signed the papers. Instead of going back to the hotel, she and Randy left and went back to the parked RV.

**3 Months later **

Riley and Randy had settled comfortably in their relationships. There was a short time when they were apart after Riley's health scare, though. Riley had gone back to Tennessee to visit her friends while Randy toured the central United States. They had an understanding: Riley laid low as long as Randy made sure no one knew about their relationship status. Riley kept her orgasms under control so she had not been back to a hospital for Orgasmic Syncope. Everything was perfect.

**A/N: Orgasmic Syncope is treatable in reality, but for the sake of this story, it isn't. Major happenings in the next chapter! Review for a sneak peek. I love you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

Riley, Theresa, and Dani had become great friends over three months. They spent a lot of their time together; when the guys were working, the women went shopping, had lunch, or saw movies. Theresa and Dani didn't spend much time with Kristen anymore, though. It was as if Riley was her replacement. Kristen was bitter, but she didn't act on her feelings; she just kept to herself and worked on her relationship with John. She had no hard feelings towards the other women.

It was a Friday. Theresa was scrolling through a social networking app on her smartphone while she, Riley and Dani were getting pedicures at a Chicago salon. She gasped when she came across a tweet from a popular tabloid magazine. **WWE Superstar Randy Orton's mistress hospitalized**. She clicked on the link and read aloud.

**This weekend, sources caught Randy Orton in a hospital waiting on who is assumed to be his mistress. According to someone inside the hospital, the mistress passed out after having sex with Orton last night. Apparently, they have been in a secret romance for less than a month. The source tells us her name is Riley-Ann Nelson. She's nineteen years old and met Orton on a plane a few weeks ago. Orton has been married to his wife, Samantha, for five years; they have no children. Comments from Randy have been declined. **

Riley was shocked. "Does it say who the source is?" she asked Theresa. She shook her head. "Nope. It doesn't say. It was published a few months ago; the day after it happened. " She said. Riley nodded. She had no idea of who it was. What she really wanted to know was why she was just now hearing about it.

When the pedicures were done, the girls took a cab to the arena where a house show was about to start. When they walked in the backstage area, everybody stared at Riley. This was the first time since she and Randy had made their relationship official that she had been amongst the rest of the superstars and divas. She knew they all had read the story. She quickly went to find Randy. She stormed into his locker room. "Have you read this?" she asked showing him the story on her phone.

Randy was surprised to see her, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah. I've seen it." He said. "And you didn't tell me because?" she asked angrily. Randy sighed. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He said nonchalantly. "Not a big deal, Randy? Seriously? You knew this story was floating around and you did absolutely nothing about it. We had a deal! I told you that if anyone found out about us, you would clear it up! Did you? No! I had to find out from Theresa!" she ranted angrily.

Randy sighed. "I don't have time for this, Riley. I have a match in a few minutes. I'll see you later." He said. Riley scoffed at him and walked out the locker room. Dani stopped her. "Where are you going?" she asked. Riley sighed. "Back to the RV." She said. "Don't you want to see the show?" Dani asked. Riley shook her head. "No. I just need to be by myself right now." She said. "Okay. Keep your head up, sweetie. Everything will work out." Dani said. Riley hugged her, and went back to the RV.

She took a shower and got into bed. She sat up straight under the covers in her pajamas. She didn't want to be bothered with Randy or anyone else. She had her laptop and scrolled through tumblr; blindly reblogging everything. She had just reached her posting limit when she heard Randy getting on the bus. She sighed and closed her laptop; she tucked it away before she laid down to pretend to be asleep to avoid conversation.

Randy walked into the bedroom and slipped under the covers behind Riley. He kissed her shoulder. "I know you're awake." He said. Riley sighed. "I don't want to talk to you." She said. Riley stood and walked to the front of the bus.

She sat down on the couch with her head in her hands; Randy followed and sat next to her. "Babe? Please talk to me." He said. "I don't feel like it, Randy!" she said. "Why not?" He asked. "I just don't want to." She said. Randy let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Whatever." He said. He got up and walked away.

Riley sighed. "Do you love me?" she asked quietly. Randy turned on his heel and sat down again. He wrapped Riley in his arms. "Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?" he said. Riley shrugged. "Lately, I feel like we aren't as close as we used to be." She said.

Randy kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby. How about we go to dinner tomorrow?" he asked. Riley smiled. "I'd like that." She said. Randy kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Riley. Don't you ever forget it, okay?" he said. Riley nodded and smiled. "I love you, too." She said. Randy smiled. "Good. Now, let's go to bed." He said.

Riley followed Randy to bed and nuzzled herself into his chest. They fell asleep almost instantly as the bus rolled on to the next show. Riley didn't know what city was next and she really didn't care. She was happy as long as she and Randy were together.

The next morning, Randy woke Riley with soft kisses. "Good morning." He said with a smile. Riley smiled sleepily. "Good morning. What time is it?" she asked. Randy checked his phone. "7:30." He said. She groaned. "It's too early." She said before rolling over again to sleep. Randy laughed. "I know, but I have to go meet Vince. He called an impromptu meeting with the guys. It should be quick; I'll be back in an hour. Two at the most." He said. "Okay." Riley mumbled into the pillows. Randy kissed her cheek before leaving the bus.

When he left, Riley found herself to be wide awake. She sighed and decided to get ready for the day. She took a shower and pulled on jeans and a plain white tank top. She blow dried and styled her hair before putting on a little make up. Then she made the bed and made sure the RV was tidy.

As she went to the front of the RV, she saw a gift bag on the table; there was also a card so she opened it first. It was a birthday card. **Happy Birthday, Riley. I don't know how you feel about surprises, but I have a feeling you're going to love what's in the bag. I love you. –RKO** Riley smiled. She was surprised to know that Randy even knew her birthday. Inside the gift bag was a pink MICHAEL Michael Kors Large Selma Top-Zip Satchel and a pair of Louboutin Lady Peep Spikes platform heels. Riley admired both gifts.

There was also a dress bag hanging near the gift bags. She unzipped the bag and saw one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It was black and strapless with a sequined sweetheart bust. It looked a bit short, but Riley knew it would probably come right above her knees since she was short, herself. She stared at the dress for what seemed like hours. She eventually repackaged the gifts neatly and went back to the bedroom.

She laid on the bed with her laptop; of course she was scrolling through tumblr. She checked the Randy Orton tag and saw the stories about her hospitalization. After some research and digging, she found out that it was a fan who had been following them around the day of her hospitalization. The fan bribed the nurse for information and sold the story to the tabloid magazine. She shook her head and started watching a random movie online.

Randy had been gone for an hour when someone knocked on the RV's door. Riley didn't answer in hopes of the guest going away. She didn't want to be bothered. If it was someone for Randy, they would have called him; if it was an emergency, they would have said so. The knocking stopped and Riley assumed the visitor went away. Instead, the RV door opened.

Riley sat quietly and listened closely. She heard a woman's voice. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe he got all this for me!" the woman said excitedly with one of the most annoying voices Riley had ever heard. At that, Riley got out of bed and went to the front of the bus. She was met by a slim, yet busty woman. Her skin was tanned and oily; she had a button nose and mousy smile. The woman was much older than Riley; maybe in her thirties. She seemed shocked to see Riley, but Riley was even more shocked to see her.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. Riley wasn't sure what to say. "I'm Riley." She said. The woman scoffed as if she was looking for more of an answer. "And what are you doing here?" the woman asked. Riley thought quick on her feet. "I'm a college intern working as Randy's assistant." She said. It was an awful lie, but the woman seemed to accept it. "And you are?" Riley asked even though she knew exactly who she was. The woman smiled. "Samantha Orton. I'm Randy Orton's wife." She said.

Riley forced a smile and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Orton." She said. It killed her to call her that, but Riley wanted to throw Sam as far off her trail as possible. The women shook hands. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Riley asked. Sam laughed as if Riley was stupid. "This is St. Louis. We live here; some assistant you are." She said.

Riley couldn't believe Randy didn't tell her that they would be in his hometown. She realized this was the reason why. Just as Riley was about to speak, the RV's door opened and Randy stepped on. Sam turned and threw herself in Randy's arms. "Hey honey!" she squealed as she hugged and kissed Randy. Riley held back tears as she watched Randy hug and kiss Sam back. "Thank you so much for the gifts. I absolutely love them. The shoes are a little small, but they'll fit." She said.

Randy seemed surprised to see his wife. He pulled her off of him and sighed. "Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked. Sam smiled brightly. "I thought I'd surprise you since you're working tonight." She said. Riley scoffed silently when she realized Randy lied to Sam about working so he could take Riley to dinner.

Sam was now giggling. "Guess what, babe?" she said. Randy was trying to read Riley's face, but she stood there emotionless. "What?" Randy asked. Sam giggled some more, clearly excited about something. "I'm pregnant." She said. Riley had heard enough. Randy asked, "How far along?" Riley stayed to hear the answer. "8 weeks!" Sam squealed. Riley stormed to the back of the bus and packed up all of her stuff. She left the dresses and shoes she bought with Randy's credit card.

She returned to join Sam and Randy. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. "Home!" Riley said angrily. "Can interns just leave like that?" Sam asked her. Riley had had enough of Sam already and she had just met the woman. "I'm not an intern, sweetheart. I've been fucking your husband for the past three months." Riley said bluntly while packing the rest of her items.

Sam seemed surprised. "What? You didn't know your husband was picking up chicks on planes and telling them how horrible his marriage is and how his wife is cold-hearted bitch who can't cook?" she asked sarcastically. Sam turned to Randy for an explanation. "Is that true, Randy?" she asked.

Riley laughed. "So you didn't read that story a few weeks ago about Randy being caught in a hospital waiting on his mistress?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Yes, but I thought it was a lie." She said. "Oh, no honey. Apparently, I'm the mistress, and it was all true. He really did almost fuck me to death. I bet he's never done that for you." Riley said.

Randy finally stepped in. "Don't talk to her like that." He said to Riley referring to Sam. Riley chuckled in disbelief. "Are you serious, Randy? I thought you weren't happily committed to her. That's what you told me a few days before I ended up in the hospital. Or were you lying, then, too?" Riley asked.

Randy just shook his head. He couldn't believe his wife and girlfriend had come face-to-face. He thought he planned it out perfectly. He had planned for them to never have the opportunity to meet. He messed up; he really did. While Randy was thinking, so was Riley.

"Wait, if you're two months pregnant, that means you and Randy hooked around the time I went home to visit my friends a few days after I left the hospital." She said. Randy nodded and admitted that's what happened. "Did you ever really love me, Randy?" Riley asked. Randy looked at his wife and back at Riley. "You're an amazing girl, Riley, but—" Riley cut him off with a slap to his face. "Fuck you, Randy!" she said before storming off the bus. She left Randy and Sam to themselves on the RV. She hailed a cab and went to the airport.

**A/N: Well, then. Leave your comments, predictions, reviews, and whatever else you want to give me! Review for a sneak peek at chapter 7! I love you for reading! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Here's chapter 7! **

The whole way to the airport, Riley cried in the backseat of the taxi. Every now and then, the driver looked in the mirror to check on her. "Is everything okay, miss?" the driver asked. Riley nodded and sniffed. "I'm fine." She said quietly.

Once at the airport, the driver helped Riley with her bags. "I hope everything works out for you." He said. Riley nodded. "Thank you." She said hardly above a whisper. She walked somberly through the airport and found her way to the service desk. "Can I have the next one-way to Memphis, please?" Riley said. The clerk looked through her computer and sighed. "The only seats available are in first class. Would you like me to check other flights?" he asked.

Riley shook her head. "I'll take the first class." She said handing the man her debit card. The clerk eyed her eerily. "Can I see some ID, please?" he asked. "Why? I've never had to show my ID before when I buy tickets. Why do I have to show you my ID all of a sudden?" she asked. The clerk was silent. He just looked her up and down. Riley scoffed. "Oh, since I don't look like some gold-digging tramp with fake tits, you think this isn't my card? That I stole it from somebody?" she asked angrily.

The clerk sighed and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I'm just doing my job. I just need to verify your identification." He said. "I'm telling you that I'm Riley-Ann Nelson. What do you need my fucking ID for?" she asked even more upset. "Ma'am please just cooperate, or I'll have to call security." He said. "Oh, please call security. I'll have your ass fired in a heartbeat." She said. The clerk picked up the intercom phone and spoke into it. "Security to the ticket counter, please. Security to the ticket counter, please." He said. He also called his supervisor.

Riley waited patiently for security to arrive. When he did, the clerk called him over. "What's the problem over here?" the guard asked. "The customer is refusing to present ID." The clerk said. "Is there any reason why you can't show ID, ma'am?" the guard asked Riley. "No. I just don't want to." She said sassily. "What's the name on the card?" the guard asked Riley. "It's Riley-Ann Nelson." She aid. The guard looked at the credit card. "And what's your name?" he asked. "Riley-Ann Nelson." She said even more sassily than before.

The guard seemed to be thinking. "Oh! You're the slut who was banging Randy Orton few months ago?!" he asked excitedly. Riley rolled her eyes. It was then when the airport manager arrived. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Before the guard or the clerk could answer, Riley spoke up. "The clerk basically accused me of stealing my own debit card and your security just called me a slut." She said. The manager nodded. "I'm sorry about that, ma'am. What is your destination?" he asked. "The next one-way flight out to Memphis, Tennessee." She said. The manager went behind the counter and printed Riley a ticket. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy your complementary first class flight." He said. Riley smiled. "Thank you." She said.

The manager nodded. "You're welcome. As for you two," he started; referring to the clerk and guard. "You're both fired. I'll send you final checks in the mail." He said bluntly. Riley laughed. "I told you I'd have you fired." She said to the clerk. At that, Riley walked off to the baggage check. Armed with her carry-on luggage, Riley found her seat in first class and sat. She couldn't sleep so she pulled out her laptop.

She thought about trashing Randy on tumblr, but she decided that she was better than that. She did, however, change her browser's homepage and she blacklisted Randy's name from her tumblr dashboard. She didn't want to be reminded of him in any way. The flight was a short four hours, so Riley didn't feel the need to sleep. She simply browsed the internet and ate a meal.

When the flight landed, Riley called for a cab and waited. Ironically, the cab was on time. After she put her luggage in the trunk, she sat inside and gave the driver her home address. The drive was a little longer than she would have liked due to 5pm traffic.

The cab pulled up to Riley's house around 6:30pm. She sighed as she got out. She paid the driver and grabbed her luggage from the trunk. Up the long sidewalk, she walked to the door. She unlocked the door and a cold air rushed to meet her. She shivered at the chill before walking inside and closing the door. It was dark; it was cold; it was lonely. This was the first time she had ever experience coming home to an empty house. Usually, her house was buzzing with the company of her friends.

When she turned on the lights, she made her way upstairs with her bags. She unpacked and changed into a pajama tank and pajama shorts. She then curled up in her bed where she cried herself to sleep. It had been less than 12 hours, and she was already missing Randy. She couldn't understand how Randy could break her heart so cruelly.

* * *

Sam just stood on the RV; shocked and confused. "What just happened?" Sam asked. Randy shrugged as if he had no clue what was going on. Suddenly, there was a knock at the RV's door. Randy scrambled to open it; he was disappointed to see that it was Theresa. "What just happened in here?" She asked angrily. Randy sighed. "Me and Riley kind of ended things." He said. "Why?" Theresa asked. Randy stepped aside to give Riley a clear view of Sam. Theresa rolled her eyes; she had never really liked Sam. It was one of the reasons why she had no problem with Riley and Randy's relationship.

Randy gestured for Theresa to come in. When she did, he sighed and closed the RV's door. "Sammy, can you just go home?" he asked annoyed. Sam sighed. "Sure." She said. She went to grab the gift bag and dress, but Randy stopped her. "Just leave." He said. Sam did what she was told.

Theresa stood with her hands on her hips demanding an explanation from Randy. "What happened?" Theresa asked. "What do you think happened? Sam showed up! She told me that she's pregnant then Riley packed up and left." He said. Theresa was shocked. "So, you told Riley that you and Sam weren't together, but Sam shows up pregnant?" She asked. Randy nodded.

Theresa scoffed. "You better fix this! Riley is a good person; she obviously cares about you and you just ruined everything." She said. Randy nodded. "I know." He said quietly. Theresa hugged him. "Please just fix this and get her back; I know you love her more than Sam. I know she's pregnant and all, but right now, Riley is more important." She said. Randy nodded as Theresa left.

When she was gone, Randy whipped out his cell and called Riley. She didn't answer; Randy didn't expect her to. He just left a message. **Riley, please call me. I'm so sorry about all of this. I never meant to hurt you; you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you. Please call me back. **Randy hung up and sank down onto the RV couch with his head in his hands. He had really messed up; he was determined to win Riley back. He sighed and tried her cell again and again and again. He wasn't going to give up.

Theresa found Dani and told her what happened between Riley and Randy. Dani sighed. "I knew it was going to happen eventually; I just didn't think it would be this soon." she said. Theresa nodded. "Riley looked really hurt; I hope she's okay." Theresa said. "Why don't you give her a call?" Dani suggested. Theresa smiled and took out her phone. She dialed Riley's number, but there was no answer. Dani tried as well. They both did; over and over again. Still no answer.

* * *

It was a little past midnight when Riley woke. She checked her phone and saw that she had nearly 100 missed calls. Over 75% were from Randy; the rest were from Dani and Theresa. Riley didn't feel like talking to anyone; let alone anyone affiliated with WWE. She thought about calling her friends to tell them that she had come back home, but she decided against it.

As she put her phone away, Riley's stomach growled loudly. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and looked for food. She opened the refrigerator and saw that all the food she had had gone bad since she was away from home for three months. Riley pulled out a garbage bag and threw out all the old food. When she was done, she pulled on some slip-on sneakers and went to the garage.

She grabbed the keys to her Audi and drove to a local 24-hour grocery store. She didn't think she would be running into anyone there. She saw a few people she recognized, but she was able to dodge them. Riley got the items she needed and checked out.

Once she was home, Riley put away her groceries and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She ate it slowly as she recapped the day's events. She was so excited to be able to go out with Randy on her birthday; it was all ruined by his wife.

Riley knew she didn't have the right to be upset since she was the 'other woman', but she was still heartbroken. She wept a little as she finished off her sandwich. After eating, Riley was wide awake; she didn't feel sleepy at all. She decided to look online for any kind of fun to do on a Saturday. She ran across a music festival; Riley thought it was perfect. She smiled and ran upstairs to find something to wear.

By the time she had picked out the perfect outfit, Riley had gotten sleepy again so she went to bed. The next morning, she made herself some breakfast and showered for the day. She dressed in her outfit and put on dramatic makeup.

The festival was ridiculously crowded, but Riley still managed to push her way to the front of the crowd. She was finally enjoying herself; the music was great and she had forgotten all about Randy. Her smile had returned and her eyes glistened. She even found a really cute guy to dance with. He was a little handsy, but Riley didn't mind. It gave her the opportunity to focus on someone other than Randy.

She noticed a few other guys in the crowd staring at her; she ignored the attention and continued to enjoy the festivities. At the end of the concert, Riley was confronted by one of the guys. "I'm sorry, to bother you, but I have to ask you something." He said. Riley was flattered. She has happy to know that guys found her attractive. It gave her hope of getting over Randy.

She smiled and nodded at the young man; giving him the okay to ask her a question. "Um, aren't you the girl who slept with Randy Orton?" he asked. Riley's spirits dropped. She felt dirty all of a sudden; like she was some Hollywood whore. She didn't like the feeling at all. She didn't answer the man, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was indeed Randy's sex toy.

The man smiled brightly and waved over a crowd of paparazzi. "It's her! This is her!" he yelled. Suddenly, a crowd of people with cameras bombarded Riley; they all asked her questions. Most of them were, "Where's Randy?" "How did you pass out?" and "Isn't Randy married?" Riley couldn't take all the questions. She tried to run away, but they were faster than she thought. She had had enough. "We aren't even together anymore!" she yelled as cameras flashed in her face.

It was her first time to admit that she and Randy were over. She didn't like the sound of it; not at all. As she made her way home, she was greeted by media cars in her drive way. She sighed and pulled into the garage. They didn't follow her inside, so she was able to get inside her house through the door in the garage.

She turned on her bedroom TV for comfort as she stripped down for a shower. While in the shower, Riley faintly heard a news report. **WWE Superstar and mistress split after only a few months! More to come later tonight. **Riley sighed. She had always wanted to be famous, but after all of this, she just wanted to be invisible.

* * *

Since it was a Saturday, Randy had the day off. He had no media appearances and there wasn't a show he had to attend. He woke on his RV and grabbed his phone in hopes of having a missed call from Riley. Sam was the only one who had called. Randy sighed and opened a social media app on his phone. He had hoped that Riley had posted something about her day; he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Randy saw that he had an unusual amount of mentions. He looked and saw hundreds of posts about the break-up. He sighed. He knew Riley wasn't going to handle the spotlight well. All he wanted to do was get in contact with Riley to let her know how sorry he was. He had really messed things up with her; it had only been 24 hours and he was already missing Riley.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! How do you think Randy is going to handle Riley's absence? Review for a sneak peek at chapter 8! I love you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank y'all for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

It had been two months since Riley and Randy had split; Samantha was now four months pregnant. Riley was finally happy again; she and her hometown friends were hanging out just about every day. She had filled them in on what happened with Randy and naturally they were upset. Even her best guy friend was prepared to fight. "I'll kill that som'bitch! Ain't nobody gonna hurt my girl and get away with it!" He said. Riley laughed at his eagerness. "It's not worth it, Tucker. Just let it go; I'm fine." She said. Her friends had calmed down when they saw that Riley was okay with the situation.

Riley could never go out any more without being followed by paparazzi and news reporters. She had become a starlet practically overnight. She was invited to the most exclusive Tennessee spots; she was often given free items in the malls. Riley was starting to enjoy the attention.

It had taken her a while to work up the courage to watch Raw. Tonight was going to be the first night she had done so since leaving Randy. She was live blogging the show when she heard the music that once made her swoon. Her heart raced and her breaths grew shallow. She took a deep breath when Randy appeared on her screen.

Usually, when she saw Randy on TV a blog post might be something like **RAAAAANNNNDDDYYYY! ON MY SCREEN! RIGHT. NOW. **Instead, Riley didn't make a post at all. She watched as Sheamus came out right after. Randy and Sheamus had been bickering over who would face Big Show after he turned against them the day before. Riley noticed that Randy looked sick. He looked really sick. He had dark circles around his eyes; his once defined abs were now a bit flabby.

Riley found herself smiling at the sight. She realized that Randy was falling apart without her. She folded her arms and smirked as she watched as Randy grabbed a microphone. She watched closely and she could have sworn that Randy asked Sheamus for his line. She howled in laughter. "That's what you get, you asshole! Karma is a friend of mine; she's a bitch ain't she?" she yelled at the TV. She couldn't have been happier at that moment.

At least she didn't think she could. In a later match, Randy was forgetting move sets and he even messed up his always perfect scoop power slam. Riley was over the cloud at Randy's failure. That was exactly what she needed; she just needed to know that Randy was a mess without her.

* * *

After the match, Randy was confronted by Stephen backstage. "What the hell was that, fella?" he asked. Randy ignored him and kept walking. "I asked you a question!" Stephen yelled. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Randy said. Stephen nodded and left Randy to himself.

Randy took a shower and dressed before grabbing his bag. He walked toward the exit and her intercepted by Stephen. "You miss her don't you?" Stephen asked. Randy sighed and nodded. Stephen shook his head. "What about your wife, fella? She's pregnant and you're thinking about another woman." He said. Randy scoffed. "Sam doesn't even care about me. At least Riley gives a damn about me and my career." He said. Stephen sighed. "How do you know Riley wasn't just after your money?" he asked.

Randy couldn't believe his friend. "When I told her Vince wanted her to leave, she grabbed her bags and left. I had to run after her! She just wanted what was best for me. She wasn't thinking about herself." He said. "Just try to work on your marriage. Just try to make Sammy happy." Stephen said. "Really? Make Sam happy? What about me, man? Don't I deserve to be happy, too?" he asked.

Stephen just stood there. He didn't say anything. Randy knew he had an answer. Randy shook his head and walked away. It seemed like the people around him didn't care about his happiness. All they wanted was to make Sam happy.

When he got back on the RV, Sam was asleep on the bed. Randy was actually glad that Sam was already asleep. He didn't feel like talking to her. There was only one person he wanted to talk to, but she wasn't answering any of his calls.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Riley was woken up by the doorbell. She got up and walked downstairs sleepily. When she opened the door, there were 2 boxes. One was brown, short, and wide and the other was white, long, and slim. She picked up the packages and took them to her bedroom. She sat on the bed with the boxes and read the return address. They were both from Randy; she opened the bigger box first. Inside were the lingerie, t-shirts, dresses, shoes, and handbag she left on Randy's RV. She sighed and put the box on the floor.

She then opened the slim, long box. Inside were a dozen red roses; there was a card. **Dear Riley, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I miss you and I want to make things right. Please call me so we can talk. I love you. – Randy. **

Riley found herself admiring the gesture, but she quickly snapped out of it. She decided to keep the clothes, but she threw out the roses. Randy had broken her heart; if he thought Riley was just going to crawl back to him because of roses, he was sadly mistaken.

**A/N: There are a few chances to make predictions:**

** Riley seems perfectly happy without Randy. ****Do you think it's a façade or do you think she's truly comfortable without him?**

**Do you think Randy should just move on and be with Sam and the baby?**

**Spoiler: Riley gets close to another superstar in chapter 9. Who do you think it is?**

**A/N 2: There won't be a sneak peek for chapter nine since I'll be posting it (probably) tomorrow. I'd still love it if you would review! I love you for reading.**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short; it's functioning as a transitional chapter to bridge events. Chapter 9 will be worth it, trust me! (It's a monster!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I present to you a monster chapter! I hope you don't mind it being so long. I love you for reading! **

**Two months later**

After a house show, Randy showered and walked lazily back to the RV where Sam was waiting for him. She was now 6 months pregnant; she had convinced Randy to let her stay with him on the RV during her pregnancy. Randy sighed in annoyance when Sam started talking to him.

"Have you thought of any baby names? I want the baby's initials to be RKO like yours. I think that'd be so cute. Oh! And the nursery; I don't like the traditional pink or blue colors. Can we do like a soft green, or orange, or even yellow? I saw this really cute mobile that I think you'll love!" she said. She reached for a baby magazine and flipped through the pages. "See? Look! It has little angels and clouds. I really like it! Do you? If you don't like that one—" Randy groaned and cut her off. "Shut the fuck up, Sam!" Randy shouted; he had heard enough of Sam's babbling.

Sam just stood there; shocked. "What?" she asked. Randy glared at her. "I said shut up! I get so tired of hearing your fucking mouth. I'm sick of it!" he yelled. Sam got quiet. "I'm just trying to involve you in the first stages of our baby's life." She said softly. Randy scoffed. "You and I both know that baby isn't mine. I'm not stupid, Sam." He said. Sam sat down on the RV's couch. "I can't believe you think this isn't your baby." She said rubbing her swollen belly.

Randy chuckled. "Think? I _know_ that's not my child!" he said. Sam started crying; Randy saw the tears were being forced. "How dare you deny our child, Randy? What would make you say such mean things?" she cried. Randy shook his head and turned on the sarcasm. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I got a vasectomy when we got married." He said.

Sam knew nothing of a vasectomy; she was blindsided by the confession. She thought Randy was lying. "How can I be pregnant if you got a vasectomy?" she asked. Randy laughed and shook his head. "Well, when a man and woman love each other, they have sex. The penis goes in the vagina; the daddy's sperm meets the mommy's egg, and a baby is made inside the mommy's tummy." He said sarcastically.

Then, he laughed. "But in your case, a gold-digging cum whore finds a random guy in a St. Louis club and fucks him in the bathroom in hopes of getting pregnant. Then she calls her busy husband crying about how much she misses him. Like an idiot, the husband goes home thinking he's doing the right thing. They have unprotected sex so that the cum whore can fake a timeline. That way, she can keep her husband and his money by telling him she's pregnant with his child." He said angrily.

Sam thought her plan was iron clad, but she didn't know about the vasectomy. "Well, I'm your wife so you have to take care of me and my baby." She said with an attitude as if she had Randy trapped. "I don't have to do a damn thing for a lying bitch and her baby." He said walking away from her to the bedroom. When he came back, he had all of her belongings. Randy opened the RV's door and tossed everything out.

"I had the locks on the house changed; you won't be able to go there. I don't care where you go, but you need to get out of my sight." He said to Sam. "Oh, and if it isn't obvious, I want a divorce." He said. Sam laughed. "You can't divorce me without giving me money to live on. Plus, you cheated, too." She said; again as if she had him trapped.

Randy nodded. "That's true, but you don't have proof that I slept with anybody. Lies and rumors are pretty common in the spotlight. For all anybody knows, I never even slept with Riley. That baby is my proof that you cheated." He said. "Well I don't have to have this baby." She said with a smirk.

Randy shook his head. "If you kill that baby, you go to jail. If you have the baby, you get nothing from me. So either way you'll be out of my life." He said. Sam was between a rock and a hard place. She stood in silence thinking about her options. "GET OUT!" Randy shouted; making Sam jump from her thoughts.

She looked up at Randy with sad eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Please, Randy. I love you, baby. Don't do this to me!" she pleaded. "Samantha, get the fuck off this bus." Randy said sternly. Sam hung her head in shame and stepped off the bus. She picked her belongings from the parking lot's asphalt and walked away. Sam was in tears and Randy didn't even care.

When he closed and locked the RV's door, he tried to call Riley just as he did every night. There was still no answer. He sighed and put his phone away. The bus engine started and it drove away from the arena. As it did, Randy pulled out his schedule. As he reviewed his media appearances and shows, he saw that he would be in Memphis in a few months. He smiled; he was going to use this opportunity to his advantage.

* * *

Riley was enjoying her old life in Tennessee. No doubt she was still known by the average Joe, but she was now traveling outside the state. Today, there was another music festival; this time in Mississippi. She jumped at the chance to go. She drove for hours to central Mississippi for the concert. She knew it would be hot, so she wore Nike shorts and a tank top with sneakers. She only packed denim shorts, tanks, sundresses, and her cowgirl boots because of the heat.

Once in the Hospitality State, Riley found a nice hotel to sleep in for the week. She made her way to the front desk and found herself behind Ted DiBiase, Jr. She had spoken to him and seen him in passing a few times when she was with Randy but she never really gave him much attention. Ted saw her and smiled. "Hey! Riley, right?" he said. She nodded. "Yeah. It's good to see you, Teddy." She said with a smile. "Good to see you, too!" he said. Ted surprisingly hugged her.

She should have expected it, though. It was a southern thing. People raised in the south are sometimes overly friendly, so hugs came with the territory.

"What are you doing at a hotel? Don't you live not too far away?" Riley asked. "Well, I'm going to be in and out of the city and I didn't want to make the drive every day." He said. Riley nodded in understanding. "So, do you know of any good restaurants around here?" she asked. Ted nodded. "I sure do! Meet me here in the lobby in an hour and I'll take you." He said. Riley smiled. "Okay." Ted walked away and so did she.

Once in her room, Riley planned to freshen up but she checked her phone. As usual, there was a call and a text from Randy. She shook her head at Randy's persistence; she caught herself admired his diligence and threw her phone on the bed. She pulled out her laptop and opened tumblr. **Music Festival in MS! So excited! **She posted.

Riley jumped when there was a loud knock at the door. She cautiously looked through the peep hole and smiled. It was Ted. She purposely only opened the door wide enough for him to slip through so that she could feel his body against hers.

He was just as tall as Randy, so he smiled down at her. "You ready to go?" he asked. Riley frowned. "I thought we were going to meet in an hour?" she asked. Ted smiled at the ground shyly. "I know. I just wanted to see you sooner." He said. Riley smiled. "Let me freshen up a little then I'll be ready." She said.

She disappeared into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, and washed her face. When she immerged, she threw her hair up in a messy bun. "Alright. I'm ready to go." She said to Ted who sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled, stood, and they left. Since the restaurant wasn't very far, they walked.

Ted tried to make small talk. "So, how have you been?" he asked. Riley sighed. "I've been pretty good. I could be better, though. What about you?" She asked. Ted shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. I kinda miss having screen time. This year alone my dad has had more screen time than I have. It's nice to be home more often, though." He said. Riley nodded. "Why did you never move out of Mississippi? Don't most people leave home and move to big cities when they get famous?" she asked. "I don't know. I like it here; it's quiet and paparazzi are afraid to come here. They think we're uncivilized." He said laughing. Riley chuckled.

"I heard about the thing with Randy." he said sympathetically. Riley didn't say anything. "If it makes you feel better, you're way too good for him, anyway." Ted said. Riley smiled. "Thanks." She said quietly.

At that moment, Riley and Ted were in front of a burger restaurant. "This is it!" he said motioning his hands to show off the building. The place was full of people. "It's so crowded; what's going on?" she asked. Ted laughed. "Nothing. It's always like this." He said. Riley nodded. In the back of her mind, she was preparing herself for a swarm of people to crowed Ted for autographs.

Surprisingly, no one rushed to him. They just looked and smiled. A few said hello, but no one ran up to him. "Is wrestling not big here?" Riley asked in confusion. Ted smiled. "Actually, it's huge. People around here see me all the time, so I'm not really a celebrity. I'm just another person." He said. Riley nodded.

They stood in line for nearly half an hour talking about everything under the sun; from wrestling, to football, hunting, and fishing. They had a lot in common; Riley felt something strong between them. Once at the front of the line, Riley looked around for a menu. Riley looked up at Ted. "Where's the menu?" she asked. Ted and cashier laughed. "They don't have one. All they have here is burgers and fries. You can get whatever you want on them, though." He said. Riley nodded, she didn't know what to how to order her food. Ted laughed.

"I'll have the half pound burger with onion rings, guacamole, ranch dressing, and barbeque sauce; a pound of cheesy fries with American and cheddar cheese; and a large root beer." he said. The cashier nodded and wrote everything down. Ted looked toward Riley; she had the cutest confused face.

Ted chuckled. "For her: a quarter pound burger with cheese, barbeque sauce, and pickles; half a pound of chili fries light on the chili; and sweet tea." he said. The cashier nodded as he wrote. Riley smiled at Ted. "Thanks, Teddy." She said.

"Are the orders separate or are they on the same ticket?" the cashier asked. Simultaneously, Ted and Riley answered. "Separate." Riley said. "Same ticket" Ted said. Riley looked up at Ted. He smiled. "It's on the same ticket." He told the cashier.

As the cashier put in the order, Riley argued with Ted about paying. "I can pay for mine, Teddy." Riley said. "Put your wallet away! It's my treat. You're a southern girl; you know how this works: I'm prince charming; you're the damsel in distress. I take care of you." He said. Riley smiled and put her wallet back in her purse.

"That's going to be $19.43." he the cashier said. Ted handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." He said. The cashier gave Ted a receipt with a ticket number. "Thanks." Ted said as he and Riley found a seat to wait on the food.

Ted pulled out Riley's seat for her. She smiled at sat; he pushed her chair up to the table. Riley had to admit that she loved this treatment. Ted sat in front of her. "You didn't have to pay for my food, Teddy." Riley said. "But I wanted to." He said. Riley smiled. "Thanks." She said with a shy smile. "You're welcome." He said with a smile

Ted's ticket number was called so he went to the counter to get the food and drinks. While he was gone, Riley's phone chimed with a text message. It was from Dani. **Hey sweet girl! Just checking on you to see how you're doing! We really need to hang out soon! T. and I miss you! **Riley smiled at the message. She really missed the two women. She quickly sent a reply right before Ted returned with the food.

He put her meal in front of her and took her hands in his and bowed his head. Riley did the same as Ted blessed the food. "Heavenly Father, we thank You for Your blessings and this meal. Thank You for allowing Riley and me to run into each other today. I ask that You cover us in Your blood as we enjoy this week's festivities. In Your Son's name we pray. Amen." He prayed. "Amen." Riley repeated.

The burgers were huge. Riley watched at Ted took the first bite of his burger. As he bit into it, nearly all the condiments leaked out onto the plate. Riley giggled. Ted ran his finger through the mess and licked it clean. Riley's body tingled at the sight. She quickly picked up her own burger in an effort to ignore the sexual vibe she was getting from Ted.

Surprisingly, Riley enjoyed the burger. "This is amazing!" She said after she swallowed her first bite. Ted smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said. The two continued to eat and carry on with conversation.

After the meal, they walked back to the hotel. The silence was awkward; Ted felt the urge to hold Riley's hand, but he decided against it. He didn't think he could compare to The Randy Orton. He just put his hands in his pockets.

Just as Ted opened his mouth to speak, Riley linked her arm with his and nuzzled up to him as they walked. He smiled. "So, are you excited for the concerts tomorrow?" he asked. Riley nodded. "I can't wait! It's gonna be so awesome! Are you?" she asked. He nodded. "I sure am!" he said.

They passed a DVD rental kiosk and Riley insisted they stop. They were able to decide on a comedy within minutes and continued their walk to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and got into the elevator. "Your room or mine?" Ted asked. Riley shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Yours is fine." She said. He nodded and pressed the elevator's button for his room's floor. Once off the elevator, Ted led the way. He swiped his key card and let Riley inside first.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom, Teddy?" Riley asked. Ted shook his head. "Not at all. Go ahead." He said. Riley smiled and left to the bathroom; closing the door behind her. Ted put the DVD on and got comfortable.

Riley's breath hitched when she immerged from the bathroom. Ted was shirtless, leaning up against the bed's headboard. She sat next to him with a reasonable amount of space between them; Ted started the movie.

They both laughed and made jokes during the movie. About half-way through the movie, Ted jumped when Riley nuzzled into his chest and put her arm across his body in her sleep. He smiled at the sight and wrapped his arm around her waist as she slept. He turned the movie's volume down to be sure he didn't wake her. He wanted it to last. He, himself, fell asleep soon after Riley.

In the middle of the night, Ted felt Riley get out of the bed. He sighed to himself because he knew that she was leaving. He was surprised when he heard the toilet flushing and sink water running. He was even more surprised when Riley got back in the bed and rested her head on his chest again. He looked down at her. "I thought you left." He said sleepily. Riley looked up at him "Do you want me to?" she asked. Ted wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "No, of course not." He said. Riley smiled and kissed his chest before going back to sleep.

The next morning, Ted felt for Riley but she wasn't there. He sighed and got out of bed; he went to the bathroom for a shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Riley was sitting on the neatly made bed with her laptop. She was already dressed. She had on a pink high-lo tank top with dark blue denim shorts. He saw a pair of cowgirl boots next to the bed. He smiled at her. "Why are you smiling like that Teddy?" she asked.

His smile grew bigger when she called him Teddy. He shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. Riley smiled a little. "You thought I left, didn't you?" she asked. Ted nodded. She laughed. "Technically, I did leave. I took a shower and got dressed in my room. When I came back you were in the shower, so I made the bed." Ted smiled. "Well I'm glad you came back." He said she smiled. "I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me, Teddy." She said. Ted wanted to test the waters. "And why's that?" he asked.

Riley smirked and crawled to the edge of the bed where he stood. On her knees in the bed, she ran her fingers through his short, wet hair and kissed him passionately. He responded almost immediately. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. He nodded and pecked her lips.

Riley settled back on the bed with her laptop. Ted rubbed lotion on his body and got dressed. "Are you opposed to breakfast?" Ted asked assuming she wouldn't be hungry after the huge burger and fries she ate the night before. "No. I'm starving." She said.

Ted looked at her in disbelief. "What? I like to eat, Teddy." She said. "But you're so small and in shape. Where do you put it all?" he asked. Riley shrugged. "I don't know." She said laughing.

He laughed and grabbed his keys. "Let's go." He said. She nodded and put on her boots. Armed wither her purse, sunglasses, and cell phone; she followed him out of the hotel and to his pick-up truck. The tires were huge, so the truck was pretty high off the ground. "Do you need help getting up there?" Ted asked. Riley just looked at him. "I'm not some city girl, Teddy. I'm perfectly capable of getting into a simple pick-up." She said. Ted didn't believe her. He just stood back with his arms folded waiting for her to get in by herself.

Ted was surprised when Riley climbed the tire and swung open the passenger door and climbed inside the truck. She closed the door and winked at Ted. He couldn't believe his eyes. He chuckled and went around the driver side. When he got in, he started the truck and drove to a rustic restaurant.

Riley looked at the sign. "Cracker Barrel? I've heard about this place, but I've never been!" she said excitedly. Ted frowned. "Don't they have one in Tennessee?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, but there isn't one near my house." She said. Ted smiled. "You're going to love it. They even have menus." He said jokingly. Riley laughed.

Once inside the restaurant, they were seated and handed menus. They ordered their breakfast and made small talk. Ted was really curious about Riley's relationship with Randy, but he knew better than to ask. "Where did you learn to climb tires like that?" he asked. Riley laughed. "My daddy had a farm and the tractor he used was huge. When he died, I had to tend to the farm. I used the tractor to do most of the work; it was so big that I had to climb the tires to sit on it." She said. Ted nodded. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked. Riley shook her head. "Nope. It's just me." She said.

The food came and they ate and made meaningless conversation. Soon, their plates were empty and Ted paid the bill, much to Riley's dismay. He laughed at her eagerness to pay for her own meal. They got back to the truck and drove off to the music festival.

Riley groaned at the crowd of people. She's only five feet tall and the people around her were way taller so she couldn't see anything. Ted saw her frustration. He stood in front of her and kneeled. "Hop on." He said. "What?" she asked. "You can't see. Get on my shoulders." He said. Riley did just that. When she was safely mounted on his shoulders, Ted stood, giving Riley an amazing few of the stage.

"Thank you so much, Teddy! This is amazing." She said. At that moment, Ted was grateful that Riley was light and petite; otherwise, that would have been a disaster.

During the intermission, a boiled shrimp eating contest was announced. Riley was one of the first to volunteer. When the contestants were seated at a table on stage, Riley realized that she was the only woman. The men assumed she would be the first to quit.

The emcee gave contest rules. "Y'all have to eat the whole platter of shrimp, but you ain't gotta eat the shell. Just a warning: it's spicy. Third place gets $100, second place gets $250, and first place gets $500. Y'all got it?" he asked. The contestants nodded. "Okay. On your marks, get set, go!" he yelled.

Riley ended up killing the competition. Her strategy was fool-proof and it helped her win. The emcee raised her hand in victory and the crowd went wild. Riley collected her $500 award and walked off stage. When she was back on the ground, there was a sleazy looking guy walking toward her. "You sure can take a lot of shrimp down your throat. I bet you can do the same with dicks, too." He said in a perverted tone.

Riley scoffed and ignored him as she walked away. The man grabbed her by her wrist. "I was talking to you, bitch!" he yelled. "Let me go." She said calmly. When he didn't, Riley groaned and twisted his arm behind his back and threw him to the ground. She would have broken his arm had Ted not come and pulled her off the man.

The man stood from the ground rubbing his sore arm. "You crazy bitch!" he yelled in her face. Ted stood in front of Riley and punched the man as hard as he could in the face. "I don't know where you're from, but down here, you don't talk to a woman like that." Ted said down to the man who now laid out on the ground.

Ted turned to Riley and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded. "I'm fine, Teddy." She said with a smile. "Good. Let's get out of here." He said. Riley nodded. Ted took her hand in his and walked back to the truck. He opened her door and let her climb in; they drove off.

Riley couldn't stop smiling when she was with Ted. He had made her happier in one day than she had ever truly been with Randy. She was on cloud nine with Teddy and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"What now?" he asked her as they drove. Riley grinned. "Shopping!" she said excitedly. Ted laughed. He knew he had hit the jackpot with Riley. She could pack away food like a full grown man, but she was so tiny. She could nearly break a man's arm and want to go shopping right after. She was everything he looked for in a girl; Ted was happy to have met a girl like Riley.

* * *

**Three months later**

Sam was now 9 months pregnant; she was about to pop. She hadn't seen or spoken to Randy since he threw her off his bus. She was living with her parents. She was at her parents' house when her water broke. "Mom! My water just broke! I need to get to the hospital!" Sam's mom helped her change her pants and got her in the car. They sped off to the hospital where she gave birth. A baby boy screamed as the nurses cleaned him off.

"Do you have a name for the baby?" the nurse asked. "Randal Keith Orton, Jr." she said smiling down at the baby boy. The nurse smiled and wrote the name down before leaving. The nurse came back with the baby's birth certificate. Sam signed it; the nurse saw there was no father present. "And the father is Randal Orton, Sr.?" the nurse asked. Sam nodded proudly. "He's going to be so happy to meet his son." She said with a smile. The nurse smiled and Sam with her baby.

Soon, the nurse returned with an ankle band for the baby boy; it had his name on it. The baby was taken to the hospital's nursery to give Sam some rest. Doctors looked him over and determined he had a perfect bill of health. Later than night, Sam and the baby were both discharged from the hospital. When she got back to her parents' house, Sam took pictures of herself and the baby before sending them to Kristen, John Cena's girlfriend.

* * *

Since Ted had to go on the road with WWE, he and Riley decided to have a long distance relationship. They video chatted every night; they called and text messaged each other during the day. There had even been a few days when Ted would surprise her by showing up at her house in Tennessee. Riley was so thankful to have had run into Ted at that Mississippi hotel. They fell in love quickly so it was hard to see him go on the road with WWE. He never had any air time; he always did dark matches and meet and greets.

They both preferred that no one know about their relationship to avoid past disasters. Even though Ted isn't married, drama can unfold from anywhere these days.

Riley was particularly excited today because Ted was coming over for dinner. When she woke up, Riley showered and put on an old t-shirt and shorts so she would be comfortable for her chores. She cleaned the entire house and made sure everything was tidy; she even changed her bed sheets. When she was done with her house work, she went to the grocery store to pick up items she would need for dinner.

When she got back home, Riley blasted some music and started on dinner. Everything was being made from scratch so it was going to take her a lot longer than usual to cook. When she was done with the preparation, she put the dish in the oven. While the food cooked, she took a shower and got dressed.

After her shower, she stared into her closet for the perfect outfit. When she found it, she got dressed and did her hair and makeup. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her look, the oven's timer went off. Since she had on heels, she couldn't run down the stairs like she wanted to. She just hoped that the food wouldn't burn. She got to the oven just in time to take it out.

The doorbell rang; Riley checked the time and Ted was an hour early. She shrugged. "It's open!" she yelled.

* * *

Randy's RV rolled through Memphis; he was happy to be there since he was planning to visit Riley. He directed the driver to a rental car agency. Randy rented a car and sent the RV driver to the next state on the schedule. He remembered seeing Riley's address on her ID and drove. He passed a florist and decided to pick up some flowers.

It wasn't long after he got back on the road when he found himself sitting in a driveway. The house was beautiful; it wasn't what Randy expected. He thought maybe Riley lived in a small one bedroom house or an apartment. This house was much more extravagant that he had imagined.

He took a deep breath and turned off the car. He stepped out; he smoothed his clothes and grabbed the flowers. He was shaking nervously as he walked to the front door. He checked his breath before ringing the doorbell. He pressed the button and melted when he heard Riley's voice. "It's open!" he heard her yell. He opened the door and walked in. "I'm in the kitchen! You're early; I wasn't expecting you for another hour." She shouted.

Randy felt bad when he realized that Riley had been expecting someone else. He followed her voice until he was in the kitchen. He saw her standing at the stove with her back turned. She was dressed up in the dress he bought her for her birthday. She was stunning.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey, Riley." He said. Riley recognized his voice immediately. She turned quickly and stared at him for a second. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Randy walked towards her only to have her back away. "I just wanted to see you. I've missed you." He said. Riley shook her head. "Get the fuck out of my house!" she shouted.

"At least give me a chance to explain. You owe me that much." Randy said. Riley scoffed. "I don't owe you anything! _You _lied to _me_! If anything, you owe me an explanation." She said. "I've been trying to give you an explanation. I called you every single night but you never answered my calls." He said. "And you thought I would actually want to see you? Goodness, take a hint, Randy. If I never answered your calls, I obviously don't want to talk to you." Riley said annoyed.

Outside another car pulled up. Ted got out and walked up to the door. He was going to ring the doorbell but he heard shouting and arguing so he opened the door and followed the voices to Randy and Riley.

"What's going on in here?" he asked. "It's nothing, babe. Randy was just leaving." Riley said. "Ted? What are you doing here?" Randy asked looking at him then at Riley. Riley scoffed. "What? Am I not allowed to move on and have a boyfriend?" she asked rhetorically.

Before Ted could answer, Riley stood between the two men. "Get out, Randy. Now!" She said. Randy and Ted just stared at each other. "You heard her, Randy. Leave." Ted said. Randy sighed. He laid the flowers on the kitchen counter. "Raw is tomorrow night here in Memphis. I really want you to come. Please?" Randy said. Riley shook her head. "Hell no!" she said.

Randy cupped Riley's face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. He ran his tongue along her lip asking for entrance and Riley unknowingly responded. Thankfully, Ted didn't see Riley kiss Randy back.

Ted was enraged. He pulled Randy away from Riley and threw him to the floor. "Get out!" Ted demanded. Riley didn't know what to do. She just stared at Randy as he stood. She saw so much guilt in his eyes; he was really beating himself up over what happened between them.

Ted made sure Randy left and locked the door behind him. Ted made his way back to the kitchen and saw Riley setting the table. "Are you okay?" he asked. Riley nodded. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl." She said with a chuckle. He smiled at her. "You look amazing." He said. Riley smiled. "Thanks. So do you, Teddy; you look pretty good in blue." She said. Ted had on a long-sleeved royal blue button down shirt and black slacks with dress shoes.

He smiled. "Is there anything I can help with?" he asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "There's some bread rising in the refrigerator; can you put it in the oven for me?" she asked. Ted nodded and followed her instructions. He was surprised to see that it was soaked in something. "What kind of bread is this?" he asked as he put in the oven.

"It's garlic bread." She said. Ted was shocked. "Really? You made this from scratch?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Why are you so surprised, Teddy?" she asked. "Not many people still made bread nowadays." He said. Riley laughed. "Yeah, I know. My mom taught me when I was little." She said. Ted nodded and smiled.

Soon the bread was done and Riley served a meal of lasagna with steamed broccoli, garlic bread, and banana pudding. After the first bite, Ted was blown away. "This is amazing. Next, you'll be telling me that you made the lasagna pasta, too." He said jokingly with a laugh. Riley laughed, too. "I did make the pasta." She said. "Seriously? Is there anything you can't cook?" he asked. Riley shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt it." She said with a giggle.

Toward the end of the meal, Ted noticed Riley was in her own world as she picked at her food. "You should go." He said. "Go where?" Riley asked as she was snapped out of her own thoughts. "To the show tomorrow. Randy really wants you there and I can tell you miss him just as much." He said. Riley shook her head. "I don't miss him; I don't want anything to do with him. You're my number one; he's not even a factor in my life anymore. If I go to the show, it'll be to support you." She said.

Ted sighed. "I know you haven't spoken to him or seen him in months, but I see how much you love him. When he kissed you it was like you were in heaven. You miss him, Riley, and you're still in love with him." He said. Riley shook her head again. "I don't want him! I've moved on and he should do the same." She said defensively.

Ted nodded and finished his meal; he wasn't convinced. "Thanks for dinner, Riley. I'm going to head out. You have a good night." He said standing. Riley stood as well. "Wait! Why are you leaving?" she asked. "I don't want to mess up whatever you have with Randy." he said. Riley was in disbelief. "There is nothing between us for you to mess up, Teddy!" she argued. Ted sighed. "You two are good together; much better than you and me." He said.

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I have never been more happy with anyone else Teddy. I love you; I was done with Randy months ago." She said. Ted nodded. "Just go to the show and let him explain whatever it is he needs to explain. Give him a chance." He said.

He kissed Riley's lips softly, but she deepened the kiss. He pulled back; Riley whimpered at the loss of contact. "I hope everything works out with you and Randy. This isn't goodbye; I hope we can still be friends. Have a good night." Ted said as he left.

Riley was beyond livid. Randy had come in and ruined her relationship with her Teddy.

As she was cleaning away the dishes from dinner, Riley's phone chimed with a text message. It was from Randy. **There is a seat for you tomorrow if you want to come. I love you. **Riley nearly growled. She threw her phone across the room; smashing it into pieces. She sank to the floor and cried; she bawled. Randy Orton had ruined her life and there was nothing she could do about it.

When Riley had calmed down, she realized that she had destroyed her phone. She grabbed her laptop and ordered a new one with overnight shipping.

Later that night, Riley was wide awake in bed thinking about the day's events. She had lost the first man she loved since Randy; and it was Randy's fault. Had he not showed up unannounced, she would be in Ted's arms right now instead of being alone. Randy was like a curse; an unbreakable curse.

**A/N: A lot happened in this chapter! **

**What do you think of Riley and Teddy?**

**Do you think Riley is going to go to the show? **

**I think it's safe to say that Sam is psycho! What do you think of her name choice for her baby? How do you think Randy is going to react? **

**Leave your predictions in the reviews! There won't be any sneak peeks for chapter 10 only because I haven't written it, yet. That means you can give me suggestions, so have at it! I love you for reading!**

**Also, nobody even guessed Riley's guy would be Teddy. He's such an angel. I really wanted to incorporate him in this story because people seem to have forgotten him in WWE. I've "coincidentally" run into him a few times around town, so I'm pretty sure he thinks I followed him around. This is a small town. What can I say?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

The next morning, Riley woke later than usual. She dragged herself out of bed and took a shower before dressing for the day. She put on Nike shorts and a t-shirt. For breakfast, she had a bowl a cereal while curled up on her couch watching romantic comedies. Just as the second movie started, the doorbell rang. She opened the door expecting to see a delivery man; instead, it was Dani and Theresa.

"Hey!" they both squealed excitedly. Riley didn't share the same excitement. "Hey y'all. Come in." she said lifelessly. The girls walked in and admired the space. "We tried to call you last night to let you know we were coming, but you didn't answer." Dani said. Riley nodded and went back to the living room where she sank down on the sofa; her visitors followed. "My phone is broken. I ordered a new one; it should be here today." she said quietly. Theresa frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked. Riley sighed. "Teddy broke up with me last night." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"What?" Dani and Theresa asked simultaneously. Riley nodded. "What happened?" Dani asked as she and Theresa sat on each side of Riley. Riley sniffled and wiped a tear before she explained what happened with Randy and Ted. The girls listened quietly.

Dani and Theresa were secretly proud of Randy for being so forward, but they didn't show it. "So just showed up unannounced?" Theresa asked. Riley nodded. "Did you kiss him back?" Dani asked. Riley nodded. Dani and Theresa looked at each other and smiled. "Do you want to come to Raw with us tonight?" Theresa asked.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near Randy." Riley said. Dani laughed. "Nobody said anything about you seeing Randy." she said. "You expect me to believe that you aren't going to force me to talk to him?" she asked.

"We aren't going to make you do anything you don't already want to do." Theresa said. Riley smiled softly and stood from the couch. "Make yourselves at home. I'll be ready in a minute." She said.

In the living room, Dani and Theresa called Randy. **Hello? **_Hey Randy. It's Dani. _**I know. Caller ID. What's up? **_Riley is coming to Raw with us, so you better not mess this up! _**Really? I didn't think she would come. **_Yeah. I'm glad you showed up here yesterday, but did you have to kiss her in front of Ted?_** She told you about that? **_Yeah. I have to go, she's coming. Talk to you soon. _**Alright bye. And thanks. **_You're welcome. _

Riley had come down stairs dressed in a simple, tight, white V-neck t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with her cowgirl boots. She had straightened her hair and put on makeup. "I can't leave until my phone gets here." She told the girls. They nodded. "Did they say what time it would be here?" Dani asked. Riley nodded and looked online to track her order. "It says it should be here by 12:30." She said. "It's 12 now; we can wait." Theresa said. Just then, the doorbell rang; Riley opened the door and signed for the package the delivery man held under his arm. "Thank you." Riley said as she closed the door. She activated the phone and the three women drove to the arena.

As Riley walked backstage with Theresa and Dani, the other superstars and divas stared. She smiled and spoke to a few of them. They turned a corner and stood before Kristen and John. John kissed Kristen on the cheek before walking away; he stayed within earshot, though.

Kristen smiled at the women. "Hey! How are you?" she asked Riley. She was surprisingly friendly. "I'm good, Kristen. How are you?" she asked out of pure cordiality; she really didn't care. "I'm great. John and I are expecting a baby soon." she said rubbing her slightly swollen belly. "Wow. Congratulations." Riley said. Kristen smiled. "Thanks. Speaking of babies, have you seen Samantha's?" she asked showing Riley a picture on her phone.

Riley stared at the photo for a few seconds. The baby looked strange to Riley, but she couldn't figure out why. He had every bit of Sam in his face, but Riley couldn't see Randy in the baby. She just shrugged and scrolled through the rest of the baby's pictures. "Isn't he adorable? He's named after Randy." Kristen said. She was trying to get under Riley's skin and it was working.

Riley smirked. "Well, if you have a boy, you can name him after his father. You can even call him DJ for short." She said. Kristen, Dani, and Theresa all frowned in confusion. "DJ?" Kristen asked. Riley nodded. "Yeah. Dolph is the father right? Or did y'all stop fucking long enough for John to take a turn?" Riley asked. Dani and Theresa's eyes went wide; they weren't expecting Riley to bring that up.

John went over to Kristen. "What is she talking about?" John asked. "Nothing, babe. She's just jealous." Kristen said. "Oh really? Why don't we look at your messages and see what they have to say?" Riley said as she searched through Kristen's phone. "Oh, look! Here they are. Have a look, Johnny." She said, handing John the phone.

The messages put Kristen in a compromising position. She and Dolph had been exchanging nude photos; they had set up dinner dates; they had been discussing several recent sexual rendezvous'.

Kristen tried to take the phone from Riley, but she failed. John took the phone and read the messages to himself. "Y'all enjoy the show." Riley said with a wave as she walked away. A few seconds later, Riley heard fighting. She turned around and saw Dolph and John going at it. Kristen was crying in a corner; John had broken up with her. Riley laughed out loud. She was bitter and there was no denying it. If she couldn't be happy no one would be.

Riley strutted down the hallways smiling and waving at all the superstars. Riley wanted to find someone to spend the night with after the show; she didn't want to be alone. She threw all of her lady-like tendencies out the window. Tonight, Riley was going to be a common whore; that is, until she ran into Randy.

"Hey Riley." Randy said quietly. Riley scoffed and walked past him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm sorry, Riley! I messed up; I admit it. But dammit at least let me explain!" he said. Riley sighed. She had a few hours to kill before the show started so she agreed. Randy pulled her by her wrist and dragged her to his dressing room. Riley closed and locked the door; she stood with her arms folded. "Sit down and talk." She ordered. Randy did as he was told.

Randy sat on the couch and took a deep breath. "It started when you got discharged from the hospital. That next day, Sam called me and she was crying." He started. Riley rolled her eyes when she heard Sam's name. "She said she missed me and that she was lonely. She had convinced me that our marriage was worthy of being salvaged so I went home when you left for Tennessee. We had sex but I left right after. There was no pillow talk or anything like that." Randy said.

Riley was silent, listening. "Then I didn't see her again until she told me she was pregnant. I knew that it wasn't my baby from the start." He said. "If you knew it wasn't your baby, why did you let her stick around?" Riley asked. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I put a pregnant woman out on her own." He said. Riley scoffed. "But you were okay with breaking my heart?" she asked.

Randy sighed. "Don't do this, Riley." He said. "Do what? Call you out on your faults? That's what your problem is! Nobody ever tells you when you've fucked up. They just let you get away with because of who you are. You are not immune to mistakes, Randy." Randy nodded. "I know. I've learned that over the last six months." He said.

She stood quietly. "Say something. Please?" Randy said. Riley shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. Randy stood to try to hug her. She pushed away from him. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. Riley's jaw clenched as she spoke through her teeth. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" she shouted. Randy didn't know where this was coming from. He knew that Riley was heartbroken and upset with him, but he didn't think she hated him.

"I know I messed up, but why do you have to hate me?" he asked. Riley sobbed and sniffled. "I don't hate you for that. I hate you because I love you." She said quietly. Randy tried to hug her again; this time, she didn't push him away. Instead she cried loudly into his chest. "I shouldn't be in love with a man who lied to me! I shouldn't want to be with him every second of every day! I shouldn't be mad that he ran off with his wife! I hate that I'm in love with you, Randy!" she said into his chest. Randy was confused. "So you hate me because you love me?" he asked to be sure. Riley nodded.

Randy smiled. "Would it make you hate me less if I told you that I literally kicked Sam to the curb three months ago?" he asked. Riley looked up at him. "You did?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Yep. I filed for divorce, too." He said. "Seriously?" Riley asked. "I sure did. I love you and I don't want to start us off again on the wrong foot." He said.

Riley glared at him. "What makes you think we're getting back together?" she asked. Randy frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought— I though you…" he said letting his statement trail off. Riley laughed. She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and kissed him with everything he had.

When they broke the kiss, Riley looked into Randy's eyes and she noticed the guilt in his eyes from the night before was gone. She smiled and pecked his lips. She and Randy laid on the couch and talked for a nearly two hours; catching up and admitting mistakes between them both.

Randy looked at the time and gasped. "I need to get ready!" he said as he sprang up from the couch to get his boots. He sat back down on the couch to lace them up. Riley sat up. "How did you know it wasn't your baby?" she asked. Randy chuckled. "I got a vasectomy when I married her. I wanted to focus on my career. If I had a kid, I would have wanted to be around 24/7." He said.

Riley nodded. "You know she named the baby after you, right?" Riley asked. Randy was shocked. "She did _what_?" he asked. Riley laughed. "She named her son Randal Keith Orton, Jr." Riley said. Randy groaned and finished up his boots.

When he stood up, Riley grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "If we're going to do this, I have a few requests." She said. Randy smiled. "What are they?" he asked. Riley sighed. "First of all, I don't want to be your secret love affair. I want you to be proud to be with me." She said. Randy smiled and pecked her lips. "Done." He said.

"What else?" he asked. Riley grinned. "You have to be okay with me being the same crazy WWE fan I was when we met." She said. Randy smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said with. Riley squealed. "Thank you!" she said excitedly. Randy laughed. "You should get going. The show is starting soon." he said. Riley nodded and kissed Randy before she left.

Randy smiled as the dressing room door closed. He did a few stretches and jumps before he took his place backstage. He couldn't stop smiling; he knew he had to keep a straight face for his match, but he was too happy to not smile.

When Riley found her seat, Dani and Theresa were already seated. "Hey, y'all!" she said happily. Dani and Theresa smiled at her. "Hey, sweetie." Dani said. Riley looked at the women and hugged them both. "Thank y'all for making me come tonight. And for making Randy send me roses. And for making Randy come see me yesterday. And for whatever else you made him do." She said.

Theresa tried her best to act confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Riley just smiled. "Thanks." She said. The other two women just smiled and focused on the ring. The show was starting.

Wade Barrett's music hit and Riley jumped up from her seat; she screamed at the top of her lungs. The camera man panned over to her section and caught her on camera. Randy was watching backstage and laughed. He pulled out his cell and sent Riley a text. **I hope you'll give me the same reaction you just gave Wade. :( **

Riley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She laughed and sent a reply. **You might get something better. ;) **She put her phone away and enjoyed the match. Soon, the bell rang again when Wade won the match.

3MB, Team Hell No, Team Rhodes Scholars, and Antonio Cesaro all drew a huge reaction from Riley. The camera's continuously focused on her section because of its proximity to the announce table. Randy watched backstage and smiled at Riley's excitement; he thought she was adorable.

Randy's smile faded when Fandango's theme started. He knew how Riley felt about the ballroom dancer. Randy nearly growled when he saw the way the man was looking at Riley. He was livid; he couldn't watch for long, though. His match was right after Fandango's segment. He made his way to the curtain.

When he got there, he passed Fandango. "Could you go out there during the break and invite the redhead in the white t-shirt backstage?" Fandango asked one of the stage managers. They older lady nodded and made a note. Randy heard the man's request and he had to make sure everybody knew that the redhead was his.

His music hit and he walked out to the ramp and stopped to wait for Sheamus; his tag partner for the night. They walked down the ramp in sync before getting in the ring. Randy looked over at Riley and saw that she sat emotionless. She smiled and winked at him. He went to the ring post closest to her and did his signature pose all the while keeping his eyes on her.

He jumped down and the match handicap match against Big Show started. Riley cheered for Randy throughout the entire match; Randy's heart swelled to hear her encouragement. Eventually, Randy hit Show with a DDT from the top rope and coiled for an RKO. Riley was beside herself at the sight of Randy low on the mat; his back was arched and his body glistened in sweat and oil. She licked her lips without realizing it. Soon enough, Randy jumped up with the sexiest RKO Riley had ever seen from him. As Randy pinned his opponent, Riley jumped up and cheered loudly.

The referee raised Randy's hand in victory. Randy got out of ring and made his way to where Riley was standing behind the barricade. Before Riley could do or say anything, Randy crashed his lips to hers and explored her mouth with is tongue. Riley threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When Riley whimpered for air, Randy broke the kiss only to peck her lips again. The whole make out session was caught on camera and broadcasted live for everyone at the arena and everyone at home to see. The audience went wild at the scene. Even Dani and Theresa were shocked by Randy's actions. Randy smiled at Riley and winked before walking back stage.

John's segment was next. Riley took that time to check her messages and touch up her makeup. She was so uninterested in what he was saying. Before she knew it, exiting music was playing to indicate the end of the show.

When the show was over, the three women stood and went backstage. Riley bobbed and weaved through the crowd of fans in the arena. She wanted to find Randy as soon as possible so they can finish behind closed doors what they started in front of the whole world.

When she found him, his back was turned; he was talking to Stephen. Riley ran up behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder; her legs around his body; she licked the shell of his ear. "You want a piece of me?" she asked with a seductive whisper. She breathed in his natural scent mixed with his body wash and cologne.

Stephen laughed and said good bye to Randy as Riley continued to lick and nibble at Randy's ear. Randy grabbed Riley's legs and moaned softly. "I don't want to hurt you, Riley." He said empathetically. Riley sighed. "I'll be okay. The hospital isn't that far from here." She said. Randy chuckled. "Fine. Whatever you want; you'll get." He said.

**A/N: Please review! I love you for reading! Review for a sneak peek at chapter 11! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

**Meanwhile… **

At her newly rented apartment in Kentucky, Sam was sitting with baby Randy. She held him in her arms as she surfed through the TV channels. She stopped when she saw Raw was on. "Oh, look! Daddy's on, RJ." She said in a high pitched baby voice. As she gently rocked the baby Sam noticed that Randy was looking at someone in the audience as he posed on the ring post. She didn't see who it was, but she assumed it was someone with a clever sign. During the match, baby Randy fell asleep.

Samantha watched as Randy got out of the ring after his match. She saw him walk up to a familiar girl behind the barricade and kiss her. She gasped. "That bitch!" she shouted when she realized it was Riley. Baby Randy woke up and screamed as he cried. Sam tried to sooth the baby as she watched her husband ex-husband kiss the woman who stole him away.

Once baby Randy was asleep again, Sam put him in his crib to sleep as she packed a bag for each of them. She buckled RJ into the baby seat before she hopped in her car and drove. "That home wrecking slut is going to pay, RJ. We're going to get your daddy back." She said as she looked at the sleeping baby in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Randy stepped on the RV with Riley on his back. He saw that the RV driver was ready to go to Nashville where Smackdown was being taped the next night. "Um. You can turn up the radio up here if you don't want to hear what's going on in the back." Randy told the driver as he made his way to the bedroom. Riley giggled.

Once in the bedroom, Randy gently laid Riley on the bed and stripped down. Riley sat up on her elbows and watched him. She would never get tired of seeing his body. When he was completely naked, he climbed on top of an anticipating Riley. He sucked and nipped at her neck; she moaned at the feeling. He slipped his hands under her t-shirt, but she stopped him. "Let me." She said with a whisper.

She stood in front of Randy and stripped slowly. Randy licked his lips; he was leaned back on pillows with one arm behind his head as he stroked his hardening member with his free hand. Riley enjoyed seeing his eagerness, but she still took her time; mainly because her jeans were too tight to be removed quickly.

She stepped out of her jeans; they were the last article of clothing she was wearing. Randy looked like he was going to explode early, so Riley slowly crawled toward Randy on the bed. She straddled his lap and leaned down, kissing him passionately. She pulled away from the kiss and lined his hardened cock up with her entrance.

She slowly sank down on his member and moaned loudly. "Fuck!" she moaned with pleasure. Randy gave here slow, smooth strokes, but Riley wanted more. "Harder…" she moaned. Randy shook his head. "No. I don't want to hurt you, baby." He said. Riley accepted his answer and enjoyed the moment.

He changed his angle and hit her sweet spot dead on. Riley threw her head back in ecstasy. "Just like that. More." She whimpered. Randy sped up a little; he was still apprehensive about hurting her. "Please Randy! More!" she begged. Randy didn't reply; he slowed his strokes, almost stopping completely.

Riley groaned and took control. She bounced up and down on Randy's shaft. "ohmygod! Yes!" she moaned as she threw her head back. "Stop, Riley!" Randy said. "NO!" Riley said. "I'll be fine." She said. She sped up as she continued to ride Randy's cock. "You're going to hurt yourself!" Randy said. He didn't want her to stop since he was so close, but he didn't want her to be hurt either.

Riley moaned loudly. "I'm so close, baby!" she said. Randy had to stop her. He tried his best to hold her hips still, but he his oncoming orgasm was making him weak. "Fuck! Me too, baby!" he moaned as he started his thrusts again.

"Shiiiit!" Riley moaned as she reached her peak. Randy's thrusts got sloppy as he filled Riley with his seed. Riley collapsed on top of him; she was out cold. "Shit." Randy said. He gently rolled her off of him. He went to the bedroom's door and poked his head out. "Take me to the nearest hospital!" he yelled to the driver. The driver nodded and drove off.

Randy turned his attention back to Riley and quickly dressed her in his t-shirt and sweatpants. He pulled on sweats and a t-shirt as well. He glanced out the window and saw they were turning into a hospital parking lot. Randy hoisted Riley over his shoulder and quickly walked to the front of the bus. When the RV came to a stop, Randy quickly got off and carried Riley to the ER. Nurses were waiting with a stretcher.

Randy explained what happened; the nurses looked at him curiously, but they made note of the incident and sent for a doctor. Randy just sat and twiddled his thumbs while he waited for a doctor to show. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard his name. "Randy Orton?" he heard. He stood and walked toward the doctor. "Can you come with me, please?" he asked. Randy nodded; he was nervous.

Randy followed the doctor to a room where Riley was lying on the hospital bed with a smile on her face. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines. She had on an oxygen mask, an IV was in her arm, and her heart rate was being monitored. Randy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Are you aware of her condition?" the doctor asked. Randy and Riley nodded. "The same thing happened about six months ago." Randy said.

The doctor nodded as he took notes. "And before that?" he asked. Randy shrugged. "That was the first time we had been together." He said as he looked to Riley to answer. "It had never happened before I was with Randy." she said. The doctor was shocked. "Really?" he asked. Riley nodded. The doctor nodded and jotted more notes. "What about the time in between the six months?" he asked. Riley thought. "We weren't together during that time." She said. Randy nodded in agreement.

"So you only lose consciousness with him?" the doctor asked Riley. She nodded. The doctor made notes. "Would you mind if I ran some tests?" the doctor asked. Riley looked to Randy with concerned eyes. "What kind of tests?" Randy asked. "I just want to figure out what makes her black out; to find out if it's you that makes her black out or if it's her body rejecting an orgasm." He said. Randy squared his eyes at the doctor. "So basically, you want to watch us have sex while you take notes on it?" he asked. The doctor sighed.

"When you put it that way, it sounds perverted." The doctor said in an attempt to lighten the situation. "It is perverted!" Riley and Randy said at the same time. "I didn't mean to—" the doctor started. Riley cut him off. "Can I just sign the discharge papers, please?" Riley asked. The doctor sighed and nodded; he left to draw up the paper work.

Soon, nurses came to remove the IV, heart monitors and oxygen mask.

When the doctor returned, he felt guilty for the way he made the couple feel. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that we have never seen anything like this here. It would be nice to know why you lose consciousness after sex. That's all." he said. Riley signed the papers and stood from the bed. "Have a good evening, Doctor." Riley said as she walked out. Randy followed her.

Riley was quiet during the walk back to the RV. She kept her distance from him and walked with her arms folded. Randy sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist; he held her tightly as they walked in silence.

Once on the bus, Randy told the driver to go back to the arena. He nodded and drove off. Riley went straight to the bathroom where she stripped down and got in the shower. She just stood under the hot spray and cried. She hoped the running water would drown the sound of her sobs. When Randy knocked on the door, she realized she was wrong. "Babe? Are you okay?" he asked behind the door. Riley sniffled. "I'm fine." She answered with a broken voice. Randy sighed. He knew she wasn't fine. He just waited patiently until she was ready to come out.

Randy stood when the bathroom door opened. Riley poked her head out. "Can you hand me my clothes?" she asked quietly. Randy nodded. "Here you go, baby." He said as he handed her the clothes. Riley retreated into the bathroom again when she had the clothes. Randy couldn't understand why Riley had become modest all of a sudden. Just two and a half hours ago, she had stripped for him. Now, it seemed like Riley didn't want Randy to see her naked. Randy just didn't understand.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Riley immerged from the bathroom. Randy watched her as she cautiously moved around the room looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Randy asked. Riley picked up her phone and showed it to him. "My phone." She said hardly above a whisper. She sat on the edge of the bed and read through a few text messages from Dani and Theresa.

Randy sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riley quickly stood from his embrace. "Can you take me home?" she asked. "Um—sure. Yeah. I'll take you as soon as we get back to the arena." He said. Riley nodded and went to the front of the bus. She waited there quietly while Randy took a shower. By the time he had gotten dressed, they arrived at the arena.

Riley waited until the bus came to a complete stop before moving. When it did, the engine shut off and Riley quickly got off. Randy followed her.

"Riley! Riley! Wait up!" Randy yelled after her. Riley didn't slow down. She got to Randy's rental car and pulled at the passenger side door handle. The door was locked. When Randy finally caught up, Riley expected him to unlock the door but he didn't; he went to the passenger side and trapped Riley between his body and the car.

"What's going on with you?" Randy asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." Riley said. Randy rolled his eyes. "No, you're not! What's wrong babe?" he asked again. Riley was getting frustrated. "I said nothing, Randy! Just drop it!" she yelled. Randy sighed. "I'm not unlocking this door until you tell me what's going on." He said sternly. "Fine. I'll just find another ride." Riley said as she ducked under Randy's arms and marched away toward the arena.

Randy followed her. "I'm trying to help, Riley! I want to help you through whatever is going on with you! Just talk to me!" he yelled after her.

Riley groaned and turned to face Randy. "I'm tired and hungry and I want to go home! Just leave me alone, okay?" she yelled. Randy was confused. "Why? What could I have possibly done wrong this time?" Randy asked annoyed. "It's not you, Randy. It's me." She said. Randy went from annoyed to angry. "What the fuck is that cliché bullshit supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.

Tears started to fall from Riley's face; she sniffled and wiped her tears. "I'm a freak Randy! Don't you get it? I'm some malfunctioning freak who can't even have a regular orgasm without blacking out!" she sobbed loudly. Randy felt bad for her; he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

He stroked her short red hair. "You are not a freak baby." Randy said. Riley mumbled something, but Randy understood her perfectly. "I don't hate you. I love you with everything I have." He said sweetly. Riley pulled away from his hold. "Really?" she asked. Randy smiled. "Of course, babe." He said. Riley pecked his lips.

When they broke the kiss, Randy walked Riley back to the rental car. "Now, I can either take you home where you'll stay or I can take you home where you'll pack a bag and stay with me for the Smackdown taping tomorrow night. It's up to you." Randy said. "Oh, and I'm not unlocking the door until you answer correctly." He said. Riley smiled. "I'd love to go to Smackdown with you tomorrow." She said. "Good." Randy said with a sexy gravely tone. He kissed Riley passionately. When she whimpered for air, Randy unlocked the car doors and broke the kiss.

The drive to Riley's house was actually enjoyable. Riley was glad that Randy wanted her to be at the Smackdown taping. When they pulled into Riley's driveway, Randy didn't expect to go inside. "Are you coming?" Riley asked. Randy smiled and nodded.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Riley asked as they walked inside. "No, I'm good." Randy said. Riley went upstairs; dragging Randy with her. Randy fell into Riley's bed. He was exhausted. "Hey! Wake up! Help me find something to wear!" Riley demanded as she threw a pillow at him. Randy groaned and sat up. "Anything you wear will look amazing." He said. Riley grinned. "How about this?" she asked. "Perfect." He said without looking.

Riley laughed. "You might want to look at it, Randy." she said. Randy opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes widened when he saw what Riley was holding up. "Hell no! Burn that thing!" he yelled. Riley laughed and tossed the purple John Cena shirt aside.

She walked over to Randy and straddled his lap. "Remember when I said that I want you to be proud to be with me?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Well, I want to _make_ you proud, Randy. I want to look good for you at all times. That's why I want you to have some input on what I wear tomorrow." She said. Randy smiled slightly. "I understand, baby." He said. Riley smiled and pecked his lips. "So you'll help me find something?" she asked. Randy nodded and stood with Riley in his arms. She squealed.

Once in the closet, Randy put Riley back on her feet. "Really Riley? You expect me to pick from all of this?" he asked looking around the huge closet. "This is the size of my bedroom at home!" he said in disbelief. Riley ignored his comments and pulled out dresses. "What about this one?" she asked. Randy shook his head. "Too short." He said. Riley put the dress back. "This?" she asked. "Too low cut." He said. Riley sighed and put that dress back, too.

An half an hour later, Riley was flipping through dresses when Randy pulled one out. "I like this one." He said. Riley looked at him with skepticism. "But that's shorter than the first and it shows more cleavage that the other one." She said. Randy pouted. "But I like it. Just try it on." He said. Riley sighed and got undressed. She pulled on the dress, letting Randy zip it in the back.

"See? It's nice." Randy said. Riley smiled. "Okay. I'll wear it." She said. Randy went to leave the closet, but Riley grabbed his arm. "What about the shoes?" she asked. Randy groaned when he saw the walls of shoes in the closet. Riley laughed as she started looking for the perfect pair.

**A/N: First of all, what the hell is Sam up to? Secondly, what do you think about Randy and Riley's reconnection so far? I love you for reading! Review for a sneak peek at chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

Riley and Randy decided that Riley would fly out to Alabama to join him on the road next week to celebrate the finalizing of the Randy's divorce. She just wanted to pack some things before they left.

Riley was asleep Friday night when he was woken up to her blaring fire alarm. Her room was filled with thick, black smoke. Riley jumped out of bed and scrambled to find her laptop, laptop charger, cell phone, and cell phone charger. Before she could, her bedroom door was broken down by firefighters.

"LET'S GO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!" they yelled over the alarm. "I have to find my laptop!" she replied. One of the firemen grabbed her and ran out of the house. Riley kicked and screamed the whole way.

Once outside, Riley saw Tucker nervously waiting. He ran to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Riley nodded. "But my laptop is in there!" she said frantically. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said as he walked her to the ambulance where she was examined and transported to the hospital. Tucker followed in his own car. At the hospital, Riley was treated for second and third degree burns on her legs and arms. She was sedated at left to rest.

**Saturday morning**

A nurse arrived and woke Riley from her sleep. "Good morning, Riley. I'm just going to change your bandages and I'll be out of your way so you can take a shower." She said. Riley nodded. She looked around and saw that Tucker was sleeping on a chair in the corner. 'Tucker?" she called out. He stirred and stretched. "Hmm?" he asked. "I need some clothes." She said. Tucker nodded. "I know. I brought you some of the clothes you had at my place." He said. Riley smiled.

"All done!" the nurse said. Riley smiled. "I covered the bandages with plastic so you can don't have to worry about getting them wet." The nurse said. "Thanks." Riley said. The nurse smiled and left.

Tucker helped Riley take a shower and helped her get dressed. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend Tuck. I really appreciate your help. Thank you." She said. Tucker smiled and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to thank me, honey. That's what I'm here for. But while we're on the topic of friends, I was hoping you could do me a favor." He said.

Riley nodded. "Anything. What is it?" she asked. Tucker smirked. "Could you hook me up with John?" he asked. Riley frowned. "John Cena?" she asked. Tucker nodded. "Trust me, you don't want him. He's an ass." She said. Tucker shrugged. "It was worth a shot, huh?" he said. Riley laughed and went back to the bed where she read magazines Tucker brought her.

**That night**

There was a knock on the hospital door. Riley was sleeping, so Tucker opened the door. It was one of the firemen from the scene the night before. "Riley's sleeping right now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Tucker asked. Riley yawned. "It's okay, Tuck. I'm awake." She said. "Miss Nelson?" the fireman asked. Riley sat up and smiled. The fireman sighed. "We were able to salvage a necklace and a baby pacifier. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we weren't able to find and save your baby." The man said. Riley frowned. "Um. This isn't my necklace and I don't have any children." She said.

Just then, Randy barged into the room. "Oh my god, baby! Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed to her side. "I'm fine, Randy. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Tucker called me and told me what happened. I took the first flight out." He said. Riley smiled. "Thank you for coming, but you didn't have to. I know you're busy with work." She said. Randy smiled. "I'll always be wherever you need me; regardless of what I'm doing for work." He said.

Randy looked at what she held in her hands. "What are you doing with Sam's necklace?" he asked. Riley looked to the firefighter to explain. "We found the necklace and pacifier after the fire. They were all we were able to salvage." He said. Randy took the necklace from Riley. "Is there an officer I can talk to?" he asked. The firefighter left and brought an investigator back. "This is Detective Nash." The fireman said before leaving again.

Randy gave the detective the necklace and baby pacifier. "These belong to my ex-wife and the fireman said he found it after the fire." He said. "Are you sure?" he asked. Randy nodded. Nash put the items in an evidence bag and made note of the findings. "Do you know where I can find her?" the detective asked. Randy shrugged. "Last I heard, she was living with her parents; but I know she has moved since then. I just don't know where to." He said.

The detective nodded. "It's fine. If she has a cell phone, we can track her that way." He said. Randy gave the detective Sam's cell phone number and his own. "I'll let you know if find any leads." Nash said before leaving.

When the door closed, Riley took a deep breath and wiped a tear. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "They didn't save my laptop." She said with a sniffle. Randy laughed. "I'll get you a new one; a better one." He said. Riley shook her head. "You don't understand. All of my fics were saved on there. I hadn't uploaded them yet." She said.

Randy frowned. "Your what?" he asked. "My fan fiction stories. I had so many, too." She said. Randy smiled. "How about I help you rewrite them?" He asked. Riley laughed. "No, thanks." She said.

At that, the doctor came to check on Riley. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Riley smiled slightly. "Fine. I don't feel any pain or tenderness." She said. He nodded. "That's good." He said making notes. Randy and Riley smiled. "Thanks for taking care of her, doctor." Randy said extending his hand. "No problem. Just doing my job." The doctor said as he shook Randy's hand.

"When will I be able to leave?" Riley asked. "Well, judging by how quickly the burns have healed thus far, I'd say you will be ready to go tomorrow morning." He said. Riley smiled. "Thank you." She said. The doctor nodded as he looked through her records. "You were here Monday night?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Yes. In the ER." She answered. "Why do you ask? Is it important?" Randy asked.

The doctor shook his head and continued reading. "We also have your records from a Chicago hospital. It says you black out during orgasms?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Did the doctor in Chicago tell you it was a vasovagal response?" he asked. Riley and Randy both shook their heads.

Riley was alert and ready to listen to what the doctor had to say. "You know how you stand up too quickly and get dizzy?" the doctor asked. Riley nodded. "Well, this is the same thing. All you have to do is increase your caffeine intake and you'll be fine." He said. Riley was shocked. "Really? Caffeine? That's it? Just a little coffee?" she asked. The doctor nodded. "It's that simple." He said. Riley and Randy laughed. The doctor excused himself and left.

Randy turned his attention to Tucker who had been staring at him since he got there. Randy was silently thanking the universe that looks couldn't kill. "Thank you for calling me, Tucker." Randy said. Tucker didn't say anything; he stood from where he was seated and kissed Riley's forehead. "Call me later, sweetie." He said. Riley smiled. "Of course." She said. Tucker left and Randy sighed.

"Why does he hate me so much?" he asked. Riley smiled. "You're the only guy to ever take me away from him. Tuck and I grew up together. I guess he feels like I'm abandoning him for you." She said. Randy nodded and yawned.

Riley moved over a little on the bed, offering Randy the spot to sleep. Randy laid on the hospital bed with Riley in his arms; she rested her head in his chest.

Hours later, Randy's ringing cell phone woke him up. Randy groaned and answered. "What?" he asked grumpily, yet quietly. He didn't want to wake Riley. **Randy Orton? **_Yeah? _**This is Detective Nash. I'm just calling to let you know that we found and arrested your ex-wife. She was holed up in a motel just a few minutes from Riley's house. **_Really? _**Yes, sir. The arraignment will be Monday morning at 9 at the Memphis Courthouse if you want to be there.** _Okay. Thanks. _**No problem. Have a good night. **_You, too._

Randy hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. Riley stirred. "Who was that?" She asked sleepily. "Detective Nash. They just arrested Sam." He said. Riley didn't seem to process what Randy said. "Okay." She said. Randy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Riley." He said. "I love you, too babe." She said with a kiss to his chest. The couple drifted back to sleep almost immediately.

**Monday morning **

Randy had called Vince to tell him what was happening; Vince gave him a month off to take care of his personal business.

Riley and Randy checked into a hotel when she was discharged from the hospital. Riley got some new clothes and other necessities since everything burned in the fire. Right now, they were on their way to the court house for Sam's arraignment.

Sam pleaded guilty to breaking and entering, arson, and attempted murder; she was looking at 35 years to life in prison. There was short recess for sentencing. When court resumed, the judge sentenced her to life without the possibility of parole.

"Would the victim like to make a statement?" the judge asked. Riley stood and went to the microphone. "Your Honor, my name is Riley-Ann Marie Nelson. I was in the house when it was set on fire; I suffered second and third degree burns. I also suffer from vasovagal responses; it's kind of like when you stand up too fast and get dizzy." She said. The judge was curious. "How do you treat that?" he asked.

Riley smiled. She was hoping he would ask. "Well, in my case, I black out during orgasms in sex. Luckily I have the defendant's ex-husband helping me through it. We basically have sex as often as possible." She said looking at Sam. Sam's face turned red with anger, but there was nothing she could do about it. The judge nodded uncomfortably as Riley went back to her seat.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" the judge asked. Randy went to the microphone. "Your Honor, I would like to petition the court for full custody of my son, Randal Keith Orton, Jr." he said. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? You aren't even his father. You don't have the right!" she yelled.

Randy chuckled. "I'm listed as the father on the child's birth certificate, Your Honor." He said as he handed over a copy of the birth certificate. The judge reviewed the paper presented to him. "Miss Speno, I have no choice but to grant Mr. Orton full custody of Randal Keith Orton, Jr. Court adjourned." The judge said with a bag of his gavel.

**That afternoon**

Randy and Riley picked up baby Randy from Child Services and went back to the courthouse to change his name. Randy didn't want the baby to grow up under the impression that he had to be just like him. Randy wanted the baby to have his own identity.

"So, what should we name him?" Riley asked as she held the baby in her arms. Randy smiled. "I was thinking about Nelson Andrew Orton." He said as he wrote on the form. Riley frowned. "Nelson? That's my last name. Are you sure about that?" she asked. Randy smiled lovingly. "I was hoping you would be willing to change it soon." He said as he pulled out a tiny pink gift box topped with a bow.

Riley gasped. Randy opened the box and inside was a 2 ct Pink Diamond engagement ring. Riley nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes! A million times yes!" she said. Randy smiled and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. As he did, the baby squealed in excitement. Riley and Randy laughed at newly named Nelson.

Randy kissed Riley's lips passionately. He broke the kiss and smiled at her bright blue eyes. "I can't wait to start a family with you, baby. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." He said. "Me either, babe." She said with a peck to Randy's lips. Randy looked down at Nelson. "What about you, bud? Are you happy?" he asked. The three month old squealed happily again. "I guess that's a yes." Randy said with a smile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Please review for a sneak peek at chapter 13! I love you for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**ONE MONTH LATER; St. Louis, Missouri**

Randy groaned as he woke up. "I got him, baby." Riley said referring to Nelson who was crying in the next room. "You should take a shower and get packed. Your flight leaves in a few hours." She said as she dragged herself to the nursery they called to be designed as soon as Randy gained custody of the now four month old. She smiled as she picked the baby up from the crib. "It's okay, baby boy. Are you hungry? I bet you are! Let's get you cleaned up first." She said happily.

She bathed the baby, put him in a diaper, and dressed him in a blue "Daddy Loves Me" onesie. "You look so handsome, Nel!" she chuckled. Riley heard snoring coming from the master bedroom. "Let's go wake Daddy." She said. Nelson cooed.

Riley tip toed into the bedroom and sat on Randy's side of the bed and laid Nelson next to him. "Tell Daddy to wake up, Nel." She said. The baby squealed loudly. Randy shook from the noise; he smiled when he saw Nelson next to him. "Hey bud!" he said. Nelson smiled. Randy sat up and took Nelson in his arms; he gently bounced the baby.

Riley smiled at her two men. "Can I get you something for breakfast?" Riley asked. "Uh, waffles and a protein shake is fine." He said. Riley nodded and took Nelson from Randy's arms; she pecked his lips. "Now, get up!" she said. Randy smiled and slapped her ass as she walked away; Riley yelped. "Daddy is a meanie." She told Nelson. "Don't listen to her, Nel!" Randy yelled playfully from the bathroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Riley put Nelson is his playpen while she made his bottle. As she fed him, the protein powder and milk Riley put in the blender mixed. Nelson finished his bottle before the protein shake was smooth so Riley burped him and put him back in the playpen.

When the shake was done, Riley poured it in Randy's designated shake pitcher and put it in the refrigerator. She sliced fruit and started on the homemade waffles. When she finished enough waffles for Randy and herself, she sat at the dining table next to Nelson's playpen and enjoyed her breakfast.

Out of nowhere, Randy swooped in and tried to get a bite of Riley's waffles. Before Randy could even get his hand on the fork, Riley slapped his hand away. "Don't touch my food! Get your own; it's in the warmer." she scolded. Nelson giggled from his playpen. "You think that's funny, Nel?" Randy asked his son. The baby cooed.

Randy shook his head. "Mommy is turning into a viper just like Daddy; she's a vipress." He said to Nelson as he passed the playpen. Riley stopped chewing her food. It was the first time Randy had referred to her as Nelson's 'mommy'. She didn't know how to react.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked as he sat next to Riley at the table. "You just called me his mommy." Riley said quietly. Randy didn't realize what he said. "Are you okay with that?" he asked. Riley nodded as she looked down at her engagement ring. "So are we not going to tell him about Sam?" she asked. "I don't see why we should. She's in prison for the rest of her life. There's no chance of Nelson ever meeting her. If he gets curious when he's older, we'll just have to tell him the truth." He said. Riley nodded and went back to eating.

Riley finished and stood to leave. "I'm going to take a shower; will you be okay with him?" she asked Randy. He nodded with a mouthful of waffles.

When she returned from her shower, Riley cleaned the off the dining table. She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Happy birthday, babe." Randy whispered into her ear. Riley turned around to face him. She gasped when Randy presented her with a bouquet of roses.

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you so much, baby!" Riley said with a smile. "You're welcome; I love you." Randy said. Riley smiled. "I love you, too." She said. Riley broke away from Randy to put the flowers in a vase. While she did that, Randy put his bags in the Range Rover he recently bought Riley when she moved in.

Riley strapped Nelson in the car seat and drove Randy to the airport. "I don't like this, Randy." She said when they pulled up. "Don't like what?" he asked. "Dropping you off at the airport." She said with an exaggerated pout. Randy smiled and kissed Riley passionately. "I know, baby, but I'll be back before you notice I'm gone." He said. Riley nodded and got out of the car.

She took the baby carrier and followed Randy inside the airport. "This is it." Randy said when they reached a terminal. Tears formed in Riley's eyes. Randy pulled her close to him by her waist. "I love you, Riley. I'll be back soon." he said. Riley nodded and pecked his lips. Randy picked up Nelson and held him close in his arms. "You take care of Mommy, buddy. You're the man of the house while I'm gone, okay?" he said. Nelson just stared at Randy; Randy laughed and put the baby back in the carrier.

Randy hugged Riley one last time. "I love you." Riley said. "I love you too, baby." He said. He kissed her forehead and walked away. Riley wiped a stray tear and smiled. She knew her fiancé was going to come back to her soon. "Let's go home Nel; I need to get the house cleaned." She said.

Back at home, Riley put Nelson down for nap while she dusted the hardwood floors throughout the entire house. She wore a baby monitor on her hip as she cleaned. When she finished after nearly two hours, she collapsed on the bed she shared with Randy. Just as she hit the soft comforter, Nelson woke up crying. She smiled and went to check on him.

She changed his diaper and rocked him; when he finally fell asleep, Riley put him back in the crib only to have him cry yet again. Riley sighed and took Nelson to bed with her. She bounced with him until he fell asleep. Riley held the sleeping baby in her arms as she drifted off.

Both she and Nelson were woken by the ringing doorbell. Riley groaned and went downstairs with Nelson in her arms; she put him in his playpen. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" she yelled as she left the kitchen.

She opened the door to a delivery man who had a cart that carried a big box and a large bouquet-like basket of fresh fruit. She was curious as to what was in the box; she hadn't ordered anything online lately. "Riley Orton?" the delivery man asked. Riley smiled brightly as she giggled. "I'm Riley but I'm not an Orton yet, but I will be soon." Riley said as she showed off her engagement ring. The man nodded and smiled. "Well, these are for you." He said. Riley smiled and opened the door wider for him and his cart to enter. He unloaded the cart and gave Riley a form to sign. "Thank you. Have a good day." Riley said. The man nodded as he left; Riley closed the door.

Riley got Nelson from the playpen and sat on the living room floor with him and the recent delivery. In the box were 2 Randy Orton Brawlin' Buddies labeled **Nelson **and **Riley**. Riley squeezed the belly of the first one. "Hey, Nelson!" Randy's voice projected from the toy. Nelson giggled at the sound of his father's voice. Riley smiled. "You hear that, Nel? That's Daddy!" She said to the happy baby.

She showed him the stuffed toy. He grabbed at the hands; squeezing one of them. "Good morning, Nelson." It said. Riley smiled at Nelson's reaction. He was so excited. She squeezed the other hand. "Good night, Nelson." The toy said. Riley felt tears sting her eyes; Randy had done something so thoughtful for his son to make up for his absence.

She picked up the second plush toy and squeezed its belly. "I love you, Riley." The toy said. She squeezed it again. "I miss you, babe." it said. Riley smiled and squeezed it a third time. "I can't wait to make you my wife." It said. Riley smiled from ear to ear. It was one of the sweetest and most thoughtful gifts she had ever gotten.

Riley put the toys away and fed Nelson. She burped him and put him a baby swing while she read the note attached to the fruit basket.

**Dear Riley: If you're reading this, I have landed in Texas. I just want you do know that you and Nelson mean the world to me. I hate that I'm not with you for your birthday, but I hope I have made you happy thus far. I have scheduled a spa day for you and Becky tomorrow. I want you to enjoy that time; you can leave Nelson with Mom and Dad. Enclosed is a pre-paid $5,000 gift card for whatever you want. Over the past year, you have made me the happiest man on Earth. You are everything I could ever ask for in a wife. The day you become Riley Orton will be the best day of my life. I love you. Your future husband, Randy Orton.**

Riley smiled at the letter and called her fiancé. **Hello? **_Hey, Randy! I just got your gifts in the mail. _**Really? Do you like it? **_Baby, I love it. Thank you so much. We already miss you here. _**I know, babe. Don't forget to watch Raw tonight. **_I could never forget. _**How's Nelson been so far? **_He's been pretty good. A little fussy, but nothing I can't handle. _**That's good. Tell him hello for me. **_I will. I love you so much. Good luck tonight. _**Thanks babe. I love you, too. Bye. **_Bye. _

After the phone call, Riley looked through the kitchen for something to cook for dinner. When she didn't find anything, she prepared Nelson for a grocery store trip by changing his diaper and making a bottle to take with them.

At the grocery store, Nelson was much fussier that Riley could have anticipated. He screamed almost the whole time. No matter how Riley tried to sooth him, nothing worked. She even tried a bottle and pacifier. Absolutely nothing was working; Riley got nasty glares from the other shoppers. "He's a baby; babies cry, you know." She said to one particularly judgmental lady.

Once back at home, Nelson was calm. "Really, Nel? You caused a scene at the store, but as soon as we get home, you're an angel. What am I going to do with you?" she said. Nelson giggled. Riley smiled and put him in a Bloom Coco Baby Lounge on the kitchen counter. He babbled while she cooked dinner for herself.

She smiled at the sweet baby as he tried to put his foot in his mouth. He was so precious; Riley felt so blessed to have him and Randy in her life. This was a life she never thought she would have. Of course she had dreamed of it, but she never expected it to happen. She couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Review for a sneak peek at chapter 14. I love you for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**Months Later**

**Sunday**

Nelson is now 9 months old; he's a busy body. He has started crawling and standing up on his own. Riley is trying to teach him how to walk. "Come on; come to Mommy!" she said to coax him over to her. He held on to the coffee table as he stood in an attempt to walk. He fell on his bottom and decided to crawl instead. Riley laughed. "It's okay, baby boy. You'll get it soon!" she said with a smile.

Randy was still away from home and Riley slowly got the hang of things without him there. She actually enjoyed the time she had to bond with Nelson. She knew that since she didn't give birth to him, it was going to be harder to form a mother-son bond.

"Time for lunch Nel!" Riley said in a high pitch baby voice. Becky, Randy's sister, criticized her for talking to Nel so often. Riley figured it was a way for him to learn how to speak; it worked. He had begun to make sounds; trying to form them into words.

Riley put Nelson in his high chair and opened a jar of baby food. As she fed him, Nelson kept reaching towards her. Riley assumed he was trying to get to get her dangling earrings, so she just ignored it. Nelson babbled in between each spoonful until he said his first word. "Dada!" he giggled. Riley gasped. "Nelson! Your first word! Daddy's going to be so excited when he comes home!" she said in praise. "Surprise!" someone yelled behind her. Riley screamed in fright and turned around. It was Randy; he had come home for a show in St. Louis.

She launched herself in his arms and held him tightly; Randy had picked her up off her feet. When he put her down, Riley started the coffee maker and gave Randy a suggestive look. He winked at her and looked to Nelson. "Hey Nelson!" he said with a smile. "Dada! Dada! Dada!" he said repeatedly. Randy smiled and grabbed the half eaten baby food and continued to feed Nelson. Riley just stood back and watched; she had forgotten about the Raw show in St. Louis on Monday.

Riley was brought from her thoughts by Randy's voice. "Has he had a nap today?" he asked when the baby food jar was empty. Riley shook her head. "No. Why?" She asked. "Because I need some time alone with my fiancé; I want to make sure he sleeps through it." He said. Riley smiled and poured her cup of coffee and drank a few sips. When she was done with the cup, Riley took Nelson upstairs to clean him up before putting him down for a nap.

She closed the nursery's door and sauntered into the master bedroom where her fiancé waited for her. He was laid out on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Riley smiled and tiptoed to him and straddled his waist. "I missed you so much, babe." she said as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Randy smiled and opened his eyes. "Trust me, I missed you so much more." He said. Riley smiled and kissed him passionately. "Are you sure he won't wake up?" Randy asked in a whisper on Riley's lips. "Positive. He sleeps soundly." She said. Randy smiled and rolled Riley over on her back. He attacked her neck with kisses and nips. Riley moaned beneath him. Randy's hands roamed all over her smooth skin underneath her shirt. He tugged at the hem of the shirt and Riley raised her arms to let him take the shirt off. When he did, Riley wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Riley kissed him passionately until she needed air. When they parted, Randy stood and took off his jeans and shirt; leaving him completely naked. Riley pulled her sweat pants off as Randy stripped himself.

When Randy returned to the bed, he laid between Riley's legs and trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck; he bit lightly on the sweet spot he found a year earlier. Riley moaned loudly. Randy smiled and reached in the nightstand for lube. He glazed his hardening cock with the slick lube and positioned himself at Riley's entrance. He plunged inside her making her yelp with pleasure.

Randy started with slow, smooth strokes. Riley didn't protest like she usually would; she actually enjoyed the pace. "More?" Randy asked. Riley shook her head. "Love… this…" she said between gasps as he prodded at her tender center. Randy nodded and kissed her lips tenderly. He broke the kiss and watched her writhe beneath him. "God, I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too" she said just as quietly.

All of a sudden, Randy's strokes got faster and harder. "Fuck yes!" Riley moaned as she arched her back. She dug her nails into his skin, leaving scratches on his back. Randy's body dripped with sweat. "Just like that! Please don't stop!" she begged as thrashed under her fiancé as he pounded into her.

Riley could feel herself on the edge of ecstasy. "I'm so close, baby." She moaned. "No. Hold it; I want you to cum with me." Randy said. Riley shook her head violently. "I can't hold it. Please, I have to cum." She begged. "You can hold it, baby. Trust me." He said as he kissed her.

Riley tried her best to hold her orgasm. "I can't take it anymore!" she whined. Just then, Randy's strokes got sloppy. "I'm close baby. Hold it." He said. He groaned as he felt a tight warmness in is stomach. "Now!" he moaned as streams of his seed filled Riley's passage. She moaned loudly as she let go of her orgasm.

Riley's body trembled in delight as she came down from the intensity. Randy watched her to make sure she was okay. She smiled up at him. "That was amazing." She said. Randy gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Yeah it was." He said as he rolled off of her. Riley snuggled into Randy's chest, content.

Soft coos came from the baby monitor Riley had on the nightstand. Riley chuckled. "Sounds like somebody is awake." She said. Randy smiled. The soft coos turned into wails. Riley sighed. "I got him, babe. You stay here." Randy said. Riley smiled and watched Randy walk out. It was nice to have him home to help out with Nelson; even if it was only a day or two.

When Randy came back to the room, Riley was lying in bed; fully relaxed. "Is he okay?" she asked. Randy nodded. "He's fine. Just a little lonely, I guess. I gave him the buddy to keep him company." He said. Riley smiled. Randy disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He poked his head out the bathroom door. "Are you coming?" he asked Riley. She smiled and joined him in the bathroom where they showered together.

They got out, dried off, and dressed themselves when they were done. Riley changed the bed sheets and took the soiled sheet downstairs to put in the wash. When she got back, Randy was sitting comfortably in the bed watching TV. Riley got her laptop and sat between his legs. She opened the laptop and typed away. She didn't realize Randy was reading over her shoulder.

"Am I gay in all of your stories?" he asked. Riley jumped at the sudden question. She laughed. "No; not in all of them. I have two where you're straight; but you're a cheater in both of them, so I don't think that's any better." She said. Randy laughed and continued reading the screen. "Punk? Really? Not only am I gay, but I'm fucking Phil Brooks?" he exclaimed. "What? I think y'all are pretty hot together." Riley said.

Randy shuddered. "Now I won't even be able to be in the same room with him without thinking about that." He said. Riley smiled. "That's what you get for reading over my shoulder." She said. Randy laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Can I help?" he asked. Riley looked at him questioningly. "I don't see why not; but if you do, I'll have to say that you co-wrote it." She said.

Randy thought for a moment. "Can I have an alias?" he asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said. For the rest of the day, Randy and Riley wrote several chapters for Riley's fan fiction stories. Randy got to write his own lines because he felt like Riley made him seem too nice. Riley had no objection; she just enjoyed the quality time.

**Monday night**

Riley had dropped Nelson off with Bob and Elaine for the night so she could go to the Raw show. She sat on the front row with Dani and Theresa; she was showing them pictures of Nelson before the show started.

At the top of the hour, the lights in the arena dimmed and the show started with Raw's theme. The crowd was loud; Riley was more excited to listen to the crown than she was to see the actual show. When Raw's theme ended, John Cena's music hit. It was no surprise to anyone; John had become known for starting Raw off every Monday night.

When he got in the ring, he jumped around and posed; he grabbed a microphone and did his usual pre-match shtick. He ended his spiel with, "You fans are amazing! You some out every Monday and give us the best reactions we can ever hope for. We do what we do for you! Now, some fans get a little crazy and that's okay." He said. He found Riley in the audience and glared at her before he continued. "But some fans get all _riled _up and try to sleep with us and that is not okay. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!" he said.

The crowd cheered loudly as John pulled off his shirt. He searched the crowd for a wanting fan to whom he would through his shirt. He spotted Riley and threw the shirt to her. When she caught it, she frowned and threw it back into the ring only to have John toss it back to her. Again, she threw it back.

John chuckled and exited the ring with the shirt in hand. He forcefully put the shirt over Riley's head. Snatched the shirt off and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. John was surprised by her actions; the crowd went wild. John just laughed it off and pretended he didn't care, that it was scripted; but in reality, it was a huge cut to his ego.

The rest of the show was pretty mediocre. Riley was disappointed in WWE for their lack of attention to what the fans wanted. It had frustrated her even more that WWE had begun to eliminate Divas from the show all together.

When the show ended, Riley walked through the backstage area looking for Randy. He was nowhere to be found. She turned a corner onto a dark hallway; suddenly, she was snatched up by her waist. The captor put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He carried her away to the parking lot where he shoved her inside his car. He stuffed a cloth in her mouth and taped it shut. Riley tried to fight back, but it was no use. He taped her hands behind her back; he also taped her feet together. She was terrified; she felt her heart beat faster. She was getting lightheaded. Then it was black; she had passed out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Review for a sneak peek at chapter 15! I love you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews for chapter 14; sad, even. As a writer, I enjoy feedback from the readers. To see how many people have read a chapter and to see how few reviews were made is very discouraging. I was thinking about not even posting this chapter, but I've decided not to post anymore stories period. I think it's kind of useless to write chapter after chapter and get almost no reviews. The reviews I do get are amazing and I'm grateful for them, but at this point, posting more chapters doesn't seem necessary if no one is going to review them. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far because if I don't get any reviews, this is last of Fangirl, Randy; Randy Fangirl. On the other hand, if y'all review, expect chapter 16 on Friday. **

**Still Monday**

John pulled up to the motel and tried to get Riley to get out of his rental car. When she didn't move, John assumed it was out of protest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside the motel room and threw her on the bed. He looked at her and realized that she wasn't moving.

He slapped her face to wake her up, but nothing happened. He checked for a pulse, and he couldn't find one. Truly, Riley had a pulse; John simply didn't look for it in the right places. John panicked. "Holy shit! She's dead! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he said. He paced back and forth trying to think of a plan. "I could leave her here. Nobody saw me come in with her. But what if somebody did see me? I could go to jail!" he thought aloud. He sighed and picked up Riley's limp body and put her back in the car.

John drove off to the hospital and dumped her at the entrance of the emergency room; he sped off into the night.

* * *

Randy took a shower in the locker room and got dressed. He looked all over the building for Riley; she was nowhere to be found. He took out his cell and dialed Riley's number. Everyone had left for the night so it's pretty quiet. He heard Riley's phone ringing in the distance. He followed the sound to his own locker room in a cubby space along with her purse.

He really started to worry; he knew that Riley would never go anywhere without her purse. He knew something was wrong. Randy was still panicking when his phone rang. It was a St. Louis number so he answered. _What? _**Is this Randy Orton? **_Yes. Who is this?_** I'm calling from the Memorial Hospital regarding Riley-Anne Nelson. **_Is she okay?! _**Please come to the hospital as soon as possible. **_Okay. Thanks. _

Randy grabbed his bags and Riley's belongings before he jumped in his own car and sped away towards the hospital. When he got there, he was an emotional wreck. "I'm looking for Riley Nelson." He said in anxiety to the nurse sitting at the nurses' station. The nurse was about to look through the computer until a doctor touched Randy on his shoulder.

"Randy Orton?" the doctor asked. Randy nodded. "Can we talk in private?" the doctor asked. Again, Randy nodded. The doctor pulled Randy aside. "I'm Dr. Desiel. I'll be looking after Riley-Anne while she's here." He said. "Just Riley is fine." Randy said, correcting the doctor. He nodded. "Well, first of all, we found her on the pavement outside the hospital doors. Her mouth was taped shut; her hands and feet were bound. It seems like she was just dumped here." He said. Randy was speechless.

"Do you know about her history of fainting spells?" the doctor asked. Randy nodded. "A doctor in Memphis said they were vasovagal responses; like when you get dizzy from standing up too fast." Randy said. The doctor nodded. "That's right. Well, when a person goes too long without being resuscitated, it can lead to damaging effects like memory loss, permanent brain damage or even prolonged comatose." The doctor said. "And it seems like Riley was without oxygen for an extremely long time." He continued.

Randy took a deep breath. "Is she conscious now?" He asked. The doctor nodded. "She's conscious, but she's resting right now. We had to sedate her because she had begun to panic." He said. Randy nodded. "Can I see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded and led the way to Riley's room.

They got to the door and the doctor sighed. "I can't promise you anything, sir. She may not know who you are; she may not even wake up. It's just too early to tell." He said. Randy nodded in understanding. He walked in and he wanted to walk right back out. Riley was hooked up to so many machines. She just laid there motionless. Randy pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He took her hand into his own and kissed it.

He stayed by her bedside and stared at her until he got sleepy. He eyed the pull out sofa and moved there. He pulled it out and unfolded the blanket that was folded neatly on it. Randy stretched out and covered himself with the blanket before he drifted off. As he slept, he dreamed about the most recent night he had with Riley. In his dream, she was moaning is name and digging into his back as he thrust into her.

Randy reveled in his sleep at hearing Riley's voice. He stirred from his sleep when he realized that he wasn't dreaming of Riley's voice; he was really hearing it. He quickly sat up from the sofa and saw Riley had thrown pillows at him to wake him up. She sat up in the bed smiling.

She smiled. "Finally you're awake! We might as well move into a hospital. I always end up in one." She said. Randy found himself smiling at her statement. He moved the chair he was sitting in earlier. "What happened to you? The doctor said you wouldn't be able to remember anything." Randy said. Riley shrugged. "Miracle?" she asked. Randy nodded. "What happened?" he asked.

Riley sighed. "After the show I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you. Then Cena grabbed me, threw me in his car, and taped me up. I don't remember anything after that. I guess I blacked out." She said. Randy nodded. "I'm glad you're okay." He said. Riley smiled. "How's Nelson?" she asked. "I called mom and dad on the way here and they said they don't mind keeping him until you're ready to go home." He said. Riley nodded.

"Can you go get the doctor?" she asked. Randy smiled and nodded. He left and came back with the doctor. "Miss Nelson? How are you feeling?" he asked. Riley shrugged. "I feel fine, Doc. When can I go home?" she asked. The doctor frowned in confusion. "Go home? Are you sure you're ready?" He asked out of concern. Riley nodded. "We've been through this at least twice already. I'm fine." She said. The doctor nodded and smiled. "I'll get a nurse to draw up your discharge papers." He said as he turned to leave.

Randy stopped him. "Can you call for a police officer?" he asked. "What for?" The doctor asked. "We need to file a report." Randy said. The doctor nodded and left. While he was gone, Riley took a shower and Randy got some extra clothes from his car for her to wear.

Randy couldn't stop thinking about how calm Riley had been. "Why aren't you freaking out?" Randy asked once Riley got situated in the hospital bed. She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm alive, so I don't see any reason to freak out." She said. Randy was still confused. "But you were kidnapped." He said. Riley nodded. "But I wasn't killed. I'm just happy to be unharmed, I guess." She said. Randy nodded. He could accept that reasoning.

When the doctor came back, he had discharge papers and a police officer with him. Riley signed the papers and told the officer what happened. He made notes and left.

Riley and Randy went to Bob and Elaine's to pick up Nelson then Randy dropped them off at home. Randy called a cab to take him to the airport this time. He was going off to the Smackdown taping. He was cutting it close on time, but he knew he would make it. He kissed Riley and Nelson goodbye and rode off to the airport.

**Two Weeks later **

John had been arrested for kidnapping. Since he was no long a part of WWE, Vince needed a new face for the company. He chose the next qualified superstar: Randy Orton. Riley was overjoyed at Vince's choice. Even though she was going to be seeing less of Randy, she was happy for him.

Everybody had the weekend off for Cody and Dani's wedding. Randy was Cody's best man and Dani's sister, Gabby was her maid of honor. The wedding had been beautiful; Dani was breathtakingly beautiful in her dress; Cody cried when he saw her for the first time.

At the reception, there was no alcohol. Cody and Dani knew that alcohol ruined weddings, so they decided to serve sparkling drinks like apple juice, grape juice and fruit punch; all individually mixed with ginger ale. It was a great substitute.

The newlyweds considered themselves lucky for their decision when they saw Kristen staring a hole into Riley. Kristen had been upset with her for getting John put in jail. Riley saw how Kristen was looking at her and decided to approach her. "Hey Kristen. Is there something bothering you?" Riley asked. Kristen rolled her eyes and didn't respond. "You know, Kristen, stress isn't good for the baby." Riley said. Kristen rubbed her swollen belly. She was now 7 months pregnant. "I wouldn't be stressed if my baby's father wasn't in jail!" she said bitterly.

Riley frowned; she looked around the reception hall. "Dolph is over by the drink fountains." She said. Kristen scoffed. Riley chuckled. "You may have a few people fooled, but you and I both know that John isn't that baby's father. You and Dolph have been hooking up for the longest. Just admit it, Kristen. It's not like John will ever know. He's in jail for the next ten years." Riley said as she laughed and walked away.

When Riley went back to Randy, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You want to get out of here?" Randy asked in a hushed whisper in Riley's ear. Riley smiled and nodded. They said their goodbyes and went to their hotel room.

They both stripped down to their underwear. Riley snuggled into Randy's chest when they went to bed. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Randy asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "It was nice." She said quietly. Secretly, Riley had hated to sit and watch someone else get married. She and Randy had been engage for six months already and they hadn't even started planning.

Randy knew that Riley was tired of waiting for their wedding to come around. He had watched her at Cody and Dani's wedding; he saw how happy Riley was for them, but how sad she was, too. Then, Randy had an idea.

He kissed the top of Riley's head. "Have you been looking into wedding planners?" Randy asked. Riley shot up from her laying position and grinned. She nodded. "There's a lady in Tennessee who does amazing weddings. I really want her." She said. Randy nodded. "Do you have her number?" he asked. Riley smiled and nodded. Randy smiled. "Call her Monday and tell her that she has a couple of new clients." He said.

Riley smiled brightly and hugged Randy tightly. "Thank you so much! So do we have a date?" she asked. Randy thought for a moment. "It's up to you; it's your day." he said. Riley thought, too. "Maybe in a year; when Nelson is a little older?" she said. Randy nodded. "Sounds good." He said. Riley smiled and returned to Randy's chest where she laid before.

She was so excited to start planning her dream wedding to her dream man. It was going to be perfect.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews for chapter 14; sad, even. As a writer, I enjoy feedback from the readers. To see how many people have read a chapter and to see how few reviews were made is very discouraging. I was thinking about not even posting this chapter, but I've decided not to post anymore stories period. I think it's kind of useless to write chapter after chapter and get almost no reviews. The reviews I do get are amazing and I'm grateful for them, but at this point, posting more chapters and stories doesn't seem necessary if no one is going to review them. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far because if I don't get any reviews, this is last of Fangirl, Randy; Randy Fangirl. On the other hand, if y'all review, expect chapter 16 on Friday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 16**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate each and every one of the reviewers! Good news: I had originally planned for 20 chapters, but it looks like it's going to be a bit longer! **

**Monday morning; Randy's house**

Riley woke excitedly; she was ready to call the wedding planner, Janet. She scrolled through her phone's contacts until she found the name. She called and listened to the ringing impatiently. **Hey! This is Janet of Your Day Wedding Planning. Congratulations on your engagement! I'm either out of the office or not near my cell right now. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get to you as soon as possible. **There was a beep to indicate the beginning of the voice message. _Hey Janet! This is Riley Nelson, Barbara and Jacob's daughter. I was calling to ask you to be my wedding planner. I've been engaged for a while now and we're ready to start planning. I really hope you're available because you are the only woman I trust, besides myself, with my big day. Please give me call back. Thanks. Bye! _

As if on cue, Randy immerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she ended the call. "What did the planner say?" he asked. Riley sighed. "She didn't answer; I left her a message." she said with a pout. Randy smiled softly as he pulled on sweatpants. He sat on the bed next to his disappointed fiancé. "It's going to be fine, babe. Honestly, I don't care about a huge wedding. I could do without it, really. I'm just excited to have a wife." He said. Randy thought that it was a nice sentiment. He saw the way Riley glared at him and he got nervous.

Riley stood and stomped out of the bedroom; slamming the door. The noise woke Nelson. He wailed loudly; Riley ignored it and went downstairs. "Dammit, Riley! You woke him up!" Randy yelled through the closed door. "Fuck you!" Riley screamed back. Riley went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

Soon, Riley didn't hear Nelson crying anymore; she assumed Randy had taken care of it. She heard Randy coming downstairs with his bags; he had Nelson, too. "What the hell was that?" Randy asked angrily as he came from the living room where he put his bags. Riley ignored him and turned away from him to finish cooking what was on the stove.

Randy put Nelson in the play pen where he stood in an attempt to walk around the perimeter. "Riley! I asked you a question." He said sternly. Riley continued to ignore him. Randy sighed. "Forget it." He said as he turned to leave.

Riley took a deep breath and plated the breakfast; she gave Randy his plate, but she put her own in the warmer. When she was done, she took Nelson from the playpen and put him in the high chair; she fed him his breakfast. Randy watched her quietly as he ate his own breakfast; he saw that she was starting to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" Randy asked. Riley wiped away her tears and sniffled. "Nothing." She said coldly. Randy shook his head and tried to think of what he might have said or done to upset her; he couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know what I did, but please just talk to me." Randy pleaded. Riley looked at him and saw the remorse in his face. She sighed. "Earlier, you said you wanted to get married so that you could have a wife." Riley said sadly. Randy didn't understand why that upset her. "That's why you're mad?" Randy asked confused. Riley nodded. "You didn't say that the reason why you want to get marriedis because you love _me._" She said. Randy nodded, finally understanding.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You know I love you more than anything else in the world, baby; you and Nelson are the most important people in my life right now." He said as he cupped Riley's face and looked into her eyes. She nodded. "I know, but it would be nice to hear you say that from time to time." She said. Randy smiled and nodded. "Okay. But right now, I have a flight to catch." He said.

Riley smiled and nodded. "Can I drive you?" she asked. Randy smiled brightly and nodded. "I would love you to." He said. Riley smiled and packed a light bag for Nelson and strapped him in the car seat before pulling off. The ride to the airport consisted of wedding details.

"So have you thought about a venue for the wedding?" Randy asked. He had given Riley full control over the wedding and its details because he wanted their wedding day to be all about her. Riley shrugged. "Not really. I'm sure Janet knows of some good places, though." She said. Randy nodded. "What about theme colors?" he asked. Riley smiled. "Definitely violet and ivory. The shades can be negotiated, but I most definitely want some shade of purple and a shade of white." She said excitedly.

Randy chuckled and caressed the skin of her thigh left bare by her shorts. "That sounds beautiful, babe." He said. Riley smiled.

At the terminal, Randy's flight was delayed. Riley decided to stay with him until he boarded the plane. Randy bounced Nelson on his knee as they waited. "Somebody needs a haircut, huh Buddy?" he said. Nelson giggled. Riley smiled and ran her fingers through the baby's thick, light brown, tightly kinked hair.

Riley's engagement ring got stuck in the hair. She and Randy carefully pried the ring out and laughed. "I think we're getting a haircut this week, Nel." Riley said as she tickled the boy's belly.

Months ago, Riley and Randy had found out that Nelson is biracial during one of his checkups. It had explained his hair texture, dark green eyes, and darkening skin. They had originally planned hopes of Nelson never asking whether or not he was adopted, but with him being clearly of mixed race, Randy and Riley had to brace themselves for questions in the years to come.

**Three months later **

It was Nelson's first birthday. Riley had planned a small gathering to celebrate. Bob, Elaine, Nate, Becky, Dani, and Theresa were all in attendance. Randy was still on tour so he was missing the festivities. He sent several gifts for his son and made it his business to see him via Skype. Riley was unwrapping Nelson's gifts when her laptop chimed.

Riley grabbed the laptop and pulled Nelson into her lap as she answered the call. Seconds later, Randy popped up on the screen. Nelson clapped and kicked happily. "Dada!" he said happily. Randy smiled; he waved to his son. "Hey Nel!" he said. "Hay!" Nelson squealed as he waved. "Happy birthday, buddy." Randy said with a smile. "Hay!" Nelson said again. Randy laughed. "I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you and Mommy, but I promise I'll be home soon, bud. I love you!" Randy said. Nelson grabbed at the computer screen and wailed when he couldn't touch Randy like he wanted to.

At that, Becky took Nelson from Riley's lap. Riley smiled at Randy and waved. "Hey, babe." She said. "Hey, Riley. I'm sorry I couldn't be there today." He said full of sadness. "I know, Randy. It's okay; you'll be home soon, right?" she asked. Randy nodded and looked down as if he were guilty or ashamed. "In a few weeks." He said. "A few weeks?" Riley asked almost angrily. She had not expected Randy to be gone for so long. "I know it's a long time, babe, but time will fly." He said. Riley sighed and nodded. "We miss you; we can't wait to have you home." She said. Randy nodded and smiled. "I have to go but I'll call you later tonight." He said.

Riley nodded and sighed. "I love you, baby. Don't you forget that." Randy said. "I love you too, Randy." Riley said. They waved goodbye and disconnected.

**Almost a year later **

Randy had gotten injured so he had been home for a couple months. When he healed up, he left again. Nelson is almost 2 years old; he's 22 months old. He sat on a play mat in one of the guest rooms with Riley and Becky as he played with a toy.

Riley was pacing back and forth in a long white dress; she was trying on her wedding gown for what she thought was the last time. It was too long and the tailor was on vacation. The wedding was in a week and there was no one to fix her dress; she was panicking as the phone rang on the other end. She was calling Janet, the wedding planner, to figure out what to do.

_Janet! The dress is too long! What am I supposed to do?_** Have you called the dressmaker? **_Of course I have! She's out of town on vacation! _**Okay. Just calm down; let me see who I can call for you. Hold on. **

Riley continued to pace as she was on hold. **Riley? **_I'm here. Did you find anyone? _**Um, the people I called are all busy with other weddings. **_Seriously? Did you tell them who I am? _**Yes, I did. I'm sorry sweetie. **_When will you be back? _**I'll be back in St. Louis in time for the wedding. **_Okay. Thanks for your help Janet._** Anytime, dear. I'll see you in a week. **_Okay; bye. _**Bye.**

"What am I going to do now, Becky? I can't wear this! What if I trip over it in front of everyone?" Riley asked in a panic as she hung up the phone. Becky smiled sympathetically. "It'll be fine, Riley. We can find another tailor before next week." She said. Riley nodded and took a deep breath.

"Daddy's home!" They heard Randy announce as he walked through the front door. "Dada!" Nelson yelled as he wobbled toward the stairs. There was a baby gate there, so he couldn't go down the stairs. "Dada here!" He cried in an attempt to get Riley to take him downstairs.

Becky helped Riley get out of her dress so she could help Nelson. Just as Riley pulled on Nike shorts and a tank top, Randy walked in with Nelson on his hip. "Hey Beck." He said as he hugged his sister. He smiled at his distressed fiancé. "Hey babe." He said with a calming smiled. Riley smiled back and pecked his lips. "What's all the fuss I heard about the dress?" he asked. Riley sighed. "It's too long. I can't wear it like that." She wined. Randy chuckled. "Just take it back to the tailor." He suggested nonchalantly. Riley groaned. "She's out of town!" she said in annoyance. "Well, tomorrow is Friday; maybe there is another tailor who can fix it." Randy said. Riley glared at him.

Randy nodded and slowly left the room; he didn't want to be on the receiving end of was surely going to turn into a tantrum from Riley. "I'll leave you two alone." Becky said. "Don't worry about that dress, Riley. Everything will work itself out." She continued. Riley nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you, Becky." Riley said quietly as she hugged Becky tightly. "Anything for my future sister-in-law." She said with a bright smile. "See ya later, Randal!" Becky shouted as she went downstairs. "Later, Rebecca!" he retorted.

After she saw Becky out the front door, Riley went back upstairs to Nelson's room where she figured Randy was; she was right. He and Nelson were playing with building blocks on Nelson's Alphabet Farm rug. Riley leaned against the door frame and watched the father-son moment as it happened before her eyes. She smiled at the two of them. Randy looked up and smiled as well. "Hey Nel? Can Mommy come play with us?" Randy asked. Nelson turned to look at Riley; he giggled brightly and turned back to Randy. "Ya!" he said.

Riley smiled and sat Indian-style with the two of them. "Did you miss me when I was gone, buddy?" Randy asked the toddler. He didn't respond; Randy pouted. "Did you miss Daddy, Nel?" Riley asked. Nelson nodded. "Ya. Daddy gone long time." He said sadly as he waddled into Randy's lap. Randy held Nelson tightly in his arms; he felt horribly about his son's sadness on his behalf. Riley gave Randy a comforting smile.

In a week Riley was going to be marrying the man who sat on a farm animal rug across from her. It was all too surreal for her. Riley found herself smiling goofily. "What?" Randy asked. Riley smiled even bigger. "We're getting married in a week." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that. What did you say?" Randy asked facetiously. Riley smiled and crawled closer to her fiancé. "I said: We're getting married in a week." Riley said as she pecked Randy's lips after every word. Randy laughed. Nelson clapped happily. "Are you excited, Nel? Are you happy that Mommy and Daddy are getting married?" she asked. He nodded happily.

**A/N: Please review! I love you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy Fangirl Chapter 17**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I especially want to thank ****JohnCenaFan101**** for being the sole reviewer of chapter 16. I really appreciate it. **

**Wednesday night **

Cody and Stephen were finally able to convince Randy to have a bachelor party. He had been completely against it at first, but with Stephen's smooth talk and Cody's puppy dog eyes, coercion was imminent.

They guys had the night off so, Cody and Stephen dragged Randy to a strip club. Randy wasn't really into it. "Come on, fella! Loosen up some! You're going to be married in three days. This is one of the last nights as a free man." Stephen said as he drove to the rented SUV. Randy shrugged. "I know, but I love Riley and I don't think she would be okay with me going to a strip joint." Randy said.

Cody chuckled. "I get it, Randy. I was a little scared for Dani to find out about my bachelor party, but it turned out that she didn't mind me going out." He said. "Yeah, but your bachelor party was just a us guys eating pizza and drinking beer while we watched football. This is completely different." He said.

Stephen nodded. "What was your bachelor party like?" Randy asked him. Stephen shrugged. "I didn't have one." He said. Randy nodded and sat quietly as he dialed Riley's number.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked as he looked in the rearview mirror. "Calling Riley." Randy answered unknowingly. Cody nearly jumped in the backseat to grab the phone. Riley had already answered and she heard the commotion.

"Come on! Just give me my phone Codes!" Randy shouted. "No! You are going to enjoy this night without calling Riley every hour! It's just a strip club; chill out!" Cody yelled back. He hung up the phone and gave it back to Randy. "Promise you won't call her?" Cody asked. Randy sighed and nodded. "Promise." He said.

With his phone back in his possession, Randy couldn't help but think about calling Riley and telling her about the bachelor party. He was shaken from his thoughts when his phone buzzed with a text from Riley.

_HAVE FUN, BABY. NO TOUCHING! HAHA I LOVE YOU! XO _

Randy smiled and sent back a quick reply.

**i love you, babe. i don't even want to go. i promise i won't be touching. rko**

At the club, Cody found what he classified as a 'good table' in front of the stage. He handed Randy a fairly large roll of money. "You might need this, my good man." Cody said with a smile. Randy removed the rubber band and fanned out the roll. "This has to be like 5 hundred dollars, man!" he said slightly angry. Stephen laughed. "That it is, fella; and when it's all gone, we can leave." He said. Randy sighed.

A waitress approached the men and asked if they wanted some drinks. "Jack for the groom here, Bud lime for me, and for the Irish man, I'm sure he'll want a Guinness." Cody said. The waitress nodded and left. Both Cody and Stephen stared at her ass when she walked away. Randy kept his eyes down; he refused to look at the dancers.

When one approached him, he closed his eyes. "What's wrong, sugar? First time?" the stripper asked as she sat in his lap. Randy sighed. "Could you get up, please?" Randy asked. "Am not pretty enough for ya, honey?" she asked playfully. Randy groaned and stood where he was; causing the dancer to fall to the floor.

Randy weaved through the crowd of people towards Cody and Stephen. When he finally found them, he asked, "Can we please leave?" The other two men ignored him as were getting individual lap dances. One of the dancers looked a little old, but the other looked to be a teenager.

The older dancer glared at Randy as she spoke to Stephen. "It's extra if he gets to watch." She said. Stephen sighed. "He's not watching. Thanks for the dance." He said as he paid the woman.

The younger dancer seemed to ignore Randy altogether; he was uncomfortable with how young she looked. "How old are you?" he asked her. "Just turned 18 last month." She answered. Randy shook his head. "Are you doing this for school or something?" he asked. "Yeah. Working my way through college." She said. Randy sighed and handed her the entire roll of money Cody gave him earlier. "It's $500. Take it. You shouldn't have to degrade yourself to make it through college. Waitressing at a restaurant can't be too bad." He said.

The dancer seemed grateful for the huge payoff as she left.

Cody and Stephen both looked at Randy like he had done something wrong. "What? You're both married. I'm about to get married; we have no business in a strip club. I want to leave. Right now." He said sternly.

An hour later, the men were back at their hotel. Cody and Stephen went up to their rooms, but Randy got on his RV that was parked behind the hotel; he was thankful that he paid for the driver to have a hotel room because he really wanted to be alone. He pulled out his phone and called Riley.

She answered sleepily. _Hello? _**Hey baby. It's me; did I wake you? **_Yeah, but it's okay. How was your night with the boys? _**Short. We left early. **_Why? What happened? _**I was just uncomfortable being in a strip joint. It was too awkward for me. Cody and Shea enjoyed themselves it that matters. **_I guess that's good. I was surprised that Dani and Theresa were okay with them going out. _**Oh. Um. Yeah. **_They don't know, do they? _**No, but you can't tell them. **_I won't. We're going out Friday, though. _**You and who else? **_Becky, Dani, and Theresa. It's not a bachelorette party though; it's supposed to be a bridal shower. _**That sounds more fun that what I just went through. **_I'm sure it wasn't that bad, baby. I have to go back to sleep now; Nel has a doctor's appointment in the morning. _**Okay. Goodnight, princess. I love you. **_I love you, too. See you Saturday. _

**Friday morning**

Riley dropped Nelson off with Bob and Elaine for the day so she could be whisked away from her home by Becky. Nelson had a clean bill of health the previous day, so Riley was worry free. When Riley got back home, Dani and Theresa had already arrived.

"Hey y'all! Thanks for coming!" Riley said with a wide smile. Dani and Theresa smiled back. "We'll be setting up while you and Becky are out. You should stay out for at least 2 hours." Theresa said. Riley smiled and nodded. "Okay. We'll see y'all later."

**Hours later **

Riley and Becky pulled up to the house and saw an extra car in the drive. "Whose car is that? I thought it was just us four?" Riley asked. Becky just shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go find out." She said as they got out of the car.

Becky poked her head in the front door. "We're here." She said before opening the door all the way. Riley walked in and she was amazed by the decorations. "This is beautiful y'all. Thank y'all so much!" she said excitedly. She hugged the three women and sat on the folding chair marked 'Bride To Be'. "Whose car is that outside?" she asked. Just when someone was going to answer, she heard a voice behind her. "That's my rental."

Riley whipped around and launched herself into Tucker's arms. She held him tight and cried; Tucker put her back on her feet and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong honey? Why the tears?" he asked. Riley sniffled and chuckled. "I just missed you so much, Tuck." She said. Tucker smiled. "I missed you, too sweetie." He said.

**Saturday morning **

Riley paced nervously through one of the guest rooms as she waited for the tailor to fix her dress. The lady had come back from vacation the day before and listened to all of Riley's panicked messages. She rushed to the house immediately. She had been there since 6am. Randy was ready to shell out any amount of money to pay for the last minute alteration, but the tailor insisted that it was her fault and made the changes for free.

The wedding was in two hours and the tailor was still not done with the dress. "Oh my goodness! Can you go any slower?!" Riley asked the rhetorical question angrily. "I'm sorry, but I thought it was short enough last time." She said quietly. "Well, you thought wrong! My wedding is in two hours and I can't even wear my fucking dress!" she shouted. "I'm working as fast as I can without ruining the dress." The tailor said full of fear. "YOU AREN'T WORKING FAST AT ALL!" Riley yelled. The tailor didn't respond.

Riley groaned at the time. "Can you at least give me an estimate on how long it's going to take you?" Riley asked as calmly as she could; but there was still a bite in her tone. The tailor was afraid to answer, but she did anyway. "About an hour." She said. Riley's eyes widened. "An hour? You expect me to wait on you while you move like a fucking snail? It's going to take an hour get to the vineyard and you're telling me that the dress I gave you to fix nearly 6 months ago won't be done until an hour from now?" she asked. The tailor nodded. "Give me whatever the fuck you're smoking because you're fucking insane if you aren't afraid right now." Riley said.

The tailor shook her head. "I'm not afraid that I'm not going to finish in time." She said. Riley chuckled. "I'm talking about me; you need to be afraid of me if I'm late to my wedding because you can't do your fucking job!" she yelled.

This whole time, Becky had been standing in a corner of the room. She got a phone call from Tucker asking about Riley and when she would be at the vineyard; she hung up. "Riley, we have to go. The traffic is picking up and if we don't leave now, you'll really be late." Becky said. Riley nodded. "Get your shit and come on!" she yelled to the tailor. She nodded and gathered her supplies. Becky drove Riley's Range Rover since Riley was too agitated to drive.

At the vineyard, Riley had her hair and makeup touched up while the tailor continued to work on the dress. There was a knock at the bridal room's door. "Come in." Riley said. Dani walked in. "Why aren't you in your dress?" she asked nervously; she thought Riley was getting cold feet. "Because the fucking tailor can't do her damn job!" she shouted in the tailor's direction.

"All done." The tailor announced. Riley released a sigh of relief. "Finally." She said. Becky and Tucker helped her with her dress and made sure it fit perfectly. Riley gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She turned and hugged the tailor. "Thank you so much! I'm sorry for being so bitchy about it." She said apologetically. "No problem. It's your big day; I expect you to be upset with me." She said. Becky helped Riley with her veil.

Tucker looked at the time. "Okay, sweetie. We have to go; it's time." He said. Riley took a deep breath and made her way to the double doors leading to the ceremony. The wedding march played and Riley walked down the aisle towards Randy. Randy had a huge grin plastered on his face. Riley smiled brightly as she stood face to face with her one and only. She could do nothing but smile.

Randy lifted the veil from Riley's face and gently cupped her face with one hand; he wiped a single fallen tear from her face and smiled. He mouthed three simple words and kissed her lips.

The minister cleared his throat and the couple broke the kiss. "We are all gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Randal Keith Orton and Riley-Anne Marie Nelson."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review! I love you for reading, but I'd love you even more if you review! **

**I know the chapters have been a bit low on the drama, but I promise that won't last very long. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. A special thanks to ****kimberly316****, ****smash07****, and ****JohnCenaFan101**** for reviewing chapter 17! Y'all make me happy. 12 reviews away from 100! Anyway, on with the wedding reception! **

**Forgive me for any typos; I was in a rush to get this posted. **

After the wedding, Riley had finally been able to change into her reception dress. The one shoulder dress was cut just above her knees so she could move comfortably; the skirt was ruffled and the top had subtle beading. There was no best man or maid of honor, so there were no horrible, drunken speeches to be made.

Riley and Randy mingled with guests until it was time to cut the cake. Riley scanned the crowed of guests looking for Ted, but he was nowhere to be found. _I remember mailing him an invitation; I even texted him to remind him. Why isn't he here? _She thought to herself. Riley didn't have long to be saddened by Ted's absence because it was time to cut the cake.

It was a round 7-teir cake with purple edible ribbons around the base of each layer. Edible pearls cascaded down the entire cake; sugar flowers decorated the top of cake while the bottom layer had an assortment of sizes and shades of ribbons. It was stunning; it was more beautiful than Riley could have ever imagined.

"I don't want to eat it," she said softly to Randy as he stood behind her with the cake knife. "It's okay, baby. I know it's pretty, but I bet it tastes even better." He said knowing Riley usually thought with her stomach. Riley smiled and Randy guided her hand to cut the cake. Pictures snapped and cameras flashed as the first cut was made.

Randy and Riley shared the first piece as their guests were given a slice of cake each. "We should sneak out while everyone is hypnotized by cake." Randy suggested. Riley smiled and nodded. Randy's parents had already agreed to look after Nelson for a week so they could enjoy their first days as husband and wife.

Riley and Randy finished their piece of cake and were able to slip out the back door of the reception space. They hopped in the Range Rover, where all the wedding presents had been put, and made the drive home. Riley sent a text message to Becky and Tucker to wrap things up at the reception. Once at home, Riley and Randy consummated their marriage in the sweetest way possible.

The newlyweds were coming down from their sexual highs when Randy got to thinking. "Mrs. Orton?" he called out. Riley smiled as she relaxed on his chest. "Hm?" she replied. "I was thinking maybe we could try for a baby of our own." He said.

Riley looked up at him curiously. "I thought you had a vasectomy?" she asked. Randy nodded. "I did, but I set some baby juice aside for moments like these." He said. "In a sperm bank?" Riley asked. "Kind of like a sperm bank, but no one but me has access to it if that's what you're asking." He said. Riley smiled happily. "Okay. Let's do it!" she said.

**One week later **

Riley and Randy made an appointment with a fertility doctor and they were waiting to be called at the clinic. Riley sat nervously while Randy browsed magazines. Randy chuckled at Riley's nerves. "It's not funny, Randy! I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" she asked. Randy smiled sympathetically. "Nothing is going to go wrong; just have a little faith." He said. Riley smiled and calmed down.

"Orton?" a nurse called. Randy stood taking Riley's hand in his own. The couple followed the nurse to a patient room. "Change into this gown and I'll be back to ask you a few questions." She said. Riley nodded and thanked the nurse as the nurse left.

Riley stripped out of her clothes and put on the awkwardly designed gown. Soon, the nurse returned with a questionnaire. "This is just a standard questionnaire to be sure that you are able to have IVF and if you're able to carry a child to term." The nurse explained. Riley and Randy nodded. "Okay, let's get started." The nurse said.

Nurse: Are you over the age of 21 and under the age of 42?

Riley: Yes.

N: Have you given birth before?

R: No.

N: Have you experience two or more miscarriages?

R: No.

N: Have you smoked in the last 6 months?

R: No.

N: Do you have a history of alcohol or drug abuse?

R: No.

N: Are you currently using antidepressants or have you used antidepressants in the last 6 months?

R: No.

"Okay. That's all. The doctor will tell you this when he comes, but it is best to have given birth at least once before to be a good candidate for IVF, but if you're okay with your chances of success you can proceed anyway." The nurse said. Riley got nervous all over again. Randy gently squeezed her hand for comfort and she calmed down immediately. Randy sighed at the nurse's disregard for Riley's nervousness. "Thank you." He said. The nurse nodded and left.

The doctor came shortly after. "Mrs. Orton?" he asked as she walked in. Riley smiled and offered her hand for a greeting; they shook hand. "Mr. Orton," he greeted Randy the same. "So you two here are here for an implant?" he asked. The couple nodded. "Have you tried the traditional way with old fashion sex?" the doctor asked. Randy chuckled. "Oh, we've done that plenty of times, but I had a vasectomy during my first marriage. I left several samples here before the procedure, though." Randy said.

The doctor nodded as he reviewed the questionnaire. "It looks like you're good to go when it comes to carrying a baby to term. It looks like you're going to get pregnant today." the doctor said. Randy and Riley smiled excitedly. "Just give me a moment to go retrieve the sample and we can get started." The doctor said as he left.

When he returned, the fertility doctor came equipped with everything he was going to need to implant the sperm. He got Riley situated in the stirrups and did his job. "All done!" the doctor announced. "Just give it a week or two before taking a pregnancy test." He said. Riley smiled and nodded. "It was nice to meet you both; give me a call with the results." He said as he left.

Randy smiled at his wife and kissed her lips. "Come on. Get changed and I'll take you to lunch." He said. Riley nodded and put her clothes back on. She and her husband left the clinic happy.

**Weeks later**

Riley woke up to Nelson jumping on the bed to wake her up. He giggled happily seeing Riley awake. She smiled at the toddler, but suddenly felt nauseous. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She threw up her stomach's contents into the toilet not knowing that Nelson had followed her. "Eww!" he said grossed out. Riley smiled knowing the possibility of being pregnant with her first child.

She brushed her teeth and picked Nelson up; she carried him back to his own room. "How about you play here and I'll be right back?" she suggested to him. Nelson nodded and did just that. It was moments like then that Riley was glad that he could be entertained by just about anything.

Back in the master bathroom, Riley pulled out pregnancy tests she bought a week earlier. She took three of them and waited for the results. When the time was up, she looked at the test results and jumped for joy. She washed her hands and ran to the phone to call Randy.

**Good morning beautiful. **_Hey Daddy! _**What? Getting frisky this early in the morning. **_No; I mean you're going to be a daddy again. _**Seriously? **_Yep! I'm pregnant! _**Oh my god! That's amazing! There is a baby growing in your belly! Have you told Nel? **_No, I just found out myself, but I'm going to tell him as soon as I'm done with you. _**I'm so excited, baby. We're going to have another baby! That's crazy. **_I know! I don't want to hold you; I know you're dying to get to the gym. I'll talk to you later. _**Okay, baby. I love you. **_Love you, too. _

Riley smiled brightly and went to see Nelson. She sat Indian style on the floor with him. The toddler gave Riley a toy to play with. She smiled at took the action figure. "Do you know what a baby is, Nel?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "I'm a baby!" he said. Riley laughed. "You're not a baby, Nel. You're a big boy; you're potty trained, and you feed yourself. So you are definitely not a baby." She said.

He smiled proudly. "I'm big boy!" he said excitedly. Riley nodded. "Do you want me to have a little baby?" Riley asked. "No!" he said angrily. Riley was confused. "Why not?" she asked. "I'm baby!" he said; still angry. "No, you're a big boy, Nelson. Big boys can pick their own clothes; they can chose what food to eat; and they can help Mommy with a baby." She said.

Nelson seemed to be processing what Riley said. He smiled. "I'm big boy?" he asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "You sure are." She said. "I'm big boy like Daddy?" he asked. Riley laughed. "You are bigger than Daddy." She said. Nelson's smile got bigger. "So do you want mommy to have a little baby?" she asked again. He nodded excited. "Ya! Cause I'm big boy now!" he said. Riley gave a sigh of relieve and hugged him.

**Months later **

Randy had made the occasional stop home to check on Riley; he had even gone to one appointment with her. They had decided to hire a nanny to help out with Nelson while Riley was pregnant since Randy was on the road so much. "I want full say so on who we hire. I'll have to live with this woman; not you." Riley said. Randy agreed since she made such a valid argument.

"What kind of nanny are we looking for?" Randy asked. Riley thought for a moment. "She has to be a WWE fan and one of your fans." She said. Randy was confused. "Why?" he asked. "Because she'll understand our lifestyle and she'll respect you a lot more than someone who doesn't know who you are." She said. Randy nodded; again, Riley had made a convincing argument.

As she said that, Riley remembered one of her tumblr followers lived in St. Louis and was a wrestling fan. She quickly grabbed her laptop and sent her a message. The girl replied faster than Riley had expected. She squealed excitedly; the girl accepted the job. "I found someone!" Riley told Randy. "Really? That fast?" he asked.

Riley nodded. "She's a friend of mine. Can we have her over for dinner before you leave for work?" Riley asked. Randy thought about it momentarily and sighed. Riley knew what that meant. "OH, thank you so much!" Riley said hugging her husband. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said with a smile.

**That weekend**

Riley was just finishing dinner when the doorbell rang. Randy went to answer the door, but Riley knew better. "I'll get it, babe." She said. Randy shrugged it off and let her get the door. "Hey Kat! Thanks for coming." She said letting the new nanny in. "Thank you for this, Riley." She said. "No problem. You were the first person I thought of when Randy suggested a nanny." Riley said.

"Randy?" Riley called when she didn't find Randy in the lounge where she left him. "Kitchen!" he yelled back. Kathryn squealed hearing his voice. Riley stopped her. "Don't do that in front of him. He's just going to push your buttons; that's what he did with me when we met." Riley warned. Kathryn nodded.

The two women made it to the kitchen were Randy was stirring a pot. "Randy, this is Kathryn. Kathryn, Randy." Riley said introducing the two. "Nice to meet you, Kathryn." Randy said. Kathryn giggled. "Just Kat is fine." She said. Randy nodded and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face; revealing his abs. Kathryn just about fainted. Riley laughed. "I told you." She said to Kathryn.

Randy laughed. "You can't go around telling my secrets." Randy said with a smirk. "No more, Randy." Riley warned jokingly. "Fine. No more teasing the new girl." He said.

**One month later **

Today was the day Riley was seeing the OBGYN about the sex of the baby; she was four months along. Riley left Nelson with the nanny while she went to the doctor. She sat impatiently in the waiting room. "Riley Orton?" the nurse called out. Riley got up and followed her to the sonogram room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said. Riley nodded.

Moments later, the doctor came in. "Hey Riley. How are we doing today?" the doctor asked. Riley smiled. "I'm fine; feeling really good." She said. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Great, now let's see how baby Orton is doing in there." He said.

Riley lifted her shirt and laid back on the examination table. The doctor squirted cold gel on her slightly swollen belly and used a wand to bring up the live footage of baby Orton. "The baby looks really healthy; good strong heartbeat. Everything looks good. Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked. Riley nodded excitedly.

**A/N: Riley's pregnant! The first person to correctly guess the sex of the baby will get to pick a name. So, in the reviews, guess boy or girl and leave a baby name. Good luck! **

**A/N2: Forgive me for not sexing this chapter up, but I promise that every chapter after this will be laced with either lots of sex or lots of drama. Trust me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! A special thanks goes to ****JohnCenaFan101 ****, ****fairytink101****, and ****smash07**** for reviewing! 9 reviews to 100! **

**At the doctor's office**

The doctor moved the wand over Riley's belly. "Okay, let's see here… It looks like baby Orton is a girl!" the doctor said excitedly. Riley squealed with excitement. "Really?" She asked. "Really. You have a baby girl in there." The doctor said. Riley smiled brightly as she watched the baby's movements on the monitor; it was so surreal.

After the doctor cleaned up the gel from her belly, Riley was able to leave with 4-D sonogram pictures. She could hardly stop smiling as she drove home. She opened the front door and saw Nelson running around and Kathryn chasing him. Riley laughed at the sight and caught Nelson as he ran past her. "Hey! What's going on?" she asked him. Nelson giggled.

Kathryn answered her. "Nothing; he's just being a booger." She answered as she tickled the toddler. "How was the doctor?" Kathryn asked as she took Nelson from Riley's arms. Riley smiled. "It's a girl!" she announced excitedly.

Riley knew that Kathryn was blogging about her nanny job with them; Riley and Randy didn't mind. "But Kat, you cannot say anything on tumblr about the baby's sex. I want it to be a surprise." She said. Kathryn nodded. "Of course." She said. "Gotta go call Randy!" Riley said excitedly.

In the master bedroom Riley called Randy.

**Hey babe. How was the doctor's? **_Great; everything looks good. _**Did you find out the sex? **_No, I told the doctor I want it to be a surprise. _**Oh, okay. I thought you wanted to know. **_I did, but I changed my mind. _Riley heard some of the other guys in the background trying to get Randy off the phone. **_Gee, I 'm sorry that my wife is pregnant. Let me put her pregnancy on hold. _****Sorry, baby; you know how these guys can get. **Riley laughed. _Yeah, I know. I don't want to keep you from them, so I'll talk to you later. _**Alright. I love you. Tell Nel hello for me. **_Whoa! Nel is a big boy. He wants to be called Nelson, now. _**Oh really? Okay. Well, tell Nelson hello for me. **Riley chuckled. _I will. I love you, too. _

Riley had come up with the idea of announcing the baby's sex live on Raw. It was Friday, so Riley hoped she could convince Vince to send out a camera crew to film the announcement via satellite. She called Vince's office.

**Vince McMahon's office. This is Candice; how can I help you? **_Hey Candice. This is Riley Orton. Is Mr. McMahon busy? _**No. I'll patch you through. **

**Vince McMahon? **_Hey, Mr. McMahon. This is Riley Orton, Randy's wife. _**Oh, hey there. How are you and the kids? **_You know Nelson is a still a little firecracker, but me and the baby are fine. I just had a question and a small request for you. _**What is it? **_Well, I found out the sex of the baby today and I really want to surprise Randy. Is there any way I could announce the sex live via satellite on Raw Monday? _Riley held her breath. She expected Vince to say he would think about it; she was wrong. **That sounds like a great idea! I'll send a team out to you Monday before the show. **_Really? That's great. Thank you so much! _**No problem, Riley. I'll be in touch. **_Okay. Thanks again. Bye. _

Riley could have just jumped for joy right then.

**Monday evening **

There was a knock at the door. "Kat, can you get that?" Riley called out. "Sure!" Kathryn said as she went to the door. She opened it; letting in the camera crew of three men for Riley's live announcement. Kathryn directed them to the lounge. "You can just set up in here. Riley will be down in a minute. I'm Kat, by the way; the nanny." She said. The crew started the set up.

In Nelson's room, Riley had just finished his bath. "C'mon honey. We need to get you into something nice." She said. "I pick my clothes?" he asked. Riley sighed and nodded. She knew Nelson would pick something horrible.

"What kind of shirt do you want to wear?" she asked him. "This one!" he said as he picked a blue button down shirt. Riley was surprised at his choice. "Okay and what kind of pants?" she asked. Nelson picked a pair of dark blue jeans. Again, Riley was shocked. She expected him to pick dinosaur pajama pants; his outfit was proof that he was definitely Randy's son, biological or not.

Riley got Nelson dressed and realized his hair was out of control. The light brown hair was in wild, uncontrollable kinks. "Do you want me to cut your hair?" she asked. Nelson nodded. "Like Daddy's." he said. Nelson was referring to the viper-like haircut Randy had. Riley shook her head. "I don't think Daddy would like it if I cut off all your hair. It's so pretty." She said. "How about I just put it in a ponytail like Seth's?" she asked as she pointed to the poster of The Shield hanging in his room.

Nelson seemed to be studying the picture; he smiled. "Okay." He agreed. Riley was able to pull the thick hair into a slick ponytail and tucked the end of it into the band to mimic the two-toned bun Seth wore. "All done; now I have to get ready. C'mon." she said leading Nelson to the master bedroom. She slipped on a dress that showed off her baby bump; most of her clothes still fit her pretty well. Although, she had to buy a few pairs of maternity pants.

Moments later, Riley and Nelson walked in into the lounge. "Hey, everybody! Do y'all know when I'll be on?" she asked the camera crew. One of the crew members checked the schedule. "Right after Randy and Sheamus' tag match." He said. Riley smiled. "Perfect." She said. "Oh, this is Nelson." Riley said introducing the crew to her son. "Can you say hello, Nelson?" she asked the toddler. "Hey!" Nelson said with an excited wave. The crew smiled at him and said hello.

Riley, Nelson, and Kathryn all sat on the sofa to watch Raw as it started. Half way through the show, the Tag Team Championship belts flashed across the screen indicating a title match. "Wait, Randy's tag match is for the championship?" Riley asked the crew. They nodded. "You didn't know?" one of the guys asked. Riley shook her head and got nervous.

* * *

The referee counted 1, 2, 3. "Voices" played loudly though the arena. The referee raised Randy's and Sheamus' hands in victory. Randy got a championship and held it close to his body.

"Congratulations, guys!" Randy heard. He turned around to see Riley on the TitanTron. Randy grabbed a microphone from one of the stage hands. "Hey, baby. What's going on?" he asked. Riley smiled. "We have something to tell you." She said. "We?" Randy asked. The camera panned out to show Nelson sitting next to Riley. She picked him up and put him in her lap.

The crowd was in awe of Nelson; Riley and Randy had kept him from the spotlight so this was the first time people were seeing him. Randy covered his mouth; he had missed his family so much during this time. "Hey Nelson!" he said with a smile. "Hey Daddy!" Nelson said happily. There were waves of 'awes' that took over the audience. "What was it that you have to tell me?" Randy asked full of skepticism. Riley smiled.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Riley Orton, Randy's wife and we are expecting a baby Orton soon." she said. The audience cheered loudly as Randy grinned at the thought of Riley having a baby. "But that's something you already knew, Randy. There's something you don't know." She said. Randy frowned with confusion. "And what is that?" he asked. "Look up." Riley instructed.

Randy and everyone else in the arena looked toward the sky. As they did, pink balloons floated from the ceiling. The crowd let out a loud roar of excitement. "It's a girl!" Riley said enthusiastically. Randy was so happy; he fell to his knees and cried tears of joy. He had always wanted a baby girl.

* * *

Riley was a week away from her due date. Her belly was so swollen; she was afraid of the pain of childbirth with the baby being so big. It was hard having Randy gone so much more often since he was one half of the tag team champions. Luckily, Randy able to get the a few days off as Riley reached her due date.

The baby was moving around in Riley's belly, causing a little discomfort. Riley decided to have a soak in the hot tub to ease the tension; it worked. Riley was relaxing comfortably when she felt a warm release between her legs. "Shit," she said quietly. Her water broke.

Riley eased herself out of the hot tub and waddled into the house after drying off her body. She didn't want to alarm Randy because he was terrible under pressure. Riley quietly made her way up the stairs to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Randy was in the master bedroom watching TV when Riley came in. She smiled forcefully and continued with what she had to do.

When she was changed, she sat next to Randy on the bed. "Baby can you help me with my shoes?" she asked. Randy nodded and helped her. "Thanks" she said with a smile. "You're welcome," he said. Riley took a deep breath as she felt a contraction coming. "Are you okay?" Randy asked.

Riley nodded. "I'm okay. But listen, I need you to get the baby's car seat in the car. Then get my delivery bag from the closet downstairs." She said calmly. Randy was just as confused as ever. "Why?" he asked.

Riley shot him a look that would kill. "Oh! The baby's coming? Did your water even break?" he asked. "In the hot tub. Just do what I said so we can go. I'll call the doctor." She said. "What about Nelson?" Randy asked. Riley shook her head. "He's staying here with Kat." She said. Randy nodded and did what he was told. "Oh! And get my birthing plan from the dining room table, too!" she yelled after him.

When Randy left, Riley called the hospital. _This is Riley Orton calling to check into my birthing suite._** Okay; but you should know that your doctor is out on vacation; she wasn't expecting you to deliver until next week. **_Okay, so what does that mean? _**Well, you'll have to have a different doctor. Before your doctor left, she left her colleague in charge, so there will be someone else delivering your baby. **_Alright. My husband and I will be there soon. _

"Kat?" Riley called out. "Yeah?" Kathryn responded as she walked into the master bedroom. "Randy and I are going to the hospital. My water just broke. So, I need you to stay here with Nelson and make sure he eats when he wakes up from his nap. He should be awake in about half an hour." Riley instructed.

Kathryn nodded. "Okay. Do you need anything right now?" she asked. Riley shook her head. "No. I'm fine for now; Randy is taking care of everything." Riley said. Kathryn nodded. "When I have the baby, I'll call you to bring Nelson to the hospital. Make sure you pack his travel bag; be sure to put crackers, juice, a change of clothes, and a book in there." Riley said. "Okay. I'll do that now." She said. "Thanks, Kat." Riley said.

Randy had returned with everything done. "Okay; you ready to go?" he asked. Riley nodded and took a deep breath as she felt another contraction. She groaned at the pain. Randy helped her down the stairs and into the Range Rover.

The drive to the hospital was a fast one; Randy sped through the streets and the highway. Once at the hospital, Riley was immediately placed in her birthing suite. A delivery nurse came in to check on Riley. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Orton?" she asked. Just as Riley was going to answer, another contraction ripped through her body. "FUUUUCK!" she groaned. The nurse nodded and checked Riley's vitals. "You're doing good; just hang in there." The nurse said.

Riley stopped her before she could leave. "Can I get an epidural or something?" she asked. "You have to be at least 4 cm dilated; you're not there just yet. All I can give you right now is a Tylenol or something." The nurse said. Riley groaned in frustration and pain.

Randy stood next to Riley for support, but she pushed him away. "Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled. "I'm just trying to help, baby." Randy said sweetly. "Well help from outside!" Riley screamed. Randy started to retort, but Riley pushed him away again. "Get out!" she shouted. Randy put his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'm leaving. I'll be right outside the door." he said as he left.

Riley relaxed when Randy left; she took a deep breath when she felt another contraction. "RANDY!" she yelled out in pain. Randy ran back in to her side. "Why did the fuck did you leave me here by myself?" Riley asked angrily. Randy chuckled. "Baby, you told me to leave, so I did." Randy said. "asshole," Riley said under her breath. Randy had started to stroke her forehead, but Riley swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me. Sit down and shut up." Riley demanded.

Randy pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Riley didn't mind him being close, but she didn't want to be touched. "Talk to me, babe. What are you thinking about?" Randy asked. Riley glared at him. "I'm thinking I'm not having any more children." Riley said. Randy chuckled.

The nurse came back to check on Riley. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Orton?" she asked. Riley groaned as another contraction ripped through her body. The nurse accepted that as an answer. "Okay. Let's see how dilated you are." She nurse said. Riley nodded.

After the nurse checked, she smiled. "You're right at four centimeters. Do you still want the epidural?" The nurse asked. Riley nodded as she took a deep breath. "Okay. I need you to sit up with your feet dangling off the side of bed." The nurse instructed. Randy helped her get situated. "Just lean on me, baby. I got you." Randy said. Riley put all her weight on Randy for the shot. "All done!" the nurse said. "The OBGYN is on his way; he'll be here any minute." She said.

Riley immediately felt better; no pain at all. She continued to rest on Randy; she eventually fell asleep there. Minutes later, the deliverer came. Randy immediately put a finger up to his lips to signal for the doctor to remain quiet. "She's asleep." Randy whispered. The doctor nodded. "Can you get her laid down so I can take a look at the baby?" the doctor asked quietly. Randy nodded and laid Riley down; he gave the doctor room to work.

Riley stirred and woke up. "What's going on?" Riley asked sleepily. "Hey, Mrs. Orton. I'm your deliverer and I just need to check on you and the baby." The doctor said. Riley nodded permission. The doctor checked Riley's vitals first, and then he did the ultrasound. He smiled at the monitor and turned to Randy since Riley had fallen asleep. "Your girls are just fine. She'll be ready to push in about an hour." He said. Randy nodded and returned to Riley's bedside.

**An hour later**

The doctor had returned to Riley. "Randy, I need you to get in the bed behind Riley. It's time for her to push and she'll need to bear down into you." The doctor said. Randy nodded and assumed the position. "Riley? You ready to push?" the doctor asked. Riley nodded. The doctor smiled.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work. You are going to give me a nice, hard push for 10 seconds and repeat until we're done." He said. Riley nodded. "Okay. PUSH! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Breathe. PUSH! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10." The doctor coached. Riley gave the pushes all she had. Randy continued to comfort her. "You're doing good, baby. You're doing so good." Randy said.

"I can see the head; your halfway there, Riley. Give me another good push. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10." The doctor coached some more. Riley heard a loud wailing; her baby girl had arrived. "Randy, you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Randy nodded. When the cord was cut, Randy expected to hold his baby girl, but the nurses took her away. "Okay, Randy, I need you to get back behind Riley. We need to get baby #2." The doctor said.

Randy frowned and Riley sat up. "Baby #2?" They both asked at the same time. The doctor nodded. "But there was only one. My doctor would have told me if there were twins." Riley said. "Well, sometimes twins can line up behind each other so perfectly that an ultrasound will only see one. Today when I checked, I saw two. " The doctor explained. Randy and Riley nodded and reassumed their positioned.

Riley pushed some more until baby #2 arrived. The second baby cried just as loud, if not louder, than the first. "Baby girl #2!" the doctor announced. Randy cut the cord and let the nurses clean her up. When they were done baby girls 1 and 2 were handed over to their parents. "Have you picked out the names?" a nurse asked. Riley nodded. "Baby number 1 is Anna-Grace Kennedy Orton and baby number 2 is Jessica Nicole Orton." She said.

Randy smiled. "They're so beautiful." He said. He kissed Riley's forehead. "You did so good baby. I love you." He said. Riley smiled. "I love you, too." She said. Randy took Jessica from Riley's arms. "Hey, Jessica. I'm your daddy. I'm so happy to meet you; you were such a surprise to me and Mommy. We love you regardless, though." Randy said sweetly.

Riley gave Anna-Grace to Randy as well. "Wow. You two are so small; so beautiful." He said as he kissed their foreheads. Riley had fallen asleep again; Randy carried the babies to the hospital's nursery and called Kathryn. It was time for Nelson to meet his baby sisters.

When they arrived, Randy sent Kathryn back to the house. "Kat, I need you to go back home because I ordered another set of stuff for the nursery; it's on the way home. We didn't know there were two babies." Randy said. Kat nodded and left the family to themselves.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm so excited for chapter 20! I'll even give you a preview if you review!**

**Also, congratulations to ****JohnCenaFan101**** for correctly guessing the sex and naming Anna-Grace! Thank you, ****JohnCenaFan101****, for your continued support! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 20**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to JohnCenaFan101, kimberly316, and smash07 for reviewing chapter 19! Thanks for your continued support! **

Nelson was now 4 years old; Anna-Grace and Jessica were 2. Riley sat in her bed with Nelson as they watched Monday night Raw together. "Look, Mommy!" Nelson said with a smile as he pointed at the tv. "That's Daddy!" he said happily. Riley smiled. "Yep! That's Daddy. Do you want to watch Daddy fight?" Riley asked. She knew Nelson liked to see his dad wrestle on tv, but he hated to see him lose. Nelson nodded and smiled. Riley smiled and pulled Nelson in close to her; she knew Randy was going to lose.

When the referee made the three-count, Nelson was heartbroken. "Are you okay, Nelson?" Riley asked as she looked down at her saddened son. He nodded. "It's okay, Mommy. He'll win next time." He said. Riley smiled at how positive the four-year-old was being. "That's right, honey. He'll get him next time." She said agreeing.

The WWE logo flashed across the screen and Riley shut it off. "Time for bed, Nelson!" she said happily in hopes of Nelson getting excited. It didn't work. "I don't wanna!" he whined. Riley wracked her mind for a plan; she had an idea. "Okay. I'll just call Daddy and tell him you won't go to bed." She said pulling out her phone.

Nelson's eyes widened and he jumped off the bed; he ran to his own room and into the bathroom to brush his teeth like he had been taught. Riley laughed and followed him. "Good job, Nelson!" she said as encouragement when she saw that he was struggling a little. He smiled and kept going until the timer on the electric toothbrush buzzed. "All done!" Nelson said with pride. Riley smiled and nodded. "Now rinse out the brush and use your cup to rinse out your mouth." She instructed. Nelson did as he was told and turned out the bathroom light.

He walked over to the small bookshelf and picked out a book for his bedtime story. "Can we read this one, Mommy?" He asked sweetly. Riley smiled and nodded. It was a book about a baby bear whose papa bear had to go hunting with the rest of the papa bears. It was a sweet story; Riley bought the book especially for Nelson.

She tucked Nelson into bed and started the book. When she was done, he was sleeping soundly. Riley smiled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Nelson." She said quietly. She pulled the door closed, leaving only a small space so she or Kathryn could hear if he woke up in the night. Riley went to check on the twins; they seemed to be okay, so Riley went downstairs to lock up. She saw Kathryn was still awake watching a movie in the living room. "I'm going to bed, Kat." She said. Kathryn nodded. "Goodnight, Riley." She said. "Goodnight." Riley said as she retreated up the stairs.

Riley led in bed thinking about how much she truly missed her husband. She then remembered the advertisement during the show about the next Raw show being in Chicago. She smiled to herself and decided that she was going to go to surprise Randy since Chicago wasn't too far away by plane.

**Sunday night **

Riley had gathered Kathryn and the three children. "Mommy is going to see Daddy tonight. Miss Kat will be with you until I get back." She said. The twins didn't really seem to care that she was leaving, but Nelson was torn to bits. "Can I come, Mommy?" he asked sadly. Riley crouched to his level. "I can't bring you with me this time, Nelson, but next time, I promise you can come with me." She said. Nelson smiled brightly. "Okay. Tell Daddy hey for me." He said. Riley smiled and nodded. "I sure will." She said as she kissed his forehead.

She hugged and kissed the girls goodbye as well. She handed Kathryn a sheet of paper. "All of my numbers are on there: my cell, the hotel, Dani's, Theresa's, the salon I'll be at, and Randy's. If anything goes wrong, call the numbers in that order if I don't answer my cell." Kathryn nodded. Riley looked over the list again and crossed off Randy's number. "Better yet, if something happens, don't call Randy at all." she said. Again, Kathryn nodded. "I got it. Have fun." She said with a smile. Riley smiled and left in the cab she had called earlier.

**Monday afternoon**

Riley woke up in her Chicago hotel. She took a quick shower and dressed in a sports bra, yoga pants, and sneakers. With her hair in a messy ponytail, Riley went to lunch in the hotel's gym; she wanted to look good for Randy later that night.

When she was done with her workout, Riley went back to her room for another shower. She dressed in a V-neck t-shirt, Nike shorts, and open-toed sandals. She walked around the area and spotted a movie theater; she decided a movie would be a good thing to pass the time. After the move, she did a little shopping for the night. She bought a dress and a pair of heels.

After her shopping, she went to the salon a few blocks from the hotel; she had an appointment to get her hair done with a mani-pedi. When her hair and nails were done, nearly three hours had passed; Raw had already gone off the air.

Riley went back to her hotel in a cab and dressed for her surprise rendezvous with Randy.

**Monday night; Randy's hotel**

Riley was able to convince the hotel clerk to give her a key card to Randy's room by proving their marriage. She checked her reflection in the elevator's walls; the stainless steel was shiny enough for her to see herself. She wore a short black lace on nude dress with a low back. She stood 5 inches taller in her platform pumps. When the doors opened Riley smiled and walked down the hallway until she was in front of room 247. She swiped the keycard and opened the door. It was pretty dark, so she flicked on the light.

On the coffee table, there were 2 half drunken glasses. One of what looked to be Jack Daniels, the other was red wine. Riley's mind jumped to wild conclusions, but she brushed it off as a business meeting since she had so much trust in her husband.

She walked over to the accordion doors that lead to what Riley assumed was the bedroom. She pulled the door open and stood completely still. The sheets rolled like thunder and the moans were deep.

Randy poked his head up from the sheets and stared at his wife in shock when he heard the doors opening. Immediately after, another head immerged from the sheets. It was Kristen. Randy jumped out of the bed and pulled on the pair of sweat pants that was in a heap of discarded clothes on the floor. Riley didn't say a word; she just turned to leave. Randy followed her.

"This isn't what it looks like, Riley, I swear!" Randy said in a begging tone. Riley turned to face him. She sniffled and wiped the tears that flooded her face. "When you get back to St. Louis, I won't be there. The kids and I will be long gone." She said. Randy sighed and ran his hands over the short hairs on his head. "Please just let me explain, Riley. Please?" Randy pleaded. Riley threw up her hands in defeat and shook her head. She turned and left Randy and Kristen to themselves.

Riley stumbled down the hotel hallway; she took off her heels and carried them in her hand for comfort. Her tears had begun to obstruct her view; her heart raced and she had trouble breathing. Before she knew it, she was on the floor. She tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't pass out.

She heard a door open and looked in the direction of the sound; it was Kristen leaving Randy's room getting into the elevator. She had the nerve to wave and wink at Riley when she was in a heap on the floor. "You just lost him the same way you got him." She said with an arrogant smirk. After several deep breaths, Riley just screamed; releasing anger. She backed into a wall and pulled her knees into her chest. She sobbed as quietly as she could, but it was no use.

She heard running footsteps and assumed it would have been Randy. Riley kept her head down until she heard a familiar southern drawl. "Riley?" She looked up. It was Ted. Riley sniffled. "Hey, Teddy." She said quietly. He held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and slowly stood; her knees buckled beneath her. He held her in his arms as tightly as he could without hurting her.

He rubbed small circles on her back for comfort as she cried into his chest. Ted took her hand in his and led her to his room. "C'mon; let's get you out of the hall before anybody else comes out here." He said. Riley blindly followed him back to his room.

Ted flicked on the lights and let Riley inside as he rummaged through his bags. "This is all I have if you want to change." He said holding up one of his t-shirts. "Thanks Teddy. Can you unzip me?" she asked quietly referring to her dress. She slipped out of the dress and pulled on the t-shirt; she didn't care about Ted seeing her nearly naked.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, maybe?" Ted asked. Riley nodded. "Something with caffeine, please?" she said as she sank into a chair. Ted nodded and returned with a soda. She slowly nursed the drink as Ted folded her dress neatly.

"I can walk you back to your room if you want." Ted said. Riley shook her head. "I'm not in this hotel; I'm in the one a few blocks away. I came here to see Randy—" She said before sobbing again. "What's wrong? Talk to me." Ted said as he crouched in front of her. Riley sniffled and stopped crying long enough to explain what happened. "… then that's when you found me." She explained.

Ted was clearly furious; he ran his hands through his short hair as he paced the floor. "Wait here, okay?" he said as he left the room. Riley chased after him. "Teddy, stop! Don't go after him; just leave it alone." Riley pleaded as she followed him to Randy's room. It was no use because Ted was banging on Randy's door. "Don't do this, Teddy. Let's go." Riley made a last minute effort to change Ted's mind.

When Randy opened the door, Ted started swinging. Before long, the two men were in a full on brawl. Riley tried to separate them; in the process, Randy slapped Riley to the floor. Ted immediately stopped his attack on Randy to check on Riley. He saw a bruise was starting to form on her face; he picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door. "Not that you would be concerned, but she'll be with me for the night." Ted told Randy as he left.

Back in Ted's room, Riley was holding ice in a towel to her face to prevent further bruising and swelling. "I'm sorry, Riley. I should have listened to you." Ted apologized. Riley smiled softly. "It's okay, Teddy. It's not your fault." She said. Ted nodded and sighed. "You can take the bed for the night; I'll just sleep in the chair." He said as he pulled off his shirt and pants; leaving him in a pair of boxers. Riley nodded as she put the ice towel in the hotel's freezer.

Riley slipped under the bed's covers; she felt so lonely. "Teddy?" she called out into the darkness. "Hmm?" he answered. "Will you hold me?" she asked quietly. She didn't hear a response; she had been rejected. Just as she was accepting the defeat, Ted crawled into bed behind her. He draped his arm around her body and pulled her close to him; he kissed her shoulder.

Ted felt Riley relax for the first time that night. "Goodnight." Ted said softly. "'night Teddy." Riley said. Ted wanted to wait until Riley fell asleep to relax into a sleep of his own, but she wasn't sleeping. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Riley took a deep breath and turned to face Ted; she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Why did he do this to me?" she asked. Ted sighed. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't realize how good he has it with you." He said. "I trusted him, Teddy. People kept trying to tell me that I should keep tabs on him, but I thought I could trust my own husband." She said. Ted remained quietly and let Riley talk. "We have children; what am I supposed to tell them if we get a divorce?" she asked the question rhetorically and didn't expect him to answer; but he did.

"You have to face them the same way you've been doing it this whole time. They have nothing to do with his stupid choices." He said. "You have so much to offer him, so you shouldn't feel bad about yourself. You're a beautiful woman and an amazing mother." He continued. Riley looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Teddy." She said quietly. She pecked his lips, but Ted deepened the kiss.

Before she knew what was happening, Riley was straddled on Ted's lap; cumming on his condom wrapped cock. When the lovers came down from their orgasmic highs, Riley collapsed on top of him. "I'm sorry, Teddy. This shouldn't have happened." She said. Ted kissed and sucked at her neck. "Don't apologize; just get some rest." He said with a kiss to her forehead. She nodded and snuggled into his heat-radiating body.

Ted sighed. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was still in love with Riley; he never stopped loving her. After their breakup, he kicked himself for pushing Riley into Randy's arms again. He just didn't think they were going to work out. In a way, he was right; Randy had cheated and Riley was already thinking about a divorce. Ted hated to prey on Randy's unfortunate situation, but Randy's time was up. Ted's time with Riley had just begun.

**The next morning **

Riley woke in Ted's arms and sighed. She snuck out of the bed and slipped on the dress from the previous night. She tried to sneak out the door with her shoes in her hand, but Ted had woken up. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. Riley took a deep breath. "Look, Teddy. Thanks for helping me last night, but the sex part can't happen again. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." She said as she left for the hotel lobby.

Downstairs, she hailed a taxi to the hotel where her belongings were. Once in her hotel room, Riley took a shower and put on sweat pants and t-shirt with sneakers. She packed up her things and checked out. A taxi took her to the airport; she flew back to St. Louis.

Once at home, she packed up a few weeks' worth of clothes for herself, Nelson, Jessica, and Anna-Grace.

**A/N: Please review! I love you for reading! So excited for the next chapter! Review for a preview! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 21 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to JohnCenaFan101, kimberly316, and smash07 for their continued support; and to new reviewer Kirstein Renee Orton. I really appreciate the support. 2 reviews to 100! **

Randy rode silently in the backseat of the taxi cab that picked him up from the St. Louis airport; he was on his way home. It had been two weeks since Riley caught him and Kristen in bed together and he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since. He took a deep breath when the driver turned on his street.

He was both happy and nervous to see Riley's Range Rover in the driveway. To him, it meant one of two things: either Riley had left without the Rover or she was still home. Either way was going to be hell. If she was gone, so were his children. If she was still there, he was going to get an earful from her.

The driver stopped in front of the house and waited for Randy to get out. When he didn't, the driver cleared his throat to get Randy's attention. "Oh, sorry." Randy said quietly as he paid the driver. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front door. He held his breath as he put his key in the door's lock. When he was able to unlock the door, Randy gave a sigh of relief; he thought Riley may have changed the locks.

He slowly opened the door, almost hoping not to see any sign of Riley. He didn't see any of Riley's personal effects on the small table in the foyer. He sighed as he closed and locked the door back.

Randy looked around where he stood and heard the kids' laughter. He smiled and followed the sound. Soon, he found himself in one of the guest rooms that Riley had transformed into a play room; it was beautifully decorated. Randy saw they were playing Simon Says and laughed when Nelson tried to lie his way out of losing. Nelson, Anna-Grace, and Jessie heard him and smiled brightly. They attacked him with hugs.

Riley watched emotionlessly as Randy hugged and kissed them. She felt herself tearing up and left the room. Randy watched her as she left; he knelt down to the kids. "Why don't you stay here and play with Miss Kat." He said. The kids nodded and smiled as Kathryn walked in. Randy closed the door as he left; he didn't want the children to hear his and Riley's conversation.

Randy went to the master bedroom where he thought Riley would be; he was right. She sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking; she was crying. Randy sighed and closed the door behind him. Riley looked up when she heard the door close. Randy walked towards her, but she held up her hand; stopping him.

She sniffled. "Don't touch me. Don't even come near me." She said angrily through her teeth. Randy opened his mouth to say something, but Riley cut him off. "Shut up! I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say to me right now. I have every right to kick you out of this house, but there are three small, innocent people in the next room who wouldn't like that very much. They are the only reason why I'm not back in Tennessee right now." She said.

Randy nodded, understanding. "Can I say something?" he asked. Riley folded her arms and nodded. Randy took a deep breath and walked towards Riley; she backed away. "That night; did anything happen with Ted?" he asked. Riley took a deep breath. "It's okay if it did; what I did to you was way worse and I'm sorry, Riley. You mean the world to me and I never meant to hurt you. I'll do anything to make this right." He said.

Riley seemed to be thinking. "Anything?" she asked. Randy nodded. "I'll do anything, baby." He said. Riley nodded. "Okay; but you'll be in the guest room tonight." She said. Randy looked to the floor and sighed. He knew he had messed up if Riley wasn't willing to talk it out immediately. "Okay." He said. Randy got his bag and went to one of the 2 other guest rooms they had.

He collapsed on the bed and buried his face in a pillow. He had really fucked up and, at this point, there was nothing he was able to do to fix it.

Randy was drifting off to sleep when the door opened. He rolled on his back and sat up; it was Riley. He smiled when he saw her even though she was still angry. Riley took in a breath and listed off orders.

"You will take at least a month off from work. You will go to marriage counseling with me twice a week while you're off. While you're here, you will not touch me. You will not speak to me unless I speak to you first or if it's about the children. When you do go back to work, you will check in with me three times a day: morning, afternoon, and night." She said demandingly. "Understand?" she asked. Randy nodded.

Riley sighed. "Does anyone know about you and Kristen?" She asked with her eyes closed; she didn't even want to look at him. Randy shrugged. "I don't know." He said nonchalantly. "Did you tell anyone?!" Riley asked angrily. Randy shook his head. "_I _didn't tell anybody." He said. "Well, I'm pretty sure she did. So if the press, or anyone else for that matter, asks about you two, you will be honest. You'll say something like, 'Kristen was a mistake. I love my wife.' no matter how little truth may be in either statement."

Randy stood in defense. "She _was _a mistake and I _do _love you, Riley." He said. Riley shook her head. "Fuck you, Randy." she said quietly enough so the kids wouldn't hear her; she made sure Randy heard her, though. As she left the guest room, Riley shut the door behind her.

Outside the door, Riley let a few tears fall and she wiped them away. She opened the playroom's door again, seeing Kathryn and the kids playing what seemed to be Hide and Seek. "Kat, can you make sure the kids get dinner?" she asked. Kathryn nodded. "Sure." She said. Riley gave a small, forced smile. "I'll get them bathed and tucked in, though." Riley said. Kathryn nodded.

Riley stood there for a minute and bit her lip in thought. "Um, Kat? I'm not sure how much you know about what's going on with me and Randy right now, but if you do, could you keep it to yourself? You know; don't blog about it or anything." She asked.

Kathryn gave a sympathetic smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Riley gave a genuine smile. "Thanks Kat. You've been such an amazing friend and nanny. I don't know what I'd do without you." Riley said. Kathryn smiled.

**One week later **

Randy was able to beg for a few weeks off of work so he and Riley could work on their marriage. Today was Tuesday and their first day of counseling. Riley was up early to get Nelson ready for his first day in pre-school. Anna-Grace and Jessica were going to a school for younger toddlers. She had just gotten Nelson bathed and dressed when Randy woke up. He got the girls bathed and dressed.

In the kitchen, Riley was making Nelson's breakfast when Randy came downstairs with the twins. He put them in the lounge to watch a children's show before joining Riley and Nelson in the kitchen. Randy wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. "Good morning, beautiful. Is there anything I can help with?" he asked as he kissed her cheek. He had not given up on his marriage.

Riley felt so dirty with him touching her. She didn't want to shrug him off in front of Nelson, though. "Can you get their snacks and lunches packed?" she asked trying her best not to sound as bitter as she felt. "Of course," he said kissing and nipping at her neck.

When Randy let her go, Riley took a deep breath and gave Nelson eggs and French toast with a glass of milk. She went to get the girls and served them oatmeal for breakfast. "Are you excited to go to school, Nelson?" Riley asked as she sat with the children. He nodded as he ate. "I'm gonna make lots of friends." He said. Riley smiled. "You sure are, buddy." Randy said as he sat next to Riley. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Riley looked the girls. "Are y'all excited?" she asked. Anna-Grace and Jessica nodded. Jessica said something Randy couldn't quite make out. Randy looked to Riley for a translation and felt bad that he couldn't understand his own daughter's speech. Riley shook her head. "She said she'll get to play with new toys and asked if Anna-Grace was going, too." Riley explained.

She looked back to Jessica. "Of course Anna-Grace will be with you, Jessie. She's your sister and y'all have to stick together, okay?" Riley said. Anna-Grace and Jessica nodded as they finished the oatmeal.

"Alight! Are y'all ready to go?" Riley asked when she took up the empty plate and bowls. The kids nodded and Randy led them to the Range Rover. He put Anna-Grace and Jessica in child seats, but Nelson got to sit on a regular booster seat. Riley got in the vehicle, but she didn't expect Randy to hop in the passenger side. She groaned lightly.

Riley didn't say a word during the drive to the pre-school. Randy tried to make conversation, but Riley still wasn't speaking. Randy eventually gave up and listened to the three children sing along to the children's music CD that played.

At the pre-school, Randy and Riley walked the children inside; they signed the children in and turned to leave, but Anna-Grace screamed for Riley. "Mommy!" she yelled running after Riley. She kneeled to Anna-Grace's level. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Riley asked. Anna-Grace continued to cry. Riley sighed. "It's gonna be okay, baby. Me and Daddy will be back, okay? Just go and play with Jessie and Nelson like you do at home." Riley said.

One of the teachers interfered. "Ma'am? The kids are separated by age; the twin girls won't be in the same group as um… Nelson." She said looking at the list of children.

Randy nodded and picked Jessica up and held her close. "You have to be a big girl today, Jessie. Me and Mommy are coming back. We promise. You'll be here with Anna-Grace so you can play with her like you're at home." Randy said. Jessica nodded and wiped her tears before hugging Randy's neck. He smiled and kissed her forehead before putting her back on her own feet.

Riley was a little bothered; she said the same thing to Jessica, but she didn't stop crying. Then Randy rephrases it and Jessica is fine. Riley just shook her head; she hugged and kissed the kids goodbye. She and Randy left.

Back at home, Riley made her own breakfast. She still did her wifely duties of cooking meals for Randy, so she went up to the guest room where Randy had retreated when they got home. She knocked on the door. Randy opened the door in a towel; water droplets cascaded down his body as he had just gotten out of the shower.

Riley swallowed at the sight. "Um, I made breakfast if you want to eat before we go to counseling." Riley said. She was looking at Randy's abs, not Randy himself. Randy lifted her chin to get her to look him in the eye. "I'll be down in a five minutes." He said. Randy leaned in and kissed Riley's lips gently. Riley returned the kiss subconsciously, but quickly pushed him away. She went back downstairs to plate the breakfast.

Minutes later, Randy returned to the kitchen; they ate in silence. When they were done with breakfast, they each dressed for their counseling session. Randy insisted on driving the Bentley only to get Riley to talk to him by giving directions. It was a failed attempt because Riley put the address in the GPS and sat silently.

Riley signed them in with the receptionist and waited to be called. Riley and Randy had not spoken the entire week; Randy was still sleeping in the guest room. "Orton?" an assistant called. They stood and followed the assistant to the counselor's meeting room. "Brooke will be with you soon." the assistant said as she left.

The couple sat on the love seat positioned in front of a desk. Riley tried to sit as far away from Randy as she could, but with the seat being so small, it was impossible. The awkwardness was saved when the door opened. Riley had secretly hoped the counselor wasn't exotic-looking because she knew that was the kind of woman Randy was attracted to; she didn't need to see him drool over another woman.

"Good afternoon. I'm Brooke Hogan; it's nice to meet you both." The counselor said as she shook their hands. The woman was an abnormally tall blonde with huge breast implants. She wasn't the kind of woman Randy was attracted to, so Riley relaxed a little.

Brooke sat behind the desk with her notebook and started asking questions. "So, what brings you here today?" she asked. Randy sighed. Riley rolled her eyes at him. "Infidelity, betrayal, faithlessness, whatever you want to call it; cheating. Cheating brings us here today." Riley answered. "Cheating? On whose part?" Brooke asked. Riley glared at Randy and waited for him to answer. He slightly raised his hand. "On my part." He answered.

Brooke made notes. "Okay; did you cheat with a man or a woman?" she asked. "A woman." Randy answered. "Does your wife know the woman personally?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah." He said. Brooke made more notes and turned her attention to Riley. "Are there any questions you want answered during these sessions?" she asked. Riley nodded. "I want to know how long it's been going on, why he chose her, and what he expects me to do about it." She said.

Brooke nodded and made notes. "Let's jump right in. When did you two meet?" she asked. "We met about five and a half years ago." Riley answered. "And you have been together ever since?" Brooke asked. "Randy was married at the time and we were on and off for the first 2 and half years. He divorced his first wife, then we got married." Riley said.

Brooke made notes. "Did it bother you that he was married when you were dating?" she asked. Riley shook her head. "Not then, but now, it does bother me." She said. Brooke frowned. "Why does it bother you now, all these years later?" she asked. Riley sighed. "When we were dating, Randy insisted that he didn't love his first wife. He said that their marriage was failing anyway. Then after I caught Randy and Kristen together, Kristen told me that I had lost Randy the same way I got him." Riley said with tears.

Brook handed her a box of tissues. Randy put one of his hands on Riley's knee for comfort; she brushed him off as she dried her tears. Randy sighed.

"Randy, who is Kristen and how did the affair start?" Brooke asked. "Um, Kristen was one of my coworker's ex-girlfriends. She miscarried her first baby four years ago and she had been so depressed. I just wanted to comfort her. We got a little too close, but I kept a distance between us. Then when she had her second and third miscarriages one thing led to another and we ended up having sex." Randy said.

Riley was speechless; Brooke noticed. "What are you thinking Riley?" she asked. Riley shook her head. "So you've been sleeping with Kristen for almost four years, Randy?" Riley asked. Randy shook his head, but Brooke cut in. "What makes you think this has been going on for four years?" she asked Riley.

Riley sighed. "Kristen got pregnant before Randy and I got back together after he divorced his first wife. She had a miscarriage maybe a week later." Riley explained. Brooke nodded and made notes. "Who approached who to start the affair?" Brooke asked Randy. "Um, she kind of approached me, but like I said, it was a pure comfort thing; we had only had sex once. That was the time Riley caught us." Randy said.

Riley scoffed. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe she approached you to get back at me for outing her and Dolph's hookups? Did you think about that?" Riley asked. Randy shook his head. "It never crossed my mind." He said.

"Randy, how are you feeling right now?" Brooke asked. Randy shrugged. "Frustrated, confused I guess." He said. Riley glared at him. "Frustrated and confused? Really? How ironic, I feel the exact same way; except I can add betrayed, embarrassed and humiliated to my list." Riley said bitterly.

"Why are you frustrated, Randy?" Brooke asked. "Because, Riley doesn't want to talk to me; to talk this whole thing out." He said. Brooke was about to speak again, but Riley cut in.

"I won't talk to you because I can't bear to even look at you, Randy. Let alone talk to you! You cheated on me! With Kristen, at that! How could you do this to me? I sit at home all day everyday raising our children while you're off fucking some disease ridden slut! I gave up my life in Tennessee for you! Tucker was right about you; now I wish I would have listened to him!" Riley ranted. She took a deep breath and dried the tears that had fallen during her spiel.

Randy frowned. "You can't make me out to be the only bad guy in this situation! You slept with Ted that night, too!" he said. Brooke made notes. "Who is Ted?" she asked. "Riley's ex. She was with him for—what?—three months during the time we weren't together." Randy explained. Riley scoffed. "I was hurt Randy! I walked in on you and the last person I would ever guess you would sleep with! He was there for me; he made me feel loved while you were with her." Riley sobbed angrily.

Randy had listened quietly to what Riley was saying. He wanted to hold her, but he knew she would push him away. "Riley, I lo—" he started before Riley interrupted him. "Don't, Randy. Please don't say it if you don't mean it." She said quietly as she tried tears.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I think we're going to end it here today. We can pick it back up Friday." She said. Riley nodded and grabbed her purse; she stormed out to Randy's car. She waited patiently for him to unlock the door; he didn't. "I need you to talk to me, Riley, if we're going to fix this." Randy said as he stood at the car. "And I needed you to be faithful, but you didn't do that. So…" Riley said.

Randy sighed and unlocked the doors; Riley got in and gently closed the door. All the way home, Randy glanced over at Riley in the passenger seat. She had cried most of the way home. When she stopped, she spoke. "Is our marriage worth saving?" She asked quietly. Randy nodded. "Of course. We have children together; we can make this work." he said. Riley only nodded.

The rest of the way home, Riley was quiet. Randy pulled into the drive and started to get out when Riley stopped him. "What's wrong?" Randy asked concerned. Riley hung her head. "I want a divorce, Randy." she said.

Randy was shocked. "What? Why? I thought you wanted to save our marriage?" he asked. Riley sighed. "If the only thing keeping us together is the fact that we have children, I can't do this anymore. I should have listened when Tucker said he didn't trust you; I should have listened to Dani and Theresa when they told me you were a playboy, and I should have known we were going to end the same way we started." She said. Randy didn't feel like fighting about it so he just sighed.

He was about to get out of the car when Riley stopped him again. "What now?" Randy asked annoyed. "Kat and the kids don't need to know about this. Keep this between us. Please. This is our problem to handle. No one else's." Riley said. Randy nodded and got out of the car; he went inside the house, Riley followed.

Randy went straight to the guest room and Riley went to the master bedroom. Kathryn saw them and she could tell things were getting worse between them. She gently knocked on the master bedroom's door. She heard Riley tell her to come in. "Do you want me to make lunch?" She asked quietly. Riley shook her head and sniffled. "No, thanks, Kat. I would do it, but I'm not hungry." She said. Kathryn nodded and left.

Riley sighed and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She laid down for a long nap until her alarm went off to pick up the kids from pre-school. When she got there, it seemed like Nelson didn't want leave, but Anna-Grace and Jessica were excited to go home.

Back at home, Riley told the kids to go play. She watched them in the playroom and smiled, but she sighed knowing Randy was missing it. Hesitantly, she went to the guestroom where Randy had been holed up in. "What? You ready to skin me alive now?" Randy asked sarcastically. Riley groaned. "You have children, Randy. Remember them? You should go see them; they aren't far, they're just across the hall." She said.

Randy sighed when he realized he had been neglecting his children since he had been home. "Riley, I'm so—" he started apologizing, but Riley walked away. There was no way Riley was going to be able to forgive him after what he had done.

**A/N: Please review! I love you for reading. More drama! So excited for the next chapter! Review for a preview!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 22**

**A/N: Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. It means so much. Special thanks to JohnCenaFan101, kimberly316, fairytink101, and smash07 for their continued support. Also, thanks to SweetEnigma, and john cena good gurl for reviewing chapter 21. I have to admit, I was entertained by the reviews. Some of y'all have no pity for Riley. It's hilarious. Anyway, here's chapter 22: **

After the first counseling session, Randy and Riley decided the sessions were no longer needed since they were getting a divorce. Riley had called a divorce attorney and she was able to get papers written up for Randy to sign. Since she didn't sign a prenuptial agreement, she was entitled to half of the money Randy made during their marriage. Riley didn't want or need the money, though, since she still had billions of dollars in her trust. She only wanted to make sure Randy took the kids during his days off since they wouldn't be able to work out a stone schedule. Randy agreed to the terms of the divorce himself, but he needed his lawyer to look it over first. He made an appointment to see the lawyer, but the lawyer's schedule was so hectic, the next available date was weeks away. Randy didn't mind, though. It gave him a chance to work on changing Riley's mind about the divorce entirely.

**Weeks after first counseling session; Friday**

Riley woke up in a cold sweat; she was having a nightmare about arguing with Randy. Checking the time, she saw that it was nearly 3am; Riley regretted the cup of coffee she merely hours ago. She sighed and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped. She stepped into the hot spray and stretched her arms out in front of her to lean on the tile.

Minutes into her time in the shower, she felt Randy's strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped at the longing touch and relaxed into the hold. She sobbed quietly, but no actual tears fell; she had been crying so much lately that it seemed like she could no longer produce them.

Randy didn't say a word; he just held on to her like he was never going to let her go. Riley caressed Randy's arms as they wrapped around her body; she missed the feeling, but she had never admitted it to herself until that moment. They stood in silence together until Randy finally spoke.

"I was stupid; and I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. You have made me feel things I never knew I could feel. You aren't just my wife; you're my best friend; you're my children's mother; you are my whole world. I can't possibly imagine how hurt you are by what I've done to you. I want you to stay with me, baby. I know I can't make you stay, but I can beg and I'll beg with my last breath if that's what it will take to get you stay. I can't live without you; I want you to stay. I _need _you to stay. We were made for this. One of these days, I'll figure out how to best serve you, but until that day, I need you here with me. I won't be able to do this life thing without you. I want to grow old with you; I want us to watch our children grow old together. I just want you to let me love you again."

Riley closed her eyes and listened to Randy's words as they rolled off his tongue. It was everything she was hoping to hear from him; she knew that's how he felt, but Riley just needed to hear it from Randy's own mouth.

She turned around to face him and draped her arms around his neck and kissed him for the first time in weeks. Without breaking the kiss, Randy picked her up; Riley wrapped her legs around his waist as Randy carried her to the bed. Their naked, wet bodies left a trail of drops of water. At the bed, Randy gently laid Riley down before crawling on top of her. He lathered her body in gentle kisses, letting his lips get accustomed to her body again. His hands roamed her glowing skin and curves.

As Randy showered Riley's body with nips and kisses, he whispered to her. "Can I make love to you?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Please do." She said hardly above a whisper. Randy smiled sweetly and softly kissed her lips.

Randy positioned himself at Riley's entrance but looked to Riley for the go ahead. She nodded letting Randy know she was ready. He slowly entered her until he was fully submerged. He gave Riley a moment to adjust to his size; she slowly rocked her body signaling for him to move. She gasped at how deeply immersed Randy was in her body. She moaned softly upon the intrusion. In response to Randy's slow, smooth strokes, Riley rocked her hips in motion with Randy's own pace.

After an hour, Riley bit her lip to cage the creeping moan that threatened to escape her lips. When Randy saw she was failing, he swallowed her animalistic moan with his own mouth in a kiss. He broke the kiss only to tell Riley what she needed to know. "God, I love you, Riley. I love you baby. I love you so much." He whispered against her lips. "I love you, too." Riley whispered.

She gasped when she felt an orgasm creep up on her. Before Riley could even tell Randy she was close, he stopped all movement. "I know you can hold it, babe. Just hold it for me." He said. Riley nodded and Randy continued the sweet, sensual strokes.

Trying to hold on to the stubborn orgasm, Riley fisted the sheets with white knuckles. She pulled so hard that the sheets lost their place. No longer having leverage with the sheets, Riley grabbed and scratched at Randy's back; leaving what seemed like inscriptions of affection that marked the viper's back.

"I can't—" Riley moaned. Randy kissed her to take her mind off the demanding orgasm. "Hold it." Randy demanded. That didn't ease the orgasm because Riley loved Randy's sexually demanding nature. "Please Randy." she moaned loudly. "No." he said simply as he continued the slow movements.

Riley had begun to whimper for release. "Please baby. I can't hold on anymore." She begged. Randy didn't reply; instead he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He pounded into Riley like it was the last time he would ever be with her. "Oh, fuck!" she groaned as she writhed beneath him. "Please don't stop…" she whined followed by sounds in an attempt to form words as she released the caged orgasm. Randy continued until he shattered into Riley's tightening canal. He groaned loudly upon his release; he was unable to form words. Riley was also spewing gibberish.

As the couple came down from their erotic highs, Randy gently covered Riley's body with his lips in kisses. "Randy?" Riley called out quietly. "Hmm?" he answered still kissing her body. "Can we talk about this?" she asked. Randy nodded and returned to an eyelevel position.

Riley pushed him on his back and rested her head on his chest. "I will never be able to explain how horrible I felt that night. What we have here is special and I couldn't believe you betrayed me like that." She said. Randy remained quiet as she spoke. "I don't want a divorce, Randy; I never really did. All I wanted was to work on this relationship. I love you and I would never want to leave you. I just felt like a divorce would be the easiest way out. Then, I remembered that anything worth having is worth fighting for." She said. Randy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I owe you everything for putting up with me; I want to be here for you, Nelson, Anna-Grace, and Jessie. I don't want you to depend on a nanny to help you raise our children. That's why I told Vince that I'm ready to retire. He said I need to stick around for a while longer so they can work up a storyline for me. After that, I'm home for as long as you want me here." Randy said.

Riley looked up at him in shock. "Seriously?" she asked. Randy nodded. "Seriously." He said. Riley smiled happily. She was getting to have the life she always wanted. "So are we okay, baby?" Randy asked. Riley sighed. "We're fine for now; but you screw up again, and we're done for good." She said. Randy tensed up. "I'm kidding, babe. You're stuck with me regardless." Riley said. Randy chuckled. "Good." He said with a smile. "I'll call the lawyers in the morning." She said. Randy looked at the time. "Riley? It's almost 7." He said. "WHAT!? We need to get up and get a shower. Then, you can get the girls up for school; I can get Nelson." Riley said in a panic.

Randy chuckled at her anxiety. "How about the kids skip pre-school today? We could all go to the zoo and maybe have a picnic?" Randy suggested. Riley smiled. "That sounds amazing. What about Kat?" Riley asked. Randy thought for a moment. "We won't really need her today; we can give her the day off." He said. Riley smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Riley? Are you awake? It's 7:00. Do you need me to get the kids up and fed?" Kathryn asked. Riley was about to get out of bed to answer, but Randy held her in place.

"No, thanks, Kat. The kids aren't going to pre-school today. You can have the day off. Stick around for a few hours though; I have your pay for the week." Randy said loudly towards the door. "Um, okay Randy. Th-thanks." Kathryn said. She was confused as to why Randy was in the master bedroom that early since he and Riley were supposed to be going through a divorce. Kathryn shrugged it off and went back to her own room.

That afternoon, Randy, Riley, Nelson, Anna-Grace, and Jessica went to the zoo as a family; Anna-Grace and Jessica rode around the zoo in their double stroller while Nelson walked. The twins were fascinated with flamingos and Nelson was mesmerized by the snake exhibit. He even saw a snake that looked like Randy.

"Look, Daddy!" he said as he pointed to the King Cobra. Just as Nelson tapped on the glass, the cobra struck towards him. Nelson jumped and fell down out of fear; he cried loudly. Randy laughed and picked the scared toddler up and held him close. "It's okay, buddy. That mean snake won't get you; I promise." Randy said sweetly. Nelson stopped crying and wiped his eyes, so Randy tried to put him down. "NO!" Nelson screamed. Randy sighed and looked to Riley for advice; she shrugged and giggled. Randy had to carry Nelson around the entire zoo.

After the zoo, Randy set up a picnic in a nearby park for the family; Randy laid a nice, thick blanket beneath a huge tree.. The basket he packed in the Range Rover included sandwiches, juice, apple sauce, Jell-O, chips, and cookies. The kids enjoyed being outside; Anna-Grace and Jessica chased a butterfly and Nelson tried to catch a frog. Riley just snuggled with Randy as they watched their children play in the park. It was something Riley had always wanted to do, but since Randy was away so often, they never had a chance.

Riley unexpectedly kissed Randy passionately. When she broke the kiss, Randy was stunned. "What was that for?" he asked. Riley shrugged. "It was for everything." She said with a smile. Randy pecked her lips and pulled her close; he didn't want to ever lose her.

**Months later**

Tonight was a Pay-Per-View event in St. Louis. Riley and Nelson went to support Randy. Anna-Grace and Jessie stayed home with Kathryn. Randy had just pinned Wade Barrett for the win. The crowd went wild; Randy was thrilled by their reaction. He caught a glimpse of his wife and son; he hopped out of the ring and walked over to them.

Randy picked Nelson, now five years old, up over the barricade and carried him into the ring. He got a microphone from someone on the crew. He held Nelson's hand as the crowd admired the handsome young man. When the crowd died down, Randy finally spoke.

"I've been at this for coming up on 20 years. I have spent most of my life in this ring and all of my life in this business. My dad paved the way for me and I couldn't be more grateful. This little guy and his mom and sisters are my life now. Wrestling will always be something I love, but I have my own little family right now." Randy chuckled. "I say 'little' like I don't have three firecrackers as children. This is my oldest, here." He said. Randy kneeled to Nelson's level. "Tell the people who you are, buddy." Randy said holding the microphone to Nelson's mouth.

Nelson took the mic from Randy and took over. The crowd listened intently. "My name is Nelson and I'm five years old! This is my daddy; and my mommy is sitting right there! I have 2 little sisters at home and my favorite color is green." he said happily. Nelson handed the mic back to Randy; Randy laughed as the crowd started a 'Nelson' chant.

He waited until the chant died down to speak again. "Now that you know who runs the operation at home, I have something very important to say. I have enjoyed every single moment in this ring, but it's time that I hang up my half of the Tag Team Championships and retire." He said. The arena was filled with exclamations of shock.

Randy gave the championship and microphone to the stagehand and knelt to Nelson and whispered something in his ear. Nelson seemed to light up; he nodded excitedly. Randy lifted him up on the turnbuckle and joined his son there. The both gave the infamous Randy Orton pose. The crowd went wild. Randy pointed to Riley in the crowd and Nelson waved to her. Riley teared up at the sight. Her favorite WWE Superstar was retiring, and their son stood proudly with him. Randy and Nelson exited the ring and went backstage.

Riley stood from her seat and went backstage as well for what would be the last time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review; I love to hear what you have to say as we're nearing the end of FRRF. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 23**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****SweetEnigma****, ****kimberly316****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, ****smash07****, and ****valkyrieschains ****for your continued support. **

**The next day; Monday evening **

Kathryn and the Orton Family had just finished an early dinner; there was an hour before Monday Night Raw started. Riley and Randy cleaned away the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while Nelson, Anna-Grace, and Jessica played in the lounge.

"Um, Riley? Randy? If you two don't mind, I'm going to go home for the night, but I'll be back early tomorrow to get the kids up and ready for school." Kathryn said. "Kat, wait." Randy said before she left the kitchen. "Yeah?" she asked. "Well, uh, Riley and I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. Kathryn nodded. "What is it?" she asked.

Riley and Randy took a deep breath at the same time. "The thing is, Kat," Riley started. "Since Randy isn't on the road anymore, he's able to be home 24/7." Riley said in hopes of Kathryn catching the hint. She didn't; she was lost. "And that means we don't really need a nanny anymore." Randy said in a gentle voice.

Kathryn's breath hitched. "You're firing me?" She asked in disbelief. "No, Kat. We aren't really firing you. We just thought it would be pointless to have a nanny with Randy here, now." Riley said. Kathryn shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Riley." She said. "Here is your last payment." Riley said handing her a fairly thick envelope from one of the kitchen drawers.

Kathryn thumbed through the money quickly, but she slowed enough to count it. She stopped counting at $2,500 even though there was more. Her usual weekly pay was $500. As Riley and Randy expected, Kathryn was satisfied with the raise. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to get my stuff." She said. "Um, actually, Kat… if you don't mind, could you maybe take all your stuff tonight before you leave?" Randy asked. Kathryn nodded and went upstairs to pack. When she was done, she said her goodbyes and left.

"I'm going to go put the kids to bed." Randy said with a peck to Riley's lips. As Randy left to round up the kids, Riley stopped him. "Can you look in my nightstand drawer and bring me that black binder?" Riley asked. "Yeah. I'll be right back." He said.

It took Randy about thirty minutes to get the kids in bed. Nelson wasn't much trouble; he was a five year old who knew not to fight bedtime. The girls, now three years old, were a little more difficult. Randy managed, though.

Once the kids were in bed, Randy got the binder Riley asked for. He had never seen it before; he wanted to look through it, but he decided against it. He figured if Riley wanted to share what was inside, she would. "Here you go, babe." Randy said when he found Riley on the sofa in the living room watching the show that was on before Raw. "Thanks." She said with a smile as Randy sat next to her. She cuddled up next to him and flipped through the binder. She had her laptop open; ready to liveblog the show.

Randy chuckled. "You still do that?" he asked pointing to the screen. She smiled. "I'm a fan first, baby. I told you that a long time ago. Nothing has changed." She said. Randy nodded. When the show started, Randy watched intently as Riley started writing in the binder. "What?" Riley asked when she noticed Randy staring at her. He shook his head. "Nothing." He said.

When Riley heard a theme she didn't recognize, she looked up from her binder. It was Wade Barrett with new entrance music. She squealed and made grabby hands towards the TV. "Really?" Randy asked. Riley shrugged. "What? He doesn't get to sleep with me at night; you do. Are you jealous, Randy?" Riley asked jokingly. "Me? Jealous? Pfft." He said. Riley laughed. "I'll be back." She said as she got up from the sofa.

When she was out of sight, Randy grabbed the binder and read through it. He smiled. In the binder were ideas for story lines and alternatives to current and past WWE storylines. Randy chuckled at how interesting her thoughts were. Some of the storylines were better that the stuff WWE's creative team came up with. Randy heard Riley's footsteps and put the binder back where she left it. "What did I miss?" Riley asked as she sat down. "Nothing. Still on commercial." He said. Riley nodded.

Riley groaned, smiled, laughed, squealed, cried, and flailed during the three hours of Raw. As she blogged, she saw her inbox count rising; she had been ignoring them for some time now. When she opened it, there were lots of questions about Randy and their children. "Babe? You want to help with something?" Riley asked as Randy was nodding off. "Mhmm. Sure; what is it?" he asked sleepily.

Riley read the questions aloud and Randy answered. Riley knew that Randy was half asleep and answering incoherently, but his responses were funny so she went with it. "What's your favorite food?" she asked. Riley knew it was steak, but she wanted him to answer himself. "No. They're too crowded." He answered. Riley giggled and typed his answer.

"What do you do in your free time?" she asked. Again, Riley already knew the answer: sleep, just was he was doing at the moment. "Um… yeah sure." He mumbled. She chuckled and typed the answer.

When Randy had fallen into a deep sleep, Riley leaned close to his face and took a picture; she posted it on her blog with the caption: "I guess vipers need sleep, too. Good night from me and Randy. :)" She closed her laptop and shook Randy awake. "C'mon, baby. Let's go to bed." She said. Randy woke and dragged himself upstairs. He went straight to the bedroom, but Riley checked on the children; they were all still asleep.

When Riley went to the master bedroom, she saw that Randy had fallen into bed fully dressed. He usually slept in the nude, so Riley tried to undress him without waking him up. She pulled off his shorts with no problem, but his shirt was too difficult. He woke up as Riley was pulling it over his head. "If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask." He said in a sexily husky voice.

Riley chuckled. "I didn't. I was trying to help you out of your clothes so you could sleep comfortably." She said. Randy smirked and threw her to the bed. He pinned her arms above her head. "You didn't do a very good job." He breathed against her lips. "Well, if you hadn't been dead to the world, I wouldn't have had to." She said with a matching smirk.

**Two months later**

Randy was feeling so liberated to be home with his family. While he missed the ring, he was happiest at home. He was like Mr. Mom; he took the kids to school and picked them up; when he could get up on time he would make their breakfast and pack their lunch, and he would tuck them in for bed. Most of all, though, the children were happy; Riley's heart used to break when the girls would cry for Daddy when they saw other children at pre-school with their fathers. Now, everything was perfect.

This morning, Randy was still asleep in bed. He reached for Riley, but she wasn't there; he just assumed she went for her morning run and workout like she had been doing since he was home. He stirred, but went back to sleep only to be awakened again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" Randy opened his eyes to see Nelson, Anna-Grace, and Jessica running into the room with gifts for him. He smiled and sat up; the children each gave him a gift. "This one is from me." Nelson said as he handed Randy an envelope. Inside was a birthday card. "Thanks buddy. Why don't all of you come up here with me?" he said patting Riley's empty side of the bed. The children smiled and literally climbed up into the king sized bed.

Randy chuckled at them; they were just as excited as they would be on Christmas morning. Randy opened the envelope and pulled out the card; there was a $50 iTunes card inside.

Suddenly, he saw a bright flash; he looked towards the door and saw Riley stood with her phone taking pictures. He smiled and read the card.

" 'Happy Birthday, Dad. If you have any hair left, I hope I don't make you pull out any more.' " Randy read it out loud. Nelson had written his name neatly at the bottom. Randy laughed. "Thanks, buddy." He said with a warm smile and a tight hug. Nelson smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Daddy." He said.

Anna-Grace was next. The three year old handed Randy a piece of construction paper. On it was glued macaroni noodles in the shape of a heart. Beneath the heart was written very neatly "Happy Birthday, Daddy. Love Anna-Grace Orton". All but Anna-Grace's name was clearly written by Riley; Anna-Grace wrote her own name with as much effort as she could muster up. It was evident by the scribbled lettering. Randy smiled and kissed Anna-Grace's forehead. "Thank you, baby girl. This is beautiful." He said. Anna-Grace smiled and pointed to Riley who was still snapping pictures. "Mommy helped me." She said happily. Randy gasped. "No way! Mommy can't make pretty stuff like this. I bet you did this all by yourself." He said. Anna-Grace only grinned.

Last was Jessica; the toddler handed Randy a drawing of what seemed to be their family: Randy, Riley, Nelson, Anna-Grace, herself, and another person. Randy frowned and pointed to the extra person. "Who is that between me and Mommy?" he asked. "That's Mommy Number Two, Miss Kat." She answered innocently. "When is she coming back?" Jessica asked sadly.

Randy felt a dropping feeling in his stomach; his daughter had called Kathryn her second mother. He felt like it was his fault a nanny had to be called in the first place; he was gone on the road so often and Riley couldn't have raised three babies by herself. He looked to Riley who stood there shocked; almost angry. She shrugged at Randy indicating she didn't know what to tell their curious child.

Randy sighed. "Jessie, Miss Kat isn't coming back." Randy answered. Jessica frowned. "Why not?" She asked. "She wasn't your second mommy. She's a nanny; was just here to take care of you while I was gone away at work." He answered in hopes of Jessica and the others understanding. They didn't. "Mommy takes care of us, too. Is Mommy a nanny, too?" Nelson asked.

At that, Riley left almost in tears as she heard your oldest ask if she was a nanny. Randy wanted to go after her, but there were three tiny people left with questions unanswered. "Mommy is not a nanny. Nannies don't stay forever; your mom does. Miss Kat was only here for a little while. Now that she is gone, you don't have a nanny at all. Do you understand, now?" he said.

The kids thought it over for a moment, but Nelson asked. "So are you a nanny now? You were gone for a long time and then you came back for a little while and then you left again and now you're back again." he said. Randy sighed; he didn't know what else to say. "Go play." He said simply. The kids nodded and scampered away to the playroom.

Randy ran his hands over his face and groaned. He got out of bed to look for Riley. When he found her, she was cleaning up the room the twins shared. She glanced at Randy, but she didn't say anything. Randy sighed. "Babe?" he called out. Riley silently wiped a fallen tear. "Please don't cry, baby." Randy nearly pleaded. "Don't cry? Seriously? I have raised Nelson his whole life and he thinks I'm a fucking nanny!" Riley said quietly but angrily. Randy sighed. "He doesn't understand exactly what a nanny is; he's just a little confused." Randy said. Riley shrugged no longer caring how hard Randy tried to smooth things over. "If it makes you feel any better, they think I'm a nanny too." Randy said.

She chuckled a little. Randy smiled and approached her for a hug. She buried her face in his shirtless chest. "It's not that bad, I promise." Randy said. Riley nodded and kissed him passionately. She draped her arms around his neck; she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips slowly grinding into him.

Randy moved his hands from the small of her back to her ass and cupped two handfuls of flesh. Riley moaned into the kiss. Randy backed her up to a wall and attacked her neck with nips and bites that were sure to leave marks.

Riley moaned louder than she wanted to but she didn't care if the kids heard her at this point. "oh god, please fuck me." She moaned. Randy nodded and carried her to the master bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her like a lion about to tear into a gazelle. Riley pulled her shirt over her head.

When Randy pulled her shorts down, they were interrupted. "No! That's mine!" they heard. Randy and Riley groaned at the same time. "You go get a shower, and I'll take care of that. But we are not done here, Randy. You know that right?" Riley said. Randy nodded and pecked her lips. Riley drew him in closer and deepened the kiss. "Don't start something we can't finish, babe." Randy said when he broke the kiss and stood out of the bed. Riley chuckled and pecked his lips once again. "Happy birthday, baby." She said in a whisper against his lips. "Thanks." He said with a smile. He went into the bathroom and Riley put her shirt back on before going to the playroom.

"What's going on in here?" she asked sternly. "Jessie took my doll!" Anna-Grace said as she pointed to Jessica who sat in a corner holding a baby doll close to her body. Riley remembered seeing the same baby doll under Anna-Grace's bed earlier. "Why don't you go to your room and look on your bed?" Riley said to her. Anna-Grace nodded and went to look. Riley kneeled in front of Jessica. "I didn't take her dolly, mommy. I promise." She said. Riley smiled. "I know you didn't, sweetie. It's okay. Let's get cleaned up for breakfast." Riley said.

She gave the twins their bath and helped Nelson with his. Once the kids were dressed and ready for school, Randy had just gotten out of the shower; he had been taking hour long showers since he had been home.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked walking into the kitchen where the rest of his family was. "Nothing for us, yet." Riley answered. "We have to get the kids off to school first then we can come back here for breakfast." She said. Randy nodded; he figured Riley had something up her sleeve. "All done!" Jessica announced when she finished her wheat toast and nutella. Riley handed her a cup of milk. Soon after, Nelson and Anna-Grace finished as well.

As the children ate, Riley had packed up lunches and snacks for them all. "Alright. Follow Daddy to the car." Riley instructed. By the time Randy had gotten the three strapped into the Rover, Riley had come out with three backpacks. "Drive safe, baby. I'll see you soon." Riley said. Randy smiled and drove off.

When Randy returned home, there were two gifts on the table in the foyer. Randy smiled and opened them. Inside the small box was a Rolex watch; in the larger box was a collector's set of Jack Daniels that included Gentleman Jack, Jack Daniel's Black, and Jack Daniels Single Barrel. Randy smiled at the gifts; he hadn't mentioned to Riley that he wanted either of those things, but they were exactly what he was hoping for.

He went further into the house. "Babe?" he called out when he didn't see her downstairs. "I'm up here, birthday boy." She said. Randy could hear sex dripping from her voice. He quickly ran upstairs but he stopped in the doorway. "wow." He said almost inaudibly. "Hungry?" Riley asked as she was splayed out on the bed when her arms, legs, stomach, and chest all covered in whipped cream with fruit topping it. "Oh hell yeah." Randy said with a low growl.

Randy stripped and climbed up the bed; he lapped at the sweet treats that Riley had set up to be his breakfast and what he undoubtedly categorized as another birthday present. Riley giggled at the tickling sensation of Randy's tongue on her body. Randy smiled on her skin each time he heard her squeal or felt her body jump. Randy had eating everything off of Riley's body and met her eye to eye. He captured her lips to let her taste the sugar on his tongue.

Randy broke the kiss and looked into Riley's bright blue eyes. "So far, this is the best birthday I have ever had." He said. "It's about to get better." Riley said with a smirk. "How so?" Randy asked curiously. "How do you feel about shower sex?" she asked. Randy gasped. That was something he wasn't expecting.

He threw Riley over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom. Riley giggled at Randy's excitement. He turned the water on and waited a few seconds until the water temperature was perfect. When it was, he gently put Riley on her feet and joined her under the spray.

She couldn't help but attack Randy's lips with her own. Riley wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her off her feet for the second time. "I want you right now." He said when she broke the kiss. "It's your birthday; take what you want." Riley said. Randy nodded and licked stripes down her neck. He nibbled on the seemingly sweet skin as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid into her and immediately hit her soft spot. "Holy shit!" Riley moaned. She tightened her arms around his neck to brace herself. He pulled almost all the way out only slam back into her. "Fuck!" She moaned as she bit down on the muscle between his neck and shoulder. He plowed into her like he had never done before. All that could be heard was skin slapping together and the water from the shower head. Randy captured Riley's lips with kisses, but when the kisses stopped gibberish poured from her lips; actual words couldn't be formed because of the level of intensity. Riley could tell Randy was close because I heard soft, mumbling words and grunts. As she got closer to an orgasm, the gibberish elevated in pitch until there was no sound at all. When she reached her peak, Riley's entire body convulsed until she seized up and couldn't move. Not long after, Randy exploded to his peak and let out the sexiest growl Riley had ever heard. He held her for a few minutes after the passionate adventure. When he put her back on her feet, Riley's knees went weak but Randy caught her before she could fall.

Riley wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pecked his lips. "Happy birthday, baby." She whispered. Randy smiled. "Thank you. For everything." He said. Riley smiled; she grabbed Randy's body wash and lathered his chest and abs. "Turn around." She said. Randy did so and Riley lathered his back. "I can do the rest, babe. You've done enough already." He said. Riley nodded and washed her own body while Randy finished washing his.

When the couple finished their showers, they each dressed in the bare minimum: shorts and a t-shirt. Riley changed the sheets while Randy moved his gifts to the bedroom. When the soiled sheets were in the wash, Riley went back upstairs to find Randy lying on his back on the changed sheets. She smiled and joined him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being so patient. I love y'all for that. I've had a bit of writer's block paired with procrastination. Don't forget to review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 24 **

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****smash07****, ****valkyrieschains****, and ****Kirstein Renee Orton**** for the continued support! Y'all make writing amazing; I love y'all for reviewing. **

**The next morning; start of Wrestemania Axxess **

Randy and Riley had called Becky to look after the kids for the week of Wrestlemania. They thought about calling Kathryn, but they thought she would still be upset with them. "Thank you so much, Becky! We really appreciate this." Riley said. "No problem, honey. Have fun!" she said. Randy and Riley left to board the plane to NY/NJ.

When they landed, they checked into the hotel and got settled. "What's on the agenda?" Riley asked. Randy looked through his laptop at his calendar. "I've got a few signings, radio shows, and of course the Axxess stuff." He said. Riley nodded and smiled. "I'm going to change and meet Dani and Theresa later. I guess I'll see you later tonight." She said as she pecked his lips. Randy smiled. "Okay. Have fun." He said as he left the room.

When Riley met up with the girls, they got caught up over a late lunch. They were both pregnant; Dani was 4 months along, Theresa was 3 months along. Riley was excited for them both; she showed them pictures of her own children. "They're beautiful, Riley." Dani said. Riley smiled. "Thanks." She said. "So this is the baby Sam had?" Theresa asked referring to Nelson. Riley nodded. "Yeah." She said. "How are you and Randy going to explain to him… you know?" Dani asked.

Riley shrugged. "We hadn't really planned on telling him at first; but since he looks so different from us and the twins, we know he's going to start asking questions when he gets older." She said. Dani and Theresa nodded. "Do you think he'd be upset about you and Randy keeping it from him?" Theresa asked. Again, Riley shrugged. "I don't know; I wouldn't think he'd be upset. I mean, Sam tried to kill the only woman Nelson knows as his mother. If anything, he'd be mad at her and not me and Randy." she said.

The other women nodded and changed the subject. "So how does it feel to have Randy at home?" Dani asked. Riley smiled. "I love it. I just can't believe he retired. After that thing with Kristen—" Riley quickly stopped talking. She had forgotten that she didn't tell her two friends about Randy's affair. They both furrowed their brows in confusion. "What thing with Kristen?" they asked in unison. "Nevermind. It's nothing. How about we go check on the guys?" Riley suggested, ending the discussion. The women paid and left.

At the area, the three women walked right in past security in search of their husbands. Cody was doing a meet and greet with Damien Sandow, but Sheamus and Randy were nowhere to be found. Riley checked with one of the event coordinators; she saw on the schedule that Randy would be in a locker room backstage. She wondered around until she found a door with his and Sheamus' name taped to the door. Riley was about to knock on the door until she heard Randy and Sheamus talking.

"I didn't know you were going to retire, fella. What happened?" Sheamus asked.

"It wasn't my decision to make. Riley was pissed off about some stuff and she told me to quit. She said if I didn't quit, she was going to leave me and take the kids with her, so…" He said with a nonchalant shrug as he trailed the end of his sentence.

Riley was shocked to hear Randy lie on her to Sheamus. She started to knock anyway, but she changed her mind. She went back into the arena where she bumped into someone, knocking her to the floor. "I'm so sorry." She said as she stood and dusted herself off. "It's okay. It's my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." A man with a thick British said.

She looked up and saw it was Wade Barrett. "Riley! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He said with a kiss to each of her cheeks. "I'm okay, Wade." She said softly. Wade frowned in confusion. Riley was usually really excited to see him. "What's wrong, love?" he asked. Riley shook her head. "It's nothing really. I'm fine." Riley said. Wade saw through it and looked around. "I'm taking a break right now if you want to talk about it." Wade said.

Riley smiled at Wade's ability to see through her lie. She nodded and followed him to his locker room. Just as she went inside, Randy had come out the locker room he was sharing with Sheamus. He saw her go into the room with Wade and got curious. He couldn't explore the situation because it was time for him to go to his booth in the arena. He made a mental note of it, though.

That night, Riley didn't bring up what she heard Randy tell Sheamus about why he retired. She did, however, keep Randy at a distance. She went to bed without kissing him goodnight; she slept facing away from him. She didn't really hold much conversation with Randy the rest of the week. She spent more time with Wade the entire week than she did with Randy. Randy tried to keep a positive outlook on the situation; he knew Riley was a fan. He assumed maybe they were just getting to know each other as friends.

It wasn't until the night of WrestleMania that Randy got really suspicious. During the show, Riley didn't want to sit with him in the audience. She chose instead to hang out backstage. Randy assumed she was with Dani and Theresa, but he saw both of them in the audience the whole time. It was then that he realized that Riley was backstage with Wade.

When Barrett's match started, the usually brute man came out seemingly happy. He had a big smile on his face and Randy knew what kind of smile it was. It was an I-Just-Got-Laid smile. Randy was seething; he had drawn the conclusion that Riley had been sleeping with Wade Barrett.

After the show, Randy was going backstage to find Riley so they could go back to the hotel. Before he could, Riley sent him a text message.** *Going out. Don't wait up.* **Much later that night, Randy was sitting alone in the hotel; he wanted to be awake when Riley turned up, but it was really late. Randy looked at the time; it was nearly 3am. He sighed and went to bed.

Just as he laid down, he heard something outside the door; Riley was just getting back. "I had a really good time today. We should really get together more often." Riley said. Randy wasn't sure who she was talking to, so he waited for a response. "I had a good time, too, love. Come see me tomorrow before you leave?" he asked. Riley giggled. "Of course. I'll see you later." She said. "Alrighty then. Have a good night." Wade said. "You, too."

Randy didn't hear much after that; only two kisses he assumed were planted on each of Riley's cheeks. He was furious; Riley had ditched him to spend nearly the entire night with Wade. Riley swiped her keycard and tiptoed into the room only to see Randy was still awake. She stopped suddenly. "Oh. I thought you would have been asleep." She said quietly. Randy sighed. "Well, when my wife disappears for hours with another man, it's a little hard for me to sleep." He said with a bite in his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley asked. "Are you sleeping with him?" Randy asked all of a sudden. Riley was caught off guard by the question. "Really, Randy? Am I sleeping with him?" she repeated the question. "Yeah. Are you sleeping with Wade?" Randy said. "You know what? If I am, then you know at least a little how it feels to have trusted someone only to have them betray you." She said. "Oh, don't you throw that in my face! That's in the past; we put that behind us!" Randy shouted as he stood from the bed.

Riley didn't reply. She just went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was done, she pulled on a tank top and a pair of sleeping shorts. She slipped under the covers with her back to Randy. She didn't say anything to him and he didn't say anything to her. Riley easily slipped into a deep sleep.

Randy, on the other hand, laid awake for hours trying to decipher Riley's answer. She didn't deny sleeping with wade, but she didn't confirm it, either. He hadn't expected Riley to bring up his short fling with Kristen; it was the one thing that made Randy question Riley's faithfulness since. In the back of his mind, he had always thought Riley may have an affair of her own to get back at him; it was probably happening right now. In the midst of his thinking, Randy drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, the sun was shining and Riley was gone and so were her bags. Randy groaned and stood from the bed; there was a note on the bedside table. It was from Riley. **I'm staying a little longer today. You can check out; I won't be using the room. I'll see you at home. xo Riley** Randy crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. He angrily packed his bags and checked out of the hotel. As he was checking out, he heard a familiar giggle. He followed the sounds and found Riley having breakfast with Wade at the hotel restaurant in the lobby.

Randy suppressed his anger with all he had and left the hotel. He had all the confirmation he needed. He took a cab to the airport and boarded his flight home alone. During his flight, he thought about what he was going to tell the kids when Riley didn't come home with him; they weren't going to take it well. He sent an email to Becky telling her to make sure the kids were napping when he got home so he could avoid the conversation.

When he finally got home; Becky was in the living room and had put the kids down for their naps like he had asked. "Where's Riley?" She asked her brother. "I don't know." He mumbled. "What do you mean you don't know?!" she asked. "I just don't know, okay? Drop it and leave!" he shouted. Becky was taken aback by Randy's response. "What did you do, Randy?" Becky asked out of concern for Riley.

Randy scoffed. "Why do you automatically assume it's something I did? How do you know Riley didn't run off with another guy today?" he asked. Becky's eyes widened. "Oh." Becky said quietly. "Yeah; now can you please leave?" he asked nicely. Becky nodded and gave Randy a hug; she kissed his cheek. "Call me, okay?" She asked. Randy nodded. He watched his sister leave and sank down on the sofa.

After a few moments, he sighed and went upstairs to check on the kids. They all were napping peacefully. Randy dragged himself to the master bedroom and threw himself onto the bed; he tried with all his might to wake himself up from what he hoped was a bad dream. He had convinced himself that he had no right to be upset with Riley if she was sleeping with Wade because he had an affair of his own; he thought maybe he deserved it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**

**Also, this story has been extended. I don't want to draw it out too long; I know how annoying really long stories get. Don't worry; it won't be 70 chapters long, but it will be a bit longer than originally planned. If it gets too long, I'll just make a sequel. Please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 25**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101**** and ****smash07**** for their continued support. Thanks also to ****PRINCESSNIA ****for reviewing chapter 24!**

**That night**

Randy had just finished making dinner for himself and the kids when Riley walked in. "Mommy!" The children screamed; they all ran from their kiddy table to her. She hugged and kissed them all. "Go finish your dinner." She said. She walked to the kitchen with them; she saw Randy and gave a small smile. "Hey, Randy." she said. Randy only glared at her. She sighed. "Can I talk to you?" she asked. Randy sighed and nodded as he walked into the lounge.

He sank onto the sofa in the lounge. "I don't think there's much you can say." He said. Riley sat next to him. "First of all, I need you to know that I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that; I'm happiest with you." She started off. "Seems like you're just as happy with Wade." He said with a pout; he hung his head breaking eye contact. Riley chuckled. "I never slept with Wade." She said. Randy's head shot up. "What are you talking about? I asked you last night—" Riley interrupted him. "And I didn't say yes or no. We're just friends." She said.

Randy thought for a moment. "Why did you make me believe that you were cheating?" Randy asked quietly. Riley sighed and took Randy's hands in hers. "I wanted you to understand what I felt that night you were with Kristen." She said. Randy thought some more. "So that's what it felt like; like you were going to die?" he asked. "Multiply what you felt by two and that's how I felt." She said. "Why two?" Randy asked. "Because I walked in on you; you never had any hard evidence against me with Wade." She said. Randy nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry I kind of lied." Riley said. Randy chuckled. "It's okay; I'm glad you did. I always thought you were overreacting about Kristen." He said. "Now you see that I wasn't. I love you, honey. I have forgiven you for that and I have put that behind us." Riley said. Randy smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I made dinner." Randy said. Riley smiled and nodded; she followed him back to the kitchen where they ate dinner.

**The next morning **

The kids had been dropped off at school; Riley and Randy had just finished what one could call make up sex. They were both lying in bed panting to catch their breath when Riley's phone rang. It was Vince McMahon. Riley frowned in confusion and looked at Randy. He shrugged. Riley answered.

_Hello? _**Good morning, Riley! How are you today? **_I'm pretty good, Mr. McMahon._ She said. _How are you? _**I'm fantastic, Riley. I really am. I'm calling about your application. I was thoroughly impressed by it and I want to offer you a position as the head of our creative development. **_Wait what? What application are you talking about? _**Randy gave me your application and some copies of storylines you wrote. They were really great and I would love to have you on the team. You wouldn't have to travel much; I know you're a mother and wife first, so I wouldn't require much travel from you. You could work from home; you know. Have phone conferences, Skype meetings, and email. **_I—I don't know what to say, sir. Randy did all of that without my knowledge. When did he give you that information? _**I believe it was a week ago, the first day of WrestleMania Axxess. **_Oh. I'm flattered by your offer, sir, but I don't think I would be fit for such a hugely important position. _**I understand your nervousness, Riley, but judging by the ideas Randy gave me, you know what you're doing. I really need some of your fresh ideas to keep this business afloat. **Riley sighed and thought for a moment. _Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon. I really appreciate this. I promise I'll do all I can to not let you down. _**Alright! Then, it's settled. You're the new head of the creative department. Congratulations. **_Thank you, sir. Have a good day. Goodbye. _**Thanks; you too. Goodbye.**

Riley hung up and glared at Randy. "What?" he asked innocently. "Thank you." She said quietly. Randy smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Congratulations." He said. Riley smiled.

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

Riley had made some pretty big changes to storylines in WWE and she added a few new ones. The ratings had been climbing ever since she was in charge; she was proud.

Riley woke up early to get the kids up for school; Randy had already left for his early morning run. Riley sat up suddenly felt nauseous. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom; she threw up all the contents of her stomach even though it wasn't much. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and took her temperature with a thermometer. The thermometer beeped when it was done; Riley didn't have a fever. She thought maybe it was a stomach virus.

She got the kids up for school; she got their baths and dressed them. Randy had come home just as the kids were going downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning, beautiful." Randy said to Riley. She smiled and pecked his lips. "Good morning." She said. Randy smiled and went upstairs for a shower.

After the kids had their breakfast, Riley dropped them off at school. Instead of going straight home, she called the doctor's office. "I need to make an appointment; right now would be great." She said into the phone. The receptionist was able to find an opening. Riley went to the clinic and signed in. She saw the doctor immediately.

"So what brings you here today?" the doctor asked. "I threw up this morning and I don't know why. It couldn't have been anything I ate; I had a salad with walnuts for dinner last night." Riley explained. The doctor nodded and made notes. "Let's get your vitals and then we'll see what's up." The doctor said. Riley nodded.

When the doctor was done with the vitals tests, a nurse came in with a cup. "We'll need a urine sample and when you get back, I'll need to draw some blood." The nurse said. Riley nodded and took the cup to the bathroom. She put the cup in the designated spot in the bathroom.

She went back to the patient room and had blood drawn. "We'll have the test results in a few hours. Do you have a number we can reach you at?" the nurse asked. Riley nodded and wrote down her cell phone number. "Have a good day, Mrs. Orton." The nurse said. "Thanks, you too." Riley said as she left.

Riley made the nervous drive back home. She had hoped it was nothing serious; she couldn't afford being sick right now. Even though she wasn't working alongside other people, she didn't want the people in her household getting sick.

On the way home, there had been a car accident so the traffic was backed up. Riley sat in the jam; the idleness was making her even more nervous. An hour later, traffic had finally started moving again. Riley let out a sigh of relieve and continued her drive home.

When she got there she saw suitcases packed in the foyer. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Randy?" she called out. There was no answer. She walked towards the stairs, but she was stopped by Randy who sat at the bottom of the steps. He was fiddling with Riley's cell phone; she had accidentally forgotten it earlier. "What's wrong, baby? Why are there suitcases by the door?" Riley asked. Randy looked up at her with cold eyes. "They're yours." He said. "I don't understand…" Riley said. "You're pregnant?" he asked. Riley frowned. "No. Why?" she asked.

Randy stood and handed her the cell phone. "The doctor's office called… said you were pregnant… about two months…" he said as he spoke in broken sentences. "What?" Riley asked. "You lied to me about Wade, Riley." Randy said quietly. "I didn't lie to you. I really didn't sleep with him." Riley said. "Then explain to me why you came up two months pregnant two months after Wrestlemania!" he shouted. "I don't know, Randy, but I didn't have sex with him." He said. "Stop lying, Riley! Even if it wasn't Wade, it was somebody else!" he said.

Riley shook her head as tears started to fall. "I really don't know how I got pregnant, baby you have to believe me. You're the only person I've had sex with besides Teddy. And even that was a year ago." Riley said. Randy shook his head. "I can't believe you would try that. Sam did the same thing, remember? She fucked around and ended up pregnant and tried to tell me that I was the father. Now you're doing the same thing." He said. Riley wiped tears from her face. "I'm nothing like that, Randy and you know that. I am being honest; I don't know how I got pregnant. I promise!" Riley said.

Randy shook his head and paced the floor. "Get out." He finally said. Riley's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "I said get out! Get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled. "But, Randy—" she said. "Just go, Riley." He said. "Please, baby. You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie to you about this! Please!" Riley begged.

Randy groaned and stomped to the foyer. He grabbed her bags and put them outside. Riley followed him. "Don't do this, Randy!" she begged. When all of Riley's bags were outside, Randy picked her up and put her outside as well. He threw her one key on a ring; it was the Range Rover's key. Randy closed the door and locked it, not allowing Riley back in.

Riley sighed and loaded her bags into the Rover and drove back the clinic. "I need to see the doctor." Riley told the receptionist. "The doctor is busy right now; is it an emergency?" the receptionist asked. "Yeah. I think nurse may have switched my samples with someone else's." Riley said. The receptionist nodded and made a note. "Have a seat." The receptionist said. Riley waited to be called for the second time that day. When she was, the nurse reassured her the test was accurate.

"Can I just take another one to be sure?" Riley asked. The nurse nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you think you're pregnant?" the nurse asked. Riley sighed. "My husband got a vasectomy ten years ago." Riley answered simply. "Oh." The nurse said as she handed Riley another cup to urinate in.

Riley went into the bathroom with the cup. She gave the sample and handed the cup to the nurse directly. "Can I watch as the test is run?" Riley asked. "Uh, sure." The nurse said. Riley nodded and followed her to a restricted area where quick tests like this one were processed. The nurse handed the urine sample to a technician and they both watched the test was run. "Yep. Pregnant. Just like before." The nurse said as she read the results. Riley took in a shaky breath. She had gotten pregnant, but how?

The nurse led Riley back to the patient room; Riley sat in a chair to let the information sink in. "Is there any way we can do a paternity test before the baby is born?" Riley asked. "Yes, but you would have to come back in about 8 weeks for an amnio." The nurse said. Riley nodded. "Would you like to make an appointment?" the nurse asked. Riley shook her head. "No." she said. She left the clinic and drove to a nearby hotel.

When she checked in and got settled, she called Randy. There was no answer, so she sent a text message. ***Amnio in 8 weeks for a paternity test.* **She had hoped Randy would reply. He did. ***Why are you telling me?* **Riley sighed. ***I want you to give a sample.* **Her phone buzzed with message. ***I could use a laugh. I'll do it.* **Riley sent a reply of thanks and curled up on the hotel's bed. She assumed she would be away from Randy and their children for at least 8 weeks. She didn't think she could last that long without her family.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 26 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****PRINCESSNIA****, and ****SweetEnigma**** for their continued support. **

**One Month Later **

Riley had called Tucker and told him what happened. Tucker jumped on the first plane out of Memphis to be with Riley. When he got to the St. Louis hotel where Riley was, he kept her company and let her know that what Randy had done to her wasn't her fault.

She had been trying desperately to convince Randy to let her see the children. He continued to deny her. It had been weeks since Randy had kicked her out; she hadn't seen the kids nor had she spoken to them on the phone. She missed them and she knew they missed her just the same.

Riley was sitting in the hotel's bed next to Tucker with her back leaned against the headboard when she tried calling Randy to beg once more.

**What do you want Riley? **_Please, Randy. I want to see the kids. _**No! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling here. I'll call you if I feel like letting them see you. Until then, leave us alone. **_Please, Randy. I miss them; please let me come by. They need their mother! You can even bring them to the hotel if you don't want me at the house. _**NO! You don't get to make any decisions in this household anymore! You're a liar and a cheater. I won't have that kind of person around MY children. I'll see you for the amnio; not a day sooner. **

Before Riley could say anything more, Randy had hung up. She sighed and pulled her knees into her chest. Just like every other day, she cried. Today, though, it was more of a bawling. She hated Randy for putting her through this. "Don't cry, sweetie. Everything will be okay." Tucker said as he wrapped his arms around her. "No it won't! He hates me; he thinks I lied to him and cheated." She said. "We both know that this is Randy's baby. He's an ass and you'll be able to prove that to him in two weeks." Tucker said. Riley nodded, but she continued to sob.

Riley had cried herself to sleep in a tight ball. She was awakened by a sharp pain in her stomach. She screamed out, waking Tucker who had fallen asleep as well. "What's wrong?" Tucker asked. "The—the baby." She panted. Tucker looked down and saw that she was bleeding. He jumped up and carried her bridal style to the lobby then out the door to the Range Rover. He put her in the passenger seat and jogged to the driver side.

Starting the car and throwing it in drive, Tucker sped off to the hospital. "Help me, Tucker!" Riley groaned. "It'll be okay. We're almost there. Stay calm." Tucker said. Riley nodded and took deep breaths. She continued to groan out in pain.

When Tucker pulled up to the hospital, he carried Riley into the emergency room. "Help! She's pregnant and bleeding!" Tucker announced to the nurses and doctors in the ER. A few rushed to help her; they loaded her up on a stretcher and rushed her away.

Tucker sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. He knew he had to call Randy, but he didn't really see the point. Riley would want Randy to know what was happening, but Tucker didn't think Randy deserved to know since he denied the child anyway. Tucker groaned and pulled out his cell phone to call Randy.

**What could you possibly want? **_Look, I don't want to be talking to you any more than you want to be talking to me. _**Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you want? **_Riley's in the hospital; she was bleeding. Personally, I don't care if you show up, but I know she wants you here. _**Why should I, huh? She slept around and got pregnant. What does that have to do with me? The only reason I agreed to do the amnio was to see the look on her face when I proved my point. **_And your point is? _**That she's a liar! She fucked up and had the nerve to lie to my face about it! **_You know what? Forget about her being pregnant for a minute! She's your wife and I just rushed her to the emergency room! Like I said, I don't care if you show up or not, but she needs you. _

Tucker hung up and took a deep breath; he silently prayed that Riley and the baby would be okay. Minutes later, the ER doctor slowly walked out. The look on the doctor's face told a story. Tucker covered his mouth with his hand; almost as if he was in disbelief. "Are you Tucker? Friend of Riley Orton?" the doctor asked. Tucker nodded. "I'm sorry, but—" the doctor started. Tucker cut him off. "Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded and led the way.

Once at the room, the doctor left Riley and Tucker to themselves. Tucker wanted to cry when he saw how broken Riley was. She laid on her side curled up in the same ball she was in at the hotel. Her eyes were glassy; she was staring off into space. She looked like she had died on the inside.

Tucker sighed. "Honey?" he called out from where he stood when he closed the door. Riley didn't say a word. She didn't even move. Tucker walked to the bed and stroked Riley's hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry." He said softly. He sat next to her in the bed and held her close. Tucker could feel wetness on his shirt from the tears Riley had shed. He felt tightness in his chest; he felt for his best friend. She had just lost her baby and her husband wanted nothing to do with the situation.

A nurse had come in to check on Riley. When she saw everything was fine, the nurse turned to leave. Tucker stopped her. "Is there any way you can keep the remains for a DNA test?" he asked. The nurse nodded. "I'll let the doctor know." She said. Tucker gave a small smile of gratitude.

Tucker and Riley sat there for nearly an hour when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Tucker said. The door slowly opened and Randy poked his head in before easing inside the room. The doctor followed him. Randy gasped a little when he saw Riley in such a ruined state. "What happened?" Randy asked the doctor. "Stress." The doctor said. Tucker gave Randy a death stare, silently implying it was Randy's fault that Riley was stressed. The doctor continued. "People don't believe the effect stress has on a fetus. When she came in, her blood pressure was through the roof. She had a miscarriage; the baby was delivered stillborn. I'm sorry." The doctor said. He lingered in case Randy had more questions. Eventually, the doctor left.

Randy sighed. "Can you excuse us?" he asked Tucker. "No way! I'm not leaving you alone with her." Tucker said. "It's okay, Tuck." Riley said hardly above a whisper. Tucker kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me, honey." He said. Riley nodded and watched him leave.

When Tucker was gone, Riley laid back down on her side with her back to Randy. "I'm sorry about the baby." he said from where he stood. Riley didn't say anything. "Will you talk to me?" Randy asked. "No." Riley answered. "Why not?" Randy asked. Riley sat up in the bed. "This is your fault! Why would I ever want to talk to you right now?!" she shouted at him.

Randy shrugged. "I apologized." Randy said. "You gave your condolences for the loss of your own baby! I didn't lose MY baby. I lost OUR baby, Randy! This was you and me! I had never cheated on you! I never slept with Wade. I loved you too much to hurt you like you hurt me! I don't know how I got pregnant, but you were the only man I had sex with to even attempt to make a baby. So by process of elimination, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that the dead baby that was just pulled out of my body was just as much yours as it was mine!" she said.

Randy hung his head; partly hurt, the other part in shame. Riley had used past tense on the word 'love'. She loved him; but not anymore. He didn't have anything to say; he agreed with what Riley said. He felt guilty for being so hard on Riley. Had he not been so cruel, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Riley shook her head when Randy didn't say anything more. "Tucker!" she called out. Tucker poked his head in the door. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can you go back to the hotel and get me a clean set of clothes?" she asked. Tucker nodded. "Anything else?" he asked. Riley thought for a moment. "Can you pack up my stuff? I want to go home." she said. Tucker nodded.

Randy's face lit up when Riley said she wanted to go home. "I can do it. That way, when you get home, all of your stuff can be unpacked and put away." He said. Riley shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going to Memphis." She said. Randy's jaw dropped. "What? What about the kids?" he asked. "What _about_ the kids?" Riley asked. "You've kept me away from them this long. What's an extra month?" she asked.

Randy was speechless. "You can't just up and leave your kids behind!" he said. "First of all, Randy, I didn't up and leave in the first place. You put me out! I'm just staying out like you told me to." She said. Randy bit his tongue, regretting what he had told Riley a month before. Randy was about to say something else when the doctor walked in.

"You wanted me to save the remains for a DNA test?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Who do you want me to test?" the doctor asked. "My _husband_." Riley said with emphasis on 'husband'; her tone was laced with disgust. The doctor looked confused, but he nodded anyway. "Sir, could you open your mouth. I'm just going to swab the inside of your cheek to get a sample. It won't hurt at all." the doctor said. Randy opened his mouth and let the doctor take a sample.

The doctor packaged the swab in a tube when he was done. "I thought we had to wait to get a DNA test?" Randy asked. "We like to wait until the fetus is four months old to ensure no damage will be done during the amnio. But, now…" the doctor said trailing off. Randy nodded.

"How long will it take for the results to be back?" Riley asked. "At least two weeks. We have to send the samples to the lab, they have to test it, and then they mail us the results; at which point we'll mail them to you." The doctor said. Riley nodded. "Is there any way I can get the results sent straight to me from the lab? I don't want a middle man." Riley asked. The doctor nodded. "I'll make a note when I send them the samples. To what address to you want the results mailed?" He asked. Riley gave him the address of the home she and Randy shared. The doctor wrote it down. "Thank you." Riley said. The doctor smiled and nodded before leaving.

Randy was still dumbfounded: Riley had lost the baby, she wasn't going home with him, he had given a DNA sample, and he was going to find out if Riley had really been honest with him. It was a lot for him to take in. He sat in a chair with his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you." He said. Riley scoffed. She had had enough of Randy; she just wanted to get home. To Memphis.

**A/N: I just want to remind you that Tucker is gay. There won't ever be a relationship between him and Riley. He's just the gay best friend. **

**Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 27 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****valkyrieschains****, and ****smash07**** for reviewing. Super special thanks to ****valkyrieschains****.**

***Warning: implications of rape; not detailed, though. **

**THE SAME DAY**

Randy stayed with Riley and waited until she was discharged from the hospital. He spoke to her and occasionally paused to gather his thoughts. He tried his best to convince Riley to stay in St. Louis; nothing seemed to work because she was ignoring him.

Eventually, Tucker returned with a clean set of clothes. Riley went into the bathroom to change. In the main room, Randy and Tucker exchanged glares. Randy opened his mouth to speak. "Save it." Tucker said. Randy sighed. "I love her, Tucker. Our kids need her; I need her." Randy said. He sounded defeated; like he was truly lost without Riley.

Tucker sighed. "You don't seem to show her enough that you really love her. You kicked her out when she got pregnant; you nearly disowned her and kept her from her children. When she caught you with Kristen with her own two eyes, she put up with you and the bullshit that came with it. She's madly in love with you and she always will be. Just give her some time; let her go ho—to Memphis. She'll be safe and with people she loves; with people she knows love her. I don't think she thinks you love her." He said. For once, Randy listened intently to what Tucker had to say. He needed all the advice he could get.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Randy asked. Tucker was about to answer, but Riley had come out of the bathroom. "Can you give us a minute, Tucker?" Riley asked. Tucker chuckled. "I'm always the one getting put out. I'll be in the car." He said. Riley smiled at him as he left.

Riley took a deep breath. "I loved you, Randy. So fucking much." Riley started. Randy interrupted her. "Why do you keep saying 'loved' like you don't love me anymore?" he asked. Riley sighed. "I have love for you, Randy, and I fell in love with you; but you have put me through so much crap that I don't even know how, or even why, I fell in love with you in the first place." She said.

Randy shook his head. "We worked past all of it, though. I don't understand." He said. Riley sighed. "Do you remember the first day of Axxess?" Riley asked. Randy nodded. "I went looking for you; you were in a locker room with Stephen. I heard you tell him that I made you quit. That I told you that I was going to leave you and take the kids with me if you didn't quit." Riley said. "I didn't know you heard that." He said quietly.

Riley nodded. "I left everything in Tennessee behind for you. I left my dad's company, and my friends. I uprooted my entire life for you. I dealt with Sam, Kristen, and everything else you threw at me. You can't possibly expect me to slap on a smile and pretend you never pushed me away from you and our children. I'm leaving because you want me gone, not because I want to go." She said. Randy shook his head. "I don't want you gone! I was upset and putting you out was something I did in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Randy begged.

Riley shook her head. "Heat of the moment, Randy? Really? I was holed up in that hotel for a whole month. Four weeks. 28 fucking days! You have had a whole month to cool off from your 'heat of the moment' experience. Don't pull that shit with me!" Riley said. Randy hung his head. "You're right. I just couldn't handle the thought of you having someone else's baby and raising the baby together." Randy said.

She scoffed. "We weren't even married when I agreed to raise Nelson while you worked! He's not even your son! I raised your ex-wife's son and you can't "handle the thought of my having someone else's baby"? How many times do I have to tell you? This was your baby! Ours, Randy! Miracles happen! Did you know that the average vasectomy only lasts 10 years? Did you?" Riley asked. Randy shook his head. "No. I didn't know that." He said quietly. "And if we do the math correctly: you got your vasectomy when you married Sam. You met me five years after that. We got married a year after that. We've been married five years. That means you got the vasectomy a little over 11 years ago!" Riley said.

Randy stood still; he felt like an idiot. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have believed you. Please don't leave me, baby. I need you." He said; he was near tears. Riley shook her head. "I'll stop by the house later to see the kids before I leave." Riley said. Randy nodded and inched towards Riley. "I love you so much, Riley. I don't want you to leave." He said. "It's funny how you straighten up when I threaten to leave, but when you have me by your side you don't give me a second thought." She said. Randy leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed Randy away. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Like the doctor said, it took two weeks for the DNA results to get back. The lab mailed the results to Randy; he broke down in tears when he read the results. **Baby John Doe – Randy Orton 99.9% match **He cried with his head in his hands. The baby would have been a baby boy. He wanted to call Riley, but he decided against it.

Riley had gone to Memphis for a month and returned to St. Louis. She and Randy had not been able to work out their marriage. They ended up settling with a divorce. Neither of the two was happy about it, but their marriage was falling apart and there was no way to salvage it. They had worked out a schedule pertaining to the kids: Randy would drop the kids off at school on Monday and Riley would pick them up. She kept them until the following Monday when she would drop them off at school and Randy would pick them up; the cycle continued. It worked pretty well; Riley and Randy never even had to see each other.

After their divorce, Riley went to the next best friend she had besides Tucker, Dani, and Theresa: Ted. She and Ted had talked about starting a real relationship. Riley had some reservations about the long distance, so Ted insisted on moving to St. Louis so they could be closer.

Randy hadn't been seeing anyone. It's safe to say that he wasn't content with the divorce. Sure it was best for everyone involved, but Randy wasn't happy about it. He didn't really have the energy or the confidence to date again. He felt like a failure for causing so many of the problems that resulted in the end of his marriage with Riley. He couldn't convince himself to date; he was lonely and miserable. He almost felt like he deserved it.

**THREE YEARS LATER **

This week, Randy had the kids. He dropped them off at school late because of a doctor's appointment. After the kids were in school, Randy went to the grocery store to do some shopping for dinner. He was on the condiments aisle looking for a salad dressing when he heard an almost angelic voice.

"Harley! Come back here!" At that, an adorable little boy ran into the back of Randy's legs. He didn't look any older than two years old. Randy frowned a little when he saw his face. Then, it clicked. He knew those bright blue eyes; the red hair was a dead giveaway. "Harley! I told you—." Randy looked up when he heard the voice again. His breath hitched. The woman came towards him and picked up the little boy; she put him in the tiny seat on the cart.

"Hey, Riley." He said as he admired her like he had never seen her before. The now 28 year old looked different. She had grown out her once earlobe short hair; it was down her back in waves. She was tanned as if she had been out in the sun. She wore a flowy skirt with a tight, white t-shirt and wooden wedge heels. The outfit was nothing like what she used to wear to the grocery store. Randy remembered her usually wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt—when she had to look after three toddlers every day. Randy had to admit it; Riley looked really happy. She looked healthy and stress-free. On her forearm, Randy saw what looked like a tattoo at first glance, but after a while, Randy realized it was a bruise.

She smiled. "H- Hey." Riley said. Randy was about to speak until someone else rounded the corner. "I didn't find any cut okra; all I saw was the whole." The man said as he put a bag of frozen vegetables into the cart. "Hey, Ted." Randy said quietly. "Oh. Uh, hey Randy." Ted said as he snaked his arm around Riley's waist pulling her close; almost as if to so ownership or possession. Randy was a little jealous. He was really jealous.

"How've you been?" Randy asked, still admiring Riley. "I've b—" Riley started. "She's been great. Just fine without you." Ted answered for her as he harshly pressed his fingertips into Riley's side. Randy didn't see it, though. Riley quietly whimpered in pain. Randy nodded. "He looks just like you, Riley." Randy said pointing to the energized toddler who sat in the cart dangling his feet. Riley nodded and smiled. "Thank—" Riley began. Ted cut her off again, digging his fingers deeper into Riley's side. "Thanks. I like to think he looks like me. But, hey, what man wouldn't want his son to look like him?" Ted said with a sinister smirk.

Randy forced a chuckle at the low blow. "It was good to see you, Riley. Take care." Randy said. Riley smiled at him. "You, too, Randy." She said. Randy walked away and Riley watched him with a lingering smile. Ted grabbed her arm in a tight grasp, surely leaving a bruise. He tried his best not to cause a scene. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" he asked quietly so no one would hear. "No, Teddy." Riley said trying to hold back tears. "You will never speak to him again. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Yes, Teddy." She said hardly above a whisper. "I didn't hear you." Ted said tightening his grip. "Yes, Teddy." Riley repeated louder. Ted smirked and ran his hard down Riley's back, stopping at her ass to give it a firm squeeze. Riley bit back a cry in pain. "Let's check out." Ted said.

Riley nodded and pushed the cart to a check-out line; Riley picked it because it was the shortest line. She didn't notice Randy was in front of her until Ted grabbed at her now bruising arm. "Pick a different line!" he growled into her ear. "But, this is the shortest line, Teddy." Riley said. "I don't care." He said. Riley nodded and moved to another lane. They paid for the groceries and left.

At the house Riley and Ted shared, the groceries were put away and Harley was put down for a nap. Riley had just left the toddler's room when Ted stopped her in the hallway; he pointed to a closed door down the hall. "Get in there. Now!" he ordered. "Please, Teddy. It wasn't my fault. I didn't know he was going to be there." Riley pleaded.

"You're lying! I can see it in your eyes." Ted said. In reality, what Ted was seeing in Riley's eyes was pure fear. Riley hung her head in defeat and walked to the door, hesitant to go in. "Go!" Ted yelled. "Please, Teddy. Harley is sleeping; don't be so loud."

Riley bit her lip as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry? I thought I was the one giving orders here. Was I mistaken?" he asked. "No, Teddy. I'm sorry." Riley said. Ted chuckled and pushed Riley into the room. "You know what? How about you start calling me 'sir'? It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Ted asked. "Yes, Teddy." Riley said. Ted slapped her across the face, throwing her to the floor. "It's 'yes, sir', bitch! Say it!" Ted shouted. "Yes, sir." Riley said. Ted chuckled. "I like the sound of that. Now, stand up and strip." He said.

Riley nodded. She stood and slowly peeled off her clothes. She jumped at Ted's voice. "Faster!" he ordered. "Yes, Ted—sir." She quickened her pace until she was down to her bra and panties. She carefully started taking off the undergarments; she didn't want to damage them. "No. Leave them on. Get on the bed." Ted said. Riley nodded. "I didn't hear you." He said. "Yes, sir." Riley said.

She laid down on her back and waited for another order from Ted. "On your stomach. I don't want to see your face." He said. "Yes, sir." Riley said as she rolled over on her stomach. She heard shears snapping; she knew Ted was about to cut her bra and panties off like he did whenever he wanted to have his way with her.

"Please, sir. Can't I just take them off for you, dance for you?" Riley asked. "NO! Shut up!" he said. He was quiet. Riley screwed her eyes shut; she knew he had figured out why she didn't want the intimates cut off. "He gave you these didn't he?" Ted asked. "Yes sir." Riley said quietly. "All the more reason to destroy them." He said.

After an hour, Ted had forced himself on Riley and had finished his business. "Get up and get a shower. I want dinner on the table when I get back. Do you understand?" he asked. Riley sniffled and wiped fallen tears. "Yes, sir." She said. Ted smirked and walked out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 28 **

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****JohnCenaFan101****, and ****valkyrieschains**** for their continued support. Also, thanks to new reviewer ****PassionWriter101**** for reviewing chapter 27. I know a lot of you are looking for an explanation for Ted's behavior; it's in this chapter. So, enjoy! **

Ted took a shower and got dressed; he left the house giving Riley permission to take her own shower.

Riley stood shakily from the bed. It had become routine for Ted to use her, so changing the sheets was just as routine. She pulled on a robe and stripped the sheet from the bed to take them to the laundry room. She checked in on Harley before going downstairs. She took a deep breath when she saw that he had slept through the commotion.

She cried a little as she went downstairs with the dirty sheets. Riley didn't plan to raise her son in such a hostile environment. Ted had changed so much since they had met; she had no idea why.

Riley put the sheets in the wash and went back upstairs to put a fresh set of sheets on the bed. She took a shower and had just gotten dressed when her phone rang.

* * *

Randy had picked up the kids from school later that day. His mind was so occupied with seeing Riley earlier that he didn't remember the drive home from the school. Nelson was now 8 and the twins were 5. "Go change your clothes and start on your homework. I'll be up there to help in a minute." He said. The kids nodded and went upstairs. Randy took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone.

He scrolled through the contacts to find the number he couldn't work himself up to delete. He hit the 'call' button and waited for an answer. The voice on the other end was nothing like the angelic voice he heard earlier; this was the voice of a beaten and battered woman.

**Hello? **She answered weakly._Riley? Are you okay? _He asked concerned.**Yeah, I'm good. Is there something wrong with the kids? **_No. They're fine. You sound like you're in pain. _**Oh. Um, I uh, just woke up. **_Oh. _Randy knew she was lying. He remembered her sleepy voice being much softer and sweeter than what he was hearing now. He let it go and changed the subject._Uh, it was good seeing you today. _**Yeah. You, too. **_I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to lunch sometime. You know… to catch up? _Riley hesitated before responding. **I don't think that's a good idea. **_Oh. _Randy was confused; he thought they made a reconnection earlier. **I would love to, but Teddy wouldn't like that. **She sounded almost like she was afraid. _Is he hurting you, Riley?_Randy asked out of suspicion. Riley was quiet on the other end. _Oh my god. Is he there now? _**No. He just left. **She broke down; Randy had put two and two together only to realize what was happening. _Listen to me, Riley. I need you to pack up as much stuff for you and your son as you can. I'm coming to pick you up. What's the address? _**Randy, I don't think—**_ Tell me the address, Riley. I'm not going to let you stay there with him and get hurt! I love you too damn much for that! _**Okay. **

Riley gave him the address and packed a few bags. Randy may have been a lot of things, but he never laid a hand on her. She feared the consequences of leaving Ted, but she wanted out of the abusive environment. Randy was giving her the opportunity and she was not going to waste it.

Randy called Becky to watch the kids. When she arrived, he left. He put the address into the Bentley's GPS and drove as fast as he could without going over the speed limit. The house Ted and Riley shared was much closer than he had thought. He took his cell from the console and called Riley again. **Randy? **_Yeah it's me. I'm around the corner. I'll be there in 2 minutes. _**Okay. **Riley hung up the phone and went to wake Harley. Before she did, she turned off the baby monitor that was beside his bed. She knew Ted may have taken the receiver to keep an ear out for her.

"Wake up, Harley. We have to go baby. Come on, honey; get up." She said softly. When the toddler didn't stir, Riley picked him up and carried him to the door with the bags she packed. She opened the door to walk out.

At the same time, Randy was about to knock on the door. Riley smiled and let a single tear of joy fall. Randy took the bags she carried and took them to the Bentley. After he put the bags in the trunk, he took Harley from Riley's arms and strapped the sleeping child into the car seat he put in before he left his house. While he did that, Riley got into the passenger seat; soon, Randy joined her. He started the car and drove off.

Riley sat silently looking out the window. She jumped and yelped when Randy stroked her thigh. Randy jerked his hand back at her reaction. "I'm sorry." He said. Riley shook her head. "It's okay." She said quietly. "May I?" Randy asked referring to touching her again. She nodded. Randy placed his hand back on her leg; he felt how tense she was as if she was afraid. "I'm not going to hurt you, Riley." He said. Riley gave a small smile.

"Mommy?" a small voice chirped. "I'm right here honey." Riley said as she turned around to let Harley see her face. He smiled. "Hungry, Mommy." He said. "I know, baby. I'm going to get you something in a minute." She said as she handed him a Sippy Cup of juice.

Randy usually didn't allow eating in the Bentley, but he didn't say anything about the juice. "What's his name again?" Randy asked. "Harley." She said. "Nelson or Dibiase?" Randy asked referring to the last name. "Orton." She answered. "What? Why?" Randy asked. "Because he's yours." She said. "But how?" Randy asked. They hadn't even seen each other in years; there was no way they could have had sex to have a baby.

What Randy had forgotten about were the surrogates they had been using to try for another baby after the twins. Most of the IVFs failed and miscarried so he had dismissed the idea altogether. Riley had kept trying though; it had taken a while, but she explained that one of the surrogates carried a baby full term. He had been born the same day Riley had miscarried their baby.

Randy was in shock. "I had no idea, Riley. I'm so sorry." He said. "It's okay. I didn't tell you. How else were you supposed to know?" she said. Randy nodded. "So he's three years old, right?" he asked. Riley nodded. "He's a lot like you, you know." She said. "How so?" he asked. Riley smiled. "He just has a lot of you in him. He looks like me on the outside, but he's all you on the inside." She said. Randy nodded. "Does he have a middle name?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Keith." She said. "Harley Keith Orton?" he asked. Riley nodded. "That's such a badass name!" he said with a smile. "No swearing around him. He's like a cassette player." Riley said. Randy nodded and chuckled.

"Why did Ted say Harley was his son if he knew he wasn't?" Randy asked. "Spite." Riley answered simply. Randy nodded.

At that, they pulled up into the driveway of the home Riley once shared with Randy. "You can take him in and get him something to eat. I can get your bags." Randy said. Riley nodded. She took Harley inside and to the kitchen. As she walked through the house, she saw that the house had been redecorated. She saw Becky sitting in the living room and smiled. "Hey, Becky." She said. Becky smiled. "Hey, Riley. How are you?" she asked. Riley shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess." She said.

Randy brought the bags in and told Becky she could leave. When she did, Randy had an internal debate on whether to put them in a guest room or the master bedroom. He put them in a guest room just in case; he didn't want to offend. He went back downstairs where Riley had made and given Harley a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Harley was sitting on the counter with Riley standing in front of him. Randy went to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

Harley gasped. "Mommy! That's Randy Orton!" he said excitedly. Randy smiled as he drank the water. Riley chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Sure is. Do you want to talk to him?" she asked. Harley nodded; he was actually star struck. "Hey, buddy. What's your name?" he asked. "Harley." He said. Randy looked to Riley as if he was asking permission. Riley nodded and took a deep breath; she had hoped this was going to go well.

Randy smiled. "Did you know we have the same last name?" he asked the toddler. He nodded. "Mommy said it's cause I'm special." He said. Randy chuckled and nodded. "You sure are special. When two people have the same last name, it sometimes means that they are related. Do you know what 'related' means?" he asked. Harley shook his head 'no'. "You know how she's your mommy? You two are related." He said. "Do me and mommy have the same last name?" he asked. Randy hadn't thought about that. He didn't know if Riley had gone back to her maiden name after the divorce. He looked to Riley for an answer.

Riley nodded. "My last name is Orton, too, just like yours and Randy's." she said. Randy smiled. "And that means that we are all related. She's your mommy and I'm your daddy." He explained. Randy and Riley both held their breath waiting for Harley's reaction. "AWESOME!" he said. "Oh, geez. He likes Miz?" Randy groaned. Riley laughed. "Show him your Randy Orton pose, Harley." Riley said. Harley grinned and stretched out his arms just like Randy would do on tv. Randy smiled as he felt tears sting his eyes.

Randy just couldn't figure out how Harley knew so much about wrestling at such a young age. "How does he even know that stuff?" Randy asked. "I'm head of creative for WWE remember? We watch old tapes and DVDs together all the time. He likes you best, though. I wonder why?" she said. Randy nodded. "I thought maybe you would have quit after…" he said trailing off. Riley sighed and gave a small smile.

"You want to go play?" Riley asked Harley. He nodded. Riley took him off the counter and held his hand as all three of them walked upstairs. Riley took him to the playroom where Nelson, Anna-Grace, and Jessica's toys were all stored. His eyes widened when he saw so many toys to choose from. He saw a ride-around fire truck. "Can I play with that?" he asked pointing to the toy. Randy and Riley both nodded. Harley's face lit up as he rolled around the room on the fire truck.

Randy sat on the floor and played with a few toys himself. He and Harley had already begun to form a bond. Riley went across the hall where Jessica and Anna-Grace were doing homework. "Hey mamma!" Jessica said. Anna-Grace shot her head up from the small desk where she was working. "Mommy!" she squealed. Riley smiled. "What are you working on?" she asked. "Math." Anna-Grace answered. "What about you, Jessie?" Riley asked. "I'm doing math, too." She said. "Do you need any help?" Riley asked. Both the girls shook their heads 'no'. Riley nodded and went to check on Nelson.

He sat at the desk in his room. "Hey, Nelson. What kind of homework are you doing?" she asked. "Vocabulary." He said. "Do you need any help?" Riley asked. "No, ma'am. Can I have a snack?" Nelson asked. Riley smiled and nodded. "I'll be back." She said.

Riley went downstairs and looked through the fridge. She found a bag of grapes; she rinsed off a few and put them in a bowl. She went back upstairs, but she had to check with Randy to make sure it was okay. "Babe—I mean Randy—is it okay for Nelson to eat in his room?" she asked. Randy smiled at the accidental pet name. "Yeah, but I'm about to start on dinner. I don't want him to spoil his appetite." He said. "It's just a few grapes." Riley said showing him the bowl. "Oh, well that's fine." Randy said. He wanted to discuss Riley's slip up, but he decided to put the conversation on hold.

"Here you go, sweetie. Your dad is about to start on the cooking so dinner will be ready soon." Riley said to Nelson as she walked back to his room. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome, baby." She said as she kissed the top of his head. He groaned. "I'm not a baby, Mom!" he said. Riley smiled. "You're always going to be my baby no matter how old you get." She said. Nelson smiled. "Call me if you need me." Riley said. He smiled and nodded.

She left and went in search of her bags. "Where are my bags?" she asked Randy who was still in the playroom with Harley. "I put them in the guest room down the hall." He said. Riley nodded and went to the guest room. She unpacked her and Harley's stuff and put them away. She planned on staying with Randy for as long as he would allow her to.

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked from the doorway. She nodded and he walked inside, closing the door behind him. He laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Has Harley met the other kids?" he asked. Riley nodded. "Yeah. Why?" she asked. "Today is the first day I'm hearing of him." He said. Riley sighed. "I told them not to tell you. I know it was wrong, but I didn't want to complicate things with you knowing about him." She said. Randy nodded.

"What happened to Ted?" he asked. Riley screwed her eyes shut. She hadn't planned on talking about him this soon.

She took a deep breath as she put away the last of her things before explaining. She sat Indian style on the bed in front of Randy. "When I left, I ran to him. He was so sweet and I thought he and I could have a real relationship instead of him just being a shoulder to cry on. When I told him what happened between you and me, he was a lot more aggressive than usual. I just assumed it was because he was angry at you for—you know." She said.

Randy nodded. "I think he just got jealous because I was focusing all my time and energy on Harley. He started to get really controlling. I was too stupid to see that it was going to get worse. Then I realized that he was only being nice to me in the beginning because he was waiting for us to break up so he could have me to himself. But by then, it was too late for me to leave him." She continued as tears began to roll down her face. Randy felt horrible about Riley had been through with Ted. He felt like it was his fault; if he hadn't been such a jerk about Riley being pregnant, she would have never left.

He sat up and stroked her arm; she flinched. Randy looked in her eyes and saw pain. He rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and saw a huge purple bruise there. "Oh my god" he said in shock. Riley pulled her sleeve down and stood. "It's nothing." She said. Randy started to refute, but he just left to start on dinner.

When dinner was done, everyone was gathered around the dinner table. Riley hadn't said much; she quietly ate her meal. Randy kept an eye on her because he was trying to read her emotions. There was nothing.

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed. Randy had pulled out Nelson's old toddler bed from storage and set it up for Harley to sleep on in the guest room with Riley. Riley laid awake in the bed alone. Frankly, she was afraid to sleep. She thought Ted would find her in her sleep. She sighed and got out of bed. She went to the master bedroom; the door wasn't closed all the way. Riley knew it was so Randy could hear if any of the children called for him. She pushed the door open and tiptoed in.

She nearly fell when Randy spoke. "I'm awake. You don't have to sneak." He said. "I couldn't sleep." She said. Randy lifted the sheets offering Riley them empty space next to him. She slipped in and cuddled up to him. Randy wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her safe. He smiled when she fell asleep almost immediately. "I love you, baby." He said quietly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I really appreciate it! Don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 29 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA**** and ****JohnCenaFan101**** for their continued support.**

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Riley was having a nightmare about Ted finding her. She tossed and turned until she woke up. She felt for Randy but he wasn't there. "Randy?" She called out. There was no answer. "RANDY!" she called again in a panic. The bathroom door opened and Randy came rushing out in a towel. His body was dripping with water. Riley gave a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" he asked. Riley nodded. "I had a nightmare. That's all. I didn't know where you were." She said quietly. Randy nodded.

"Do the kids get themselves up or do you need to help them?" Riley asked. At her place, the kids got up on their own, but she wasn't sure how Randy's routine with them was. "They get themselves up. As a matter of fact, they should all be downstairs having breakfast right now." He said. Riley nodded and went to wake up Harley. "Wake up baby boy. Time to get up." She said softly. One of Randy's characteristics that Harley possessed was heavy sleeping. Nothing could wake Harley from a night's sleep. Riley shook him a little but that never worked. She picked him up and took him to the master bedroom where Randy was now getting dressed for the day.

Randy looked confused when Riley laid Harley on the bed. "I want to show you something." She said. "What?" he asked. Riley chuckled. "Wake him up." She said. Randy scoffed like it was an easy task. He walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him lightly. When nothing happened Randy spoke. "Come on, buddy. Wake up!" he yelled. He looked at Riley in disbelief. "What are you looking at me for? He's your son." She said.

Randy smiled. "If that's the case, there's only one thing that will wake him up." He said going into the closet. He pulled out a small white stick. "Smelling salt? I doubt that'll work." Riley said. "If it doesn't, this kid has some problems." Randy said. Riley laughed and folded her arms. She watched as Randy waved the smelling salt under Harley's nose. Nothing.

Randy's eyes widened. "Seriously? My dad used this on me all the time and it worked." He said. Riley shrugged. "How to you usually get him up?" he asked. She smiled and walked over to the bed. "Like this." She said as she proceeded to tickle the toddler. "Nothing's happening." Randy said. "Give it a minute." She said.

Seconds later, Harley giggled as he woke up. "Good morning, honey." Riley said with a smile. "G'mornin Mommy." He said. He looked over and saw Randy pulling on his socks. "G'mornin Daddy." He said. Randy and Riley both were in shock. "Good morning, monster." Randy said. "Let's go get your bath so you can go eat breakfast." Riley said. Randy was left feeling proud; he was happy to finally have a biological son.

Later that morning, Randy had left to take the kids to school. Riley made Harley's breakfast and sat with him while he ate. When they finished breakfast, Riley sat in the lounge with him and watched one of Harley's favorite cartoons.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?" Riley jumped at the voice and held Harley close to her. It was Ted. "How did you get in here?" she asked. "It's really easy to figure out security codes these days." He said as he walked towards her. "Harley, go upstairs honey. Go to Randy's room and lock the door. Do not come out." She said. "But Mommy…" he whined. "Go! Now!" she ordered. The toddler nodded and scurried away.

Ted sprinted and caught him before he could get up the stairs. "Please, Teddy. Let him go." Riley begged. "Now why would I do that? If I let him go, you're going to shoot me." He said. Riley's eyes widened. "Oh did you think I wasn't going to notice that my pistol was missing. Even if I did let this little bastard go, you wouldn't shoot me. You love me don't you, bitch?" he said. "Teddy, please. I'm begging you to let him go. I won't shoot you." Riley begged again.

He chuckled. "Nah, I think I'm going to keep him; for collateral." He said. He pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans. He pointed it to Harley's head. "Now. You are going to go pack your shit and we are going to leave here as one great big happy family." Ted said. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She said boldly. "Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind if I killed the ginger baby? He asked. "Don't hurt him, Teddy. It's me you want right?" Riley asked.

"Eh. You're not all that great, but hey—I got a pretty good deal: billionaire slut with the power to write me back into WWE and make me the star I was born to be." He said cockily. "But you should know that I'm not very patient. I'll give you until the count of—say 10?—to get up those stairs or the kid dies." Ted said; his tone was full of amusement.

He started to count. "1—2—3—4—5—" Riley ran to the stairs and she was halfway up when she heard the gun go off. She turned around to see Randy pulling Harley away from Ted's lifeless arms. "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked. Harley nodded. He was hugging Randy tightly around his neck. "I'll call 9-1-1" Riley said walking slowly down the stairs. Randy nodded and took Harley out of the room.

Minutes later, police had arrived. They interviewed Riley, Randy, and even Harley. They all had the same story that indicated the justifiable killing. Paramedics removed Ted's body from the house and took Riley's statements about being abused and raped by Ted on the regular. They even took pictures of her bruises for the police report. The officers and paramedics cleared out leaving Riley, Randy, and Harley to themselves.

Riley was now truly free from harm. Her lifesaver of an ex-husband saved her from what surely could have been disastrous for her and Harley. She hadn't felt so thankful in a long time. She hugged Randy tightly. "Thank you." She said. Randy lifted Riley's chin with his finger and kissed her deeply. As far as he was concerned, he had his wife back and he was never letting her go.

**A/N: Thanks for reading; I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review. Only Randy could kill a man and make out with his ex-wife right after. Only a few more chapters to go! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 30 **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've had some major writer's block issues. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****valkyrieschains****, ****PassionWriter101****, and ****PRINCESSNIA**** for your continued support. I really appreciate it. **

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Within days of the incident with Ted, Riley and Randy decided to get remarried. There was no wedding; just a signing of papers in a courthouse.

Riley and Randy had just finished unpacking all of their belongings in their new house. Randy insisted on moving out of their old house since Ted was killed there. He also thought they needed more room for Harley since he and Riley had decided to stay together. They dropped the kids off at school and left Harley with Bob and Elaine while they moved and unpacked.

The new house was two stories with five bedrooms, six bathrooms; two fireplaces; all hardwood floors; high ceilings in the living room and master bedroom. The girls' room was big enough for the both of them; each of the boys had their own room. The extra room was turned into an office for Riley's work. The house also had a basement that Randy wanted to transform into a home gym one day. All of the house's windows were full length; from the ceiling to the floor.

The kitchen was Riley's wet dream; it had brand new stainless steel appliances, granite countertops and wood cabinets with glass doors. There was a breakfast nook next to a set of full length windows. The dining room was just as lavish; it had an all-natural wooden dining table with matching chairs. Full length windows surrounded the dining room as well. There was a full deck and balcony that overlooked a clear-blue pool.

Randy had just finished unpacking everything when he went back downstairs to see what Riley was up to. On the way down the stairs, he heard upbeat pop music playing. He stopped and smiled when he saw Riley dancing around the kitchen. He laughed a little too loud and Riley caught him staring. She stopped dancing and blushed. "Don't stop on my account." Randy said with a smile as he reached for his keys. "Where are you going?" Riley asked. "To pick up Harley." He said.

Riley smirked and strolled towards him. She wrapped her arms about his neck; he did the same to her waist. "I think we should test out the bed first, babe. Anything could happen; we have to make sure it works properly." Riley said. Randy smiled but pulled away from Riley. "Maybe some other time." He said. He kissed her cheek and left. Riley stood there in the kitchen confused. Randy had just passed up sex; that was a first.

**That night **

After dinner, all the children were in bed; Riley and Randy were cuddled up in bed watching a movie. As Riley got bored with the movie; she got a little frisky. She kissed and nipped at Randy's neck in hopes of pulling him away from the movie. Unfortunately, he moved away from her every time she made intimate contact with him.

Naturally, Riley was getting frustrated; she grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. "I was watching that!" Randy said. "I know; that's why I turned it off." She said. Randy frowned. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. "Why don't you want to have sex with me?" she asked.

He sighed and didn't answer. He got up from the bed and walked around pretending to be looking for something. "Please answer me, Randy. What's wrong with me? Is it because of Teddy?" she asked.

"No! There's nothing wrong with you, baby. You're perfect in every way." He said. "Well why don't you want to touch me?" she asked sadly. "It's not that I don't want you; it's just that I want to know if our relationship can last on something other than just sex." He said. It was a lie, but Riley seemed to accept it.

She nodded. "You could have just told me that instead of letting me think you weren't attracted to me anymore." She said. Randy nodded in agreement. "I know and I'm sorry for that." He said. Riley smiled. "How long do you think we should hold out?" she asked. Randy pretended to think. "I think we've waited long enough." He said with a smirk. He jumped onto the bed and laid on top of Riley.

He attacked her body in kisses; he couldn't get enough of how sweet her skin tasted. He paid special attention to the light bruises that lingered from her days with Ted. They were fading and within a week, they would be gone.

Riley writhed beneath him and moaned. "I need you." She whispered. Randy nodded and practically ripped off Riley's panties before he pulled off his boxers. He slicked his strong cock with the precum that leaked from the tip. "You ready, baby?" he asked. Riley nodded. Randy slipped into Riley with one gentle stroke. Randy kept his thrusts slow and smooth. Riley moaned softly and rocked her hips in synch with his. "You want to ride me?" he asked softly. Riley shook her head. "No; just make love to me." She said. Randy nodded and kissed her lips. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him in closer. She bit and tugged at Randy's bottom lip; he moaned into the kiss as he felt an orgasm building.

Randy groaned as his strokes got sloppy. "I'm cumming baby." He moaned as he came. Riley had to fake an orgasm so Randy wouldn't feel bad about finishing so soon. Randy rolled off of Riley and pulled her into his chest; he fell asleep almost immediately. Riley was left wide awake, unsatisfied, and confused. Randy had never finished before making sure Riley was pleased first. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him.

**One week later; Tuesday**

Randy was still acting strangely towards Riley about sex; whenever he agreed to it, he would finish within minutes. Riley was starting to think it was a medical issue since Randy was so much older. She decided to let the situation go because of the possibility of its medical nature.

This week, Riley had to fly out to Florida to meet with some of WWE's rising talent to see where they would fit in a storyline. "The cab is here!" Randy yelled to Riley who was still upstairs making sure she had everything packed. Riley went downstairs and kissed the kids goodbye. "Are you sure you'll be okay with them while I'm gone?" Riley asked. She was concerned about Randy being left alone with the four kids for such a long time. Randy nodded. "I'll be fine, Riley. If I need any help, I'll just call Becky." He said.

Riley smiled and nodded. "I'll be back Sunday. I love you, babe." She said as she hugged Randy. He kissed her deeply. "I love you, too, babe. Be safe." He said. Riley smiled and nodded. Randy and the kids saw her out to the cab; they all waved goodbye. Riley looked at them as the cab drove off until she couldn't see them anymore. She sighed; she had hoped Randy would be able to handle the kids by himself.

During her stay in Florida, Riley was able to get a lot more work done than she had expected. She went to the NXT taping on Thursday and made notes about each superstar; they really had a lot of potential. Afterwards, she met with them individually to discuss where they saw their careers going. Riley was thoroughly impressed with them by the end of the meetings. She called Vince to let him know that she was done; she also checked to see if there was anything else he needed her to do. Vince had nothing else for her to do, so he relieved her of her duties for the week.

Riley was excited to get home earlier than she planned; it had only been two days and she was already missing her family. She took the first flight out of Florida to get home. When the plane landed, it was nearly 1am. She didn't bother calling Randy since he was probably asleep anyway. Instead, she took a cab from the airport. When she made it home, she checked in on the kids first. They had all been sleeping soundly.

Next, she tipped toed into the bedroom to surprise Randy with her early return. The light from the hallway lit the room up for Riley to see just enough. She sighed at the sight and turned on the bedroom light. Kathryn, the old babysitter, shot up from her sleep where she laid next to Randy. "Riley! I thought you weren't coming back until Sunday." She said in shock. Randy stirred and pulled her back to bed. "Don't go, Kitty Kat. Stay." He mumbled in his sleep.

Kat shook Randy awake. "Riley's back." She said. He jumped at the news and sat up. "Riley?" he asked. He rubbed his eyes hoping he was dreaming. "I wrapped up in Florida early; I thought I'd come home to surprise you. I guess you're the one with the surprises." Riley said. Kathryn stood up from the bed. "I'm so sorry, Riley—" she started. Riley shook her head. "Just go, Kat." she said calmly. Randy stayed silent as he watched Kathryn get dressed.

When she left, Riley turned to Randy. "Why do always do this to me, Randy?" she asked feeling defeated. Randy sighed. "I was lonely." He said. "You used to leave for weeks and sometimes months at a time but I never did stuff like this." She said quietly. It was like she was a scolded child trying to convince a parent not to punish them. Randy just stared at her he didn't have a response.

Riley shook her head. She went to the bed and yanked the sheets off. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Changing the sheets." She said simply. "oh." Randy said as Riley disappeared downstairs with the sheets. When she came back, she put a fresh set of sheets on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I don't mean to hurt you. I love you so much." Randy apologized. Riley nodded. "I love you, too, Randy and I forgive you. Let's just go to bed." She said. Randy was shocked. He didn't expect Riley to forgive him that easily.

They both got into bed. Strangely, Riley cuddled up to Randy and laid her head on his chest. He didn't expect Riley to get so snug. Confused, he laid there and tried to figure out why Riley wasn't as angry as he expected her to be. He was brought out of his thoughts when Riley spoke softly. "I do all I can to make you happy. What do I have to do to keep you away from other women?" she asked. Randy was still silent.

Riley moved to straddle his lap. "Is there anything I can do differently in bed? What is it, Randy? Tell me!" she said. Randy was too shocked to answer. "Do you want an open marriage? I mean, we could do swaps or even orgies. I'd rather you sleep around with my permission. At least that way, I could do the same and not feel bad. If we do the open marriage thing, you couldn't bring the women here. You'd have to take them to a hotel or something. Would you like that?" she asked in a ramble.

Randy was dumbfounded by the offers Riley was making. This person was completely different from the woman he was married to years prior. The old Riley probably would have killed both Kat and Randy. Now, she was practically begging to come with a better way for Randy to sleep around.

Riley looked down at him with nervous eyes. "Please say something, baby." She said. Randy furrowed his brow. "Are you okay, Riley?" he asked. Riley shrugged. "I guess when you love someone as much as I love you; you're willing to deal with the stuff like this. You've done it enough that I just expect it at this point." She said nonchalantly.

Randy felt like his heart had broken into a million tiny pieces. Had he really put Riley through so much that she would stoop so low for him? He shook his head. "Listen to me, Riley. I'm done with other women. I see now that you put so much into this relationship and I need to give just as much. I don't want other women, baby. I need you and only you." He said. "We could still do the swaps or orgies." She said. "NO! We aren't doing that stuff. This is just you and me; nobody else. Okay?" he said. Riley nodded. "Okay." She said as she dismounted from his lap. She cuddled up to him again and he held her close. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much." He said. Riley leaned up and kissed his lips. "I love you, too." She said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 31**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****PRINCESSNIA****, and ****valkyrieschains**** for their continued support. Super special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****. **

Randy felt horrible about how broken Riley was. After years of abuse from Ted, she stayed strong, but Randy was the one to break her. She was willing to let him cheat just to make him happy. Over the next week, Randy dedicated all of his time to Riley. He cooked, cleaned and showered her will love and affection.

One day Randy volunteered to pick the kids up from school, but he left much earlier than he usually would. Riley couldn't help but think the worst: that he was out with another woman. She waited impatiently for Randy to return. When he did, the kids weren't with him. "What happened? I thought you went to pick the kids up from school?" Riley asked. "I did, but I dropped them off with Becky. We're going out tonight." He said. Riley smiled.

"These are for you." Randy said as he handed her a bouquet of roses that he had behind his back. Riley gasped. "They're beautiful, babe. Thank you." She said with a smile. She hugged him and kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much, Randy. You don't know how much this means to me." She said after she broke the kiss. Randy smiled. "You're welcome baby. I love you so much." He said. Riley smiled. "I love you, too. Now, I need to find something to wear." She said walking to the closet.

Randy grabbed her by her waist. "Why don't you go look downstairs." He said. Riley grinned and almost ran down the stairs. In the living room, there was a black and white bodycon dress and a pair of Jessica Simpson heels in Miami Green Suede. Riley squealed. She had had been eyeing the shoes for a long time, but she never got around to getting them. "Thank you so much!" she said. Randy smiled and pecked her lips. "Anything for you, baby." He said.

"So, we have a couple of hours to kill before our reservation…" Randy said with lust in his eyes. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "How about we take a bath together?" she asked. "Hmm. Sounds good." He said before picking Riley up off her feet. He carried her to the master bedroom where he laid her on the bed. "Wait here." He said. Riley nodded.

Randy escaped into the bathroom and turned on the bathwater. He warmed the water and turned on the jets of the Jacuzzi tub. "Riley?" Randy called. "Yeah babe?" Riley answered. Randy stood in the doorway shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips. "Our bath awaits, Mrs. Orton." He said in a deep, sultry voice.

Riley smiled and followed him into the bathroom. Randy slipped out of his jeans before stripping Riley of her clothes. Randy sank into the tub first; Riley joined him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and kissed him passionately. His hands roamed Riley's smooth, wet skin. Riley rocked her hips as she kissed him. She could feel Randy's cock growing. "Hmm. Fuck me, babe." She moaned. Randy nodded.

He lined himself up with Riley's entrance and pushed in slowly. Riley gave a long, loud moan. Randy's strokes were hard and fast. Water from the tub splashed with every stroke. "Just like that baby. Don't stop!" Riley moaned. She nibbled at Randy's neck; she bit skin then soothed each bite with her tongue. Riley threw her head back in passion. Randy took that opportunity to suck at the skin on her neck; leaving bright red marks for everyone to see.

After an hour, Randy's strokes got sloppy. "I'm close, babe." Randy moaned. Riley nodded. "Me, too." She said hardly above a whisper. "Cum for me baby. Let it go." Randy said. Riley nodded and moaned loudly as she came. "Fuck yes!" Randy muttered as he came, filling Riley with his essence. They both panted in an effort to catch their breath.

"Babe?" Riley called out as she nuzzled her face in Randy's neck. "Hmm?" he answered. "The water is cold." She said. Randy chuckled and let the water out of the tub. When the tub was empty, Randy turned on the hot water to fill the tub again. They bathed and got out. After they dried off, Randy and Riley got dressed for the night.

Randy drove them to a luxury restaurant downtown where he had reserved a secluded table. "This place is beautiful, Randy." Riley said as they were seated. He nodded. "It is, isn't it?" he said. Riley smiled. "Thanks for all of this Randy. I really appreciate the effort." She said. Randy smiled. "You're welcome. You look amazing tonight." Randy said. Riley smiled. "You look pretty hot yourself." She said. Randy smirked. "When don't I?" he asked. Riley laughed.

Their marriage was back on track and Riley couldn't have been happier.

**YEARS LATER**

Nelson is now 15; Jessica and Anna-Grace are 12; and Harley is 10. The kids have grown into very outspoken people. Nelson was just starting his second year in high school, 10th grade. The girls are in 7th grade, and Harley is just starting 5th grade. Nelson had grown taller than Riley and Randy had expected. Jessica and Anna-Grace had developed their own personalities. As Harley got older, his hair darkened into a deep brown like Randy's.

This morning, the kids were up and ready to go to school. Randy insisted that they go to public school so that they wouldn't turn out to be spoiled brats. So far it worked. Since they went to public school, they all rode the bus. "Hurry up! The bus is coming! Grab your lunch on the way out!" Randy yelled. All four of the kids came down the stairs and grabbed a brown paper bag each with their names on it. They ran out the door to catch the bus. "Have a good day! Stay out of trouble!" Riley yelled after them.

After school, all the kids were back at home doing homework when the doorbell rang. Riley opened the door to a teenage girl who wore a halter top and a miniskirt. "Is Andy here?" she asked. Riley frowned. "No one named Andy lives here. Sorry." Riley said. Just as she closed the door, Nelson ran down the stairs. "That's for me, Mom." He said. "Your name isn't Andy, though." She said. "No, but Andrew is my middle name. You know I hate my first name! Nobody cool would ever use the name Nelson. That's why I go by Andy at school." he said. "Oh." Riley said.

Nelson opened the door and let the girl inside. "What's up?" he asked her. "There's this party at my friends house. You want to come?" she asked. "Yeah! Let me go change." Nelson said. "Hold up!" Riley stopped him. "You aren't going anywhere until your homework is done and your grades come up." She said. "Fine! I'll just ask Dad." He said. Riley shrugged. "Okay. Go ask him." She said. When Nelson was out of sight, Riley told the young lady to leave; that Nelson wasn't going to the party. She knew Randy wasn't going to let him go.

Meanwhile, Nelson found Randy in the home gym he had finally got around to building in the basement. "Hey Dad. One of my friends just invited me to a party tonight. Can I go?" he asked Randy. "Did you ask your mom?" he asked. Nelson nodded. "And what did she say?" Randy asked. "She said I couldn't go until I finished my homework." He said. Randy nodded. "Have you finished your homework?" he asked. "No, sir." Nelson answered. "Well, no, you can't go. Now go do your homework." He said. Nelson groaned. "You never let me do anything!" he said.

Nelson stormed back to his room to finish the homework he had. When he was done, he took it to Riley. "I'm done. Now can I go to the party?" he asked. "No, Nelson! You can't go anywhere until you can get your grades up." Riley said. Nelson made pretty decent grades in all his classes except one: his Literature class. His last report card showed he had a D. "But it's not my fault mom! It's the teacher's fault! She hates me!" Nelson whined. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. I doubt she makes it her duty to make your life miserable." Riley said. Nelson nodded. "Yes she does! She's crazy! She keeps saying that she and Dad were together like 20 years ago. She's failing me because she's obsessed with him." He said. Riley laughed. "What's her name?" she asked as she took a sip of water. "Miss Speno." He answered. Riley spit the water out in shock.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Four chapters left!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 32 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****smash07****, and ****Christina89**** for their continued support. **

Nelson was caught off guard by Riley's spit take. "What's wrong Mom?" he asked. Riley couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Where's your dad?" she asked Nelson, avoiding his question. "Downstairs. Why? What's wrong?" he asked. Riley shook her head. "Go to your room." She said. "But—" Nelson started. "Go to your room, Nelson!" she said again. He nodded and left.

Riley got up from where she sat on the sofa and went to the basement in search of Randy. She found him doing reps in front of a mirror. "Randy?" she called out. "Yeah?" he answered. "Um, You know how Literature is the only class Nelson is failing?' she asked. Randy nodded. "Well, he just told me that his teacher hates him because she dated you twenty years ago." She said. Randy didn't respond. "Randy! It's Sam!" she shouted. Randy put down his weights and turned to Riley. "She's still in jail in Tennessee, babe. It can't be her." Randy said.

Riley thought of the possibility. "Does she have any family here? Like a sister or cousin or something?" she asked. Randy shook his head. "No. She doesn't have any siblings. She doesn't have any family accept her parents and they both live in Kentucky." He said. "shit." Randy said under his breath. "We need to find out if it's really her." Riley said. "Then what?" Randy asked. "Find out how the hell she got out of prison. Then we need to talk to the principal and find out why she was hired in the first place." She said.

Randy nodded. "How do we find out if it's really her without going to the school?" he asked. "Most school websites have the teachers' contact information with a picture." She said. Randy nodded. "Okay. You go look and I'll go get a shower." He said. Riley nodded.

They both went upstairs to the bedroom. Riley sat on the bed with her laptop while Randy went into the bathroom to take a shower. Riley scrolled through the school's website until she found what she was looking for. "RANDY!" she yelled as she jumped from the bed. She barged into to the bathroom and opened the shower door. "It's her!" she said in a panic as she showed Randy the computer screen. Randy saw Sam's picture and shook his head.

He looked at Riley and saw the fear in her eyes. "It's going to be okay, baby. We're going to figure this out okay?" he said. Riley shook her head. "What if she knows about Nelson and takes him?" she asked in anxiety. She gasped. "What if she takes one of the other kids!?" she was in a full blown panic. Randy turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his body. He took Riley's laptop from her and took it to the bedroom.

Riley was still standing in the bathroom. He went back and hugged her tightly. "Everything is going to be okay, baby. Nothing is going to happen to Nelson or any of the others. Okay?" he said. Riley nodded. "I don't want them to go to school tomorrow." She said. Randy nodded. "Fine. They don't have to go. But we can't keep them out of school forever." He said. "I know. Just until we figure this out." Riley said. Riley stepped away from Randy and went to Nelson's room.

"Are you okay, Mom?" he asked. Riley's heart broke when he called her Mom. It was an everyday thing, but she felt like her Mom status was going to be changing soon if Nelson ever found out the truth. "I'm fine, baby." She said as she hugged him tightly. He groaned. "I'm not a baby!" he said. Riley smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're not going to school tomorrow." She said. He frowned. "Why not?" he asked. "Just because. Your dad and I said so." She said. Nelson nodded. "So can I go to that party tonight?" he asked. "Nope." She said as she left the room.

Next, she checked on the girls. "Have you two finished your homework?" she asked. They nodded and each gave Riley their homework. She looked over it and smiled. "Good job." She said. "Thanks." The girls said in unison. "Neither of you are going to school tomorrow." Riley said. The girls didn't question it, they just nodded. "Okay." They said.

Riley smiled and went to Harley's room where he was playing a video game. "I hope you finished your homework." She said with her arms folded. "Yes, ma'am." He said as he paused his game to retrieve the completed homework. Riley looked over it and gave it back to him. "You're not going to school tomorrow." She said. "Why not?" he asked sadly. "Because your dad and I said so." She said. "But we're having a pizza party at school tomorrow. Now, I'm going to miss it." He said. Riley chuckled. "We can have pizza here." She said. Harley smiled. "Okay." He said.

Riley smiled. "It's your turn to pick dinner. What do you want?" she asked. He thought for a minute. "Spaghetti!" he said. Riley smiled. "Why did I even ask?" She said as she shook her head.

Riley went downstairs to the kitchen where Randy was looking for something to eat. "Out of the kitchen!" she said. "But I'm hungry." He said with a pout as she pulled Riley closer by her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Out of the kitchen." She whispered against his lips. Randy smirked and pecked her lips.

"Gross!" Nelson said in disgust as he came into the kitchen. "Out of the kitchen!" Randy and Riley said at the same time.

**The next day**

Riley was on the phone in her office speaking to someone from the Tennessee justice system. "My name is Riley Orton and I was a victim of arson fifteen years ago and I need to know if my attacker has been released. If so, when?" she asked. "Please hold." The woman on the other line said. Riley waited until a man came to the phone.

"Riley Orton?" he asked. "Yes?" she said. "You're wanted to know if your attacker has been released?" the man asked. "Yes. Do you keep those kinds of records?" she asked. "Yes. If they've been convicted and released, they're information is still in our system." He said. "Okay. Her name is Samantha Speno." She said. After a few seconds, the man spoke. "We don't have anyone by that name in our system." He said. "Try Samantha Orton." She said. "Nope. Nothing there either." He said. Riley was shocked. "What do you mean? I was in the courtroom when the judge gave her life in prison!" she said.

The man was quiet for a moment. "Wait a minute. Are you talking about that house fire in Memphis with the necklace and pacifier?" he asked. "Yes! I was in that house when she set it on fire." She said. Again, the man was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but she was acquitted after a new trial 10 years ago. Give me a minute to find that information for you." He said. Riley was speechless.

A few minutes later, the man came back. "Ma'am?" he said. "I'm still here." She said. "Okay. I have here that she was granted a new trial after her lawyers found out that her ex-husband had been to your house days before the fire. They said that he could have planted the necklace and pacifier in the house to frame her. The judge revoked her sentence and had the charge removed from her record. She had to give up her address and it says here that she's lived in St. Louis, Missouri ever since." He said.

"Do you have that address?" she asked. The man gave Riley two different addresses and she gasped. Riley had realized that Sam had moved to a house blocks away from the first house then followed them to the new house. She was always less than 10 minutes away. "Ma'am? Are you there?" the man asked. "Yeah. I'm here. I thought I was supposed to be notified if she was ever released?" she asked. "It says here that there was a letter sent to 21 Northridge Drive in Memphis." He said. Riley scoffed. "THAT'S THE HOUSE SHE BURNED DOWN! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET IT?" she asked angrily.

Randy heard her shouting and walked into the office. "What's going on?" he mouthed. Riley spoke into the phone. "Talk to my husband. I can't handle this right now." She said before giving Randy the phone. "Randy Orton." He said into the phone. "Is there any way we can make sure she stays away from our family?" Randy asked. "Okay. Like what?... No we haven't seen her, but she teaches at my son's school. … No, but she is purposely giving him failing grades. … Okay, thank you. … You, too." Randy hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Riley asked. "He said the only thing we can do is file a restraining order, but she would have had to harassed us." He said. "She's been watching us, Randy. She moved here when she was released. She's always been here!" Riley said. "It's okay. We're going to fix this." He said. Riley nodded and went to the bedroom with him. Randy changed clothes and put on shoes. "Where are you going?" Riley asked. 'To the courthouse to file a restraining order. We'll just have to explain this whole situation to the judge." He said. Riley nodded. "I love you." Randy said. He kissed her lips. "I love you, too." She said as she watched Randy leave.

**A week later **

The kids still haven't been to school. Today, Randy and Riley were going to court to fight for the restraining order. Since Nelson and the rest of the kids would be there, too, their lawyer made sure the Sam and her lawyer couldn't mention that Nelson was her biological son. It didn't work since Sam mentioned it anyway.

"But Your Honor, you can't keep me away from my son." She said. "Objection!" Riley and Randy's lawyer said. "Overruled. If there is a child involved, it changes the nature of this matter." The judge said. Sam smirked. "Now, Miss Speno, what is this about your son?" the judge asked. "When I was wrongly accused of arson in Tennessee, my ex-husband got full custody of our son. According to the law, I'm entitled to visitation." She said. "What is the name and age of the child?" the judge asked. "He was born as Randal Keith Orton, Jr., but my ex-husband changed his name to Nelson Andrew Orton. He's fifteen years old." She said.

The judge nodded and made notes. Riley sobbed quietly when she saw the look on Nelson's face. "Were you legally married to Mrs. Orton when you obtained custody of the child, Mr. Orton?" the judge asked. "No." Randy said. "Did you legally adopt the child, Mrs. Orton?" the judge asked. Riley sniffled. "No." she said. "Well, that makes you merely a step-mother. I have no choice but to dismiss this case and grant Miss Speno visitation rights." The judge said as he banged his gavel. Randy and Riley's lawyer flipped through a stack of paperwork looking for something.

"Your Honor, I would like to petition the court for joint custody of the child." Sam said. "NO!" Riley yelled out. "She tried to kill me, Your Honor! What's to say she won't hurt my son, too?" Riley asked. "I was falsely charge, Your Honor. I was acquitted and the charges were dropped 10 years ago." Sam said. "Your Honor, my client didn't legally adopt the child because he was only three months old when Mr. Orton got custody. It was then that Mrs. Orton's name replaced Miss Speno's on the birth certificate." Randy and Riley's lawyer said as he handed the judge a revised copy of Nelson's birth certificate.

The judged looked it over. "Miss Speno, I can't grant you full custody nor can I grant you visitation. According to this, Mrs. Orton is he legal mother. Unless you have a copy of the original birth certificate, I can't allow it." He said. He waited for Sam to find the paperwork. "I don't have it, Your Honor." She said. "In that case, I will grant the restraining order. What distance are you asking for?" the judge asked Riley and Randy's lawyer.

"We're asking that Miss Speno maintains a state's distance." He said. "A whole state? On what grounds?" the judge asked. "Miss Speno did in fact burn down my client's home in a jealous rage. My second reason is written here." He said as he handed the judge another piece of paper. The judge read it to himself. "Does the child know about this?" the judge asked. "No, sir. My clients want to keep it that way." He said. The judge nodded. "Miss Speno you are to move out of the state immediately or you would be risking prosecution. Court adjourned." The judge said as he banged his gavel.

Riley and Randy both gave a sigh of relief.

**A/N: Do you know what Randy and Riley's lawyer wrote on the piece of paper? Leave your guesses in the reviews. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 33**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****smash07****, ****Kristein Renee Orton****, and ****kimberly316**** for their continued support. **

The ride home from the courthouse was quiet and awkward. As he drove, Randy periodically checked on Nelson through the rearview mirror. Nelson's face was unreadable. Randy could tell that Riley was upset and nervous; she wasn't looking forward to getting home with Nelson.

At home, everyone was pretty much quiet when they walked in. "Go change clothes and wash up for lunch." Riley said. The children nodded. Each child went to their rooms; Riley and Randy went to theirs. Randy took off his suit and sniffed it to make sure it didn't smell before he hung it up. He pulled on basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.

Riley stood in the closet after she hung up her skirt suit. She was lost in her thoughts when Randy wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered. Riley sighed. "What if he hates us?" she asked. Randy kissed her cheek. "He won't hate us, Ry. We've been pretty good parents, so I doubt he'll hate us." He said. Riley gave a small smile. "That's what I like to see." Randy said.

Riley turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" he asked. Riley shrugged. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked. Randy chuckled. Just before he answered there was a knock on their bedroom door. Randy opened the door; Nelson stood on the other side. "Can I come in?" he asked. Randy nodded and stepped aside to let Nelson in.

Nelson sat in the recliner in the corner of the room. "Ry?" Randy called. "Yeah?" she asked as she came out of the closet. "Nelson's here." Randy said. Riley nodded and sighed. She sat on the edge of the bed facing Nelson. Randy joined her. "Look, Nelson, I'm so sorry you had to find out about Sam like that. We tried our best to protect you from her, but—" Riley started. Nelson interrupted her. "How much of what she said today was true?" he asked. Riley hung her head so Randy answered. "All of it." He said. "So you basically kidnapped me?" Nelson asked.

"No! No one kidnapped you." Riley said. Randy sighed. "When Sam got arrested they gave her life in prison. You were just a baby, three months old, when it happened. I didn't want you to grow up in foster care, so I got custody. Then everything went from there." Randy said. "She said you changed my name." Nelson said. Randy nodded. "Sam named you after me; I didn't want you to think you had to be like me so I changed it. Nelson is your mom's maiden name." Randy explained.

"She is _not _my mom!" Nelson said. Riley gasped. Randy narrowed his eyes at Nelson. "She has raised you since you were a baby. Sam has never been a mother to you; she used you to get to me! A mother doesn't do that. Riley has made sure you were taken care of your whole life. If your mom had died in that fire, Sam would have still been in jail and you would have had a mother at all. Your biological dad hasn't even come looking for you! Riley has busted her ass for you, so you ought to be grateful!" Randy ranted.

It wasn't until Riley squeezed his had did he realize what he had said. "My biological dad?" Nelson asked. Randy cursed to himself and looked to Riley for help. "You might as well tell him." Riley said. Randy sighed.

"A long time ago, Sam and I were married. I got a vasectomy so I wouldn't be able to have any children. It's not that I didn't want kids; it's just that I didn't want to have them and not be there for them because of my job. Anyway, I didn't tell Sam about the vasectomy. After a few years, Sam and I grew apart and that's when I met Riley. Sam and I were still married when Riley and I started dating so Sam and I still had sex from time to time."

Randy hated to explain this situation to Nelson but he kept going anyway. "One day, Sam came to me and told me she was pregnant. With you, of course, and that the baby was mine. I knew she was lying because I had the vasectomy. Riley walked out on me and I divorced Sam. Eventually, Riley and I got back together after maybe a year apart. During that time, you were born. When Sam found out Riley and I were back together, she loaded you up in her car and drove to Riley's house and set it on fire. She went to jail for it so Riley and I raised you as our own. When you were about a year old, we found out that you're biracial and that your dad is a black guy somewhere in St. Louis. I guess Sam got out of prison after only five years and moved back to St. Louis; she's been watching us ever since." Randy had finally finished.

Nelson sat in thought. Randy and Riley waited to hear what he had to say. "What was on the piece of paper the lawyer gave the judge?" Nelson asked. Randy sighed and looked to Riley. She didn't say anything. Randy was hoping for at least something in her eyes to say something. "Um. I don't think that's important right now." Randy said. "Mom?" Nelson turned to Riley for an answer. "I—Nelson, please believe that we would tell you if we thought you needed to know." Riley said.

"Why won't you tell me? I deserve to know what so important that it couldn't be said out loud. What's so top secret that—"

"She didn't want you! Sam didn't want you, Nelson. She wanted to kill you before you were even born." Randy blurted out; he had heard enough of Nelson's persistence. Nelson was speechless. Riley went to him and hugged him tightly. "We're so sorry for not telling you about Sam, baby; but we had our reasons. Please don't be angry. We love you so much." Riley said. Nelson didn't say anything; he tore himself from Riley's hold. He left to his own room.

Riley sank to the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. Randy sighed. He left, too, to talk to Nelson alone. He went to Nelson's room and door was closed. Randy tried to open it but it was locked. "Nelson! Open the door right now! You know we don't lock doors in this house!" Randy yelled. Right before he was about to kick the door in, Nelson opened the door. "Sit down." Randy said. Nelson sat in his desk chair and Randy sat on the edge of his bed. "Don't give your mom hard time about this. She's been through a lot and she needs you to understand that we did what we did because we love you." Randy said. Nelson scoffed. "You could have told me a long time ago. I'm almost 16 and I'm just now finding out that you two aren't even my real parents." Nelson said.

Randy chuckled. "It seems like you would have figured it out on your own. I mean, you look so different from Anna-Grace and Jessie." He said. Anna-Grace and Jessie's red hair had faded over the years and it turned into a dark brown. "Somehow, you and Harley kind of look a-like. It might just be the tan." He said. Harley had a natural tanned look to him, much like Randy.

Nelson smiled a little. "That's why I never questioned it. Me and Harley are kinda dark like you; and the girls look more like mom." He said. Randy was relieved to have gotten a smile from Nelson. "So are we okay?" Randy asked. Nelson nodded. "Yes, sir." He said. Randy smiled and hugged Nelson. "Now, go talk to your mom." He said. "Yes, sir." Nelson said.

Randy watched Nelson walk out and hoped everything would be okay between him and Riley. He wouldn't be there to listen; instead, Randy went to start on lunch. Nelson knocked on the now closed bedroom door. Riley opened it and stepped aside for Nelson to come in. He took his place in the recliner again. "I'm sorry I overreacted, Mom. It's just that I never expected any of this to happen. And I'm sorry for what Sam did to you all those years ago. I guess I owe you my life, huh?" he said that last part with a chuckle. Riley smiled.

"I'm sorry, baby. We should have told you. Now that you know, how do you feel?" Riley asked. Nelson shrugged. "I don't feel any differently. You're still my mom and dad; that won't ever change." He said. Riley smiled and hugged Nelson. "I love you so much, baby." She said. Nelson laughed; he wanted to fight the term 'baby', but he didn't. "I love you, too, mom." He said.

Riley pulled away and looked at Nelson; studying him. "You are so much like your father, it's unbelievable." She said. Nelson smiled. "I mean, you're stubborn and you don't get along with authority." She said. "You make me sound like a delinquent." Nelson said with a smile. "Let's go check on lunch. You know he's probably still trying to figure out how to turn on the stove." Riley said. Nelson laughed heartily as he and Riley went downstairs.

**One month later**

The kids were back in school and everything was back to normal. Today was Nelson's 16th birthday. Riley got up early to make him a special birthday breakfast. She tried to get out of bed, but Randy held her close. "Five more minutes." Randy mumbled. Riley chuckled. "I have to go make Nelson's birthday breakfast." Riley said. Randy groaned and let her go. "You owe me." He said. Riley chuckled and straddled his waist. "I promise I'll take good care of you when they leave for school." Riley said.

Randy smirked and pulled her down to his lips. "We could make it quick." Randy suggested. Riley checked the time. "We don't have time right now, but I'll make it worth your while." She said with a wink. Randy groaned again. "Fine." He said with a half-smile. Riley smiled and pecked his lips; she dismounted his lap. Randy smacked her ass as she walked away. "OUCH!" she said rubbing her stinging cheek. "Just for that, you won't be getting anything from me." She said.

Randy smirked as if she was kidding. "I'm not joking, Randy." She said. Randy continued to smirk until he realized Riley was serious. "But—" Riley put her hand up. "Too late." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

When Riley immerged, Randy was still sitting in the bed. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He said, desperate for sexual release. He continued to make his argument as Riley got dressed. "You should have thought about that before. I love you." She said with a smile as she left the room after she dressed. Randy cursed himself under his breath. Riley laughed as she walked down the stairs. The only leverage she had with Randy was denying him sex. He'd do anything to roll around with her.

Halfway into Riley cooking breakfast for Nelson, Randy had come into the kitchen. He tried to sneak up on Riley, but she knew he was behind her. "Don't even think about it, Orton." She said. "How did you know I was behind you?" he asked. "I could smell your body wash." She said still faced away from Randy. "Oh." He said. He approached her anyway and wrapped his arms around her waist as she scrambled eggs at the stove. Randy nibbled at her neck and kissed each mark. Riley moaned quietly and stretched her neck to give Randy better access.

"OH MY GOD! Do you two always have to do that in the kitchen?" they heard. It was Nelson. Randy reluctantly stopped his attack on Riley's sweet skin. They both turned to face Nelson. "Happy Birthday, Nelson!" Riley said with a smile. "Thanks, Mom." He said. "Happy Birthday, kid." Randy said. "Thanks, Dad." He said. "Do you want your presents now or after you get out of school?" Riley asked. Nelson shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He said.

Riley smiled and gave Nelson an envelope. Inside was a birthday card. The front read. **Cool! You're sixteen! **The inside was: **You'll be 16 for the next 365 days. That means you'll make at least 365 mistakes. It's okay, though. Just make sure you learn from them. **Randy and Riley both signed it. **We love you! Love, Mom and Dad.** There was also a prepaid money card. "How much is on here?" Nelson asked. "We'll talk about that later." Riley whispered. "Riley? How much is on that card?" Randy asked sternly. Riley gave a small smile. "That's between me and the birthday boy." She said. "How much?" Randy asked again. "$5,000" she said quietly. Randy's eyes widened. "You gave a 16 year old boy five grand? Are you insane?" he asked. "He's my baby, though. Can't he have a little spending money?" Riley asked with puppy dog eyes. Nelson put on the same face. Randy narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "Fine. At least I don't have to worry about him spending it on drugs or alcohol." Randy said. Nelson had adopted a straightedge lifestyle. "Thank you so much, Mom!" Nelson said as he hugged Riley. "You're welcome."

Randy looked through one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a small black box. "This one's from me." He said as he handed it to Nelson. The birthday boy carefully opened the box. Inside was a car key and remote to a brand new BMW. "Are you serious? You got me a car?" he asked excitedly. "No. I just saw a really cool key and remote and I thought you'd like to have them. You can put them on your keychain and trick people into believing that you really do have a car, though." Randy said. Nelson just stood there. He looked heartbroken.

Riley slapped Randy's chest. "Yes, Nelson. Your dad got you a car." She said. Nelson hugged Randy tightly. "Thanks, Dad! This is the best birthday ever!" he said. At that, the other kids came down for breakfast. Riley served Nelson his special birthday breakfast that consisted of homemade blueberry waffles, bacon, and warm milk. She gave the other kids the usual grits, eggs, sausage, and biscuits with orange juice. When they were done, the kids left for school. Nelson drove his new car to school, but the rest of the kids rode the bus as usual.

When they left, Randy got frisky as Riley cleaned the kitchen. "No touching! I was serious, Randal. No sex today." she said. Randy pouted. "Can I at least get a kiss to last me?" Randy asked. Riley thought for a moment. "Fine." She said. Riley kissed him breathlessly. "That's all you get. Make it last." she said with a grin. "This is so not fair." Randy said. "Life isn't fair, babe." Riley said.

After school, Nelson came home first. "Where are Harley and the girls?" Randy asked as he and Riley sat on the sofa in the lounge. "Still on the bus. The bus route runs longer than it took me to drive home." Nelson said. Randy and Riley nodded. "Can I talk to you two about something?" Nelson asked. They both nodded. Nelson sat on the ottoman in front of the sofa. "Well, I've been thinking and I really want to get into wrestling." He said.

Both Riley and Randy were wide-eyed. "Absolutely not!" "No way!" they said consecutively. "Why not? You did it, Dad." Nelson said. "Yeah, but you're not me." He said. "Mom?" Nelson asked. "I don't want you getting hurt, honey. It's dangerous." She said. "But, I could train with somebody like Cody or Stephen. I'd be really careful." Nelson said trying to plead his case.

Randy and Riley looked at each other. Randy saw worry in Riley's eyes. "Do you really want to do this?" Randy asked. "Yes, sir." Nelson said. Randy sighed. "If you do this, you need to be 100% committed to training and school. That means no parties, no football, no baseball, no soccer, no nothing. Just training and school. Can you handle that?" Randy asked. Nelson nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir." He said. "Fine. We'll start now. Go change and meet me downstairs." Randy said. Nelson nodded and ran upstairs to change.

Riley looked at Randy. "He'll be fine, babe. Just let me handle him." Randy said. Riley nodded.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. 2 More Chapters until the end of FRRF. **

**Also, I'm working on a new story. Here's a summary; tell me how you like it. **

**_KC Casey is a second generation wrestler who makes her way up to WWE without her legendary father's knowledge. He believes she's going to LA to start a career in modeling and acting; in reality, she is the newest diva in WWE. The only way she can keep her father from knowing is to keep a tight lip about who he is to the rest of the roster. How will KC manage to keep her secret all the while building her career?_**

**So what do you think? Leave your opinion in the reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 34 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****kimberly317****, ****JohnCenaFan101****, ****PassionWriter101****, and ****smash07**** for their continued support. **

**MONTHS LATER **

Over the last six months, Randy had been working with Nelson to get him ready for an audition with WWE. Randy had taken him shopping for ring gear and they decided upon a possible ring name. Nelson insisted on using his dad's name. Randy was okay with the decision, but he explained to Nelson that WWE and its fans would expect him to be just like Randy himself. Nelson admitted that Randy's shoes would be hard to fill. He changed his decision to Andrew Orton.

Riley was able to get Nelson the audition; although, it took some convincing to the scouts. Riley had to remind them that Nelson would be a fourth generation superstar. With that in mind, the scouts agreed to see him.

Nelson was out of school for summer vacation. Today, Randy and Nelson were flying out to Florida so Nelson could audition for the scouts before the NXT taping in three days. "Good luck, Nelson. I have full confidence in you. I hope everything goes well. Listen to your dad; at least try to take his advice to heart." Riley said. "Yes, ma'am. Thanks again for setting up the audition." Nelson said. "You're welcome. Blow them away." Riley said. Nelson nodded and smiled.

"I'll call you when we land, babe." Randy said. "Okay. Be safe." Riley said as she kissed Randy's cheek. She knew how grossed out Nelson would get if she kissed Randy's lips. As she backed away from Randy, he pulled her close and passionately kissed her lips. "UGH! Would you please stop?!" Nelson said. Randy chuckled as he broke the kiss. "I love you, Ry. We'll see you in a few days." Randy said. Riley smiled and nodded as they left for the cab that was waiting for them.

When they landed, Randy got a rental car from the airport and drove to the hotel. As soon as they checked in, they put their bags away and went to the local gym where the NXT guys worked out. When they walked in, Randy and Nelson got a lot of stares. The gym owner greeted Randy immediately. "It is such an honor to have you here today. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy your workout." The man said. Randy nodded shook the man's hand. "I'm Randy and this is my son Nelson." He said. Nelson nodded and shook the man's hand as well.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Like I said, make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything, just give me a holler." The owner said. Both Randy and Nelson nodded. When the man left, Randy turned his attention to Nelson. "Okay. Let's get started." He said. Nelson nodded and followed Randy. Nelson stretched to prevent injury and Randy led him to his first workout. "I want fifty reps; just like at home." Randy said as they walked up to the bench press. Nelson nodded and got started; Randy stood behind the machine to spot him.

Fifty reps later, Nelson stopped. "Good job, kid. Let's go." Randy said walking toward another station. The equipment was set up like it would be for pull ups, but the bar was too low for that purpose. "How many of these do you think you can handle?" Randy asked. Nelson scoffed. "Like 100, easy." Nelson said. Randy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Randy asked. Nelson nodded. "Okay. I want 100 reps. Go for it." Randy said. Nelson nodded.

He got on his knees beneath the bar; he crossed his feet at the ankles and reached up for the bar. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Pull-ups." Nelson said. Randy chuckled. "Move, knucklehead." He said. Nelson stood and stepped aside to watch Randy demonstrate. Randy stood in front of the bar and reached behind him to grab the bar. He leaned forward and pulled himself up from behind. Nelson just watched. "You expect me to do 100 of those?" he asked. Randy stood up straight and nodded. "You said you can easily do 100, so I want to see 100." Randy said.

Nelson groaned. "You tricked me!" he said as he positioned himself for the exercise. "No. I didn't trick you. You didn't ask what it was. You just assumed. In this business, you can't assume anything. Always ask questions, no matter how stupid they may seem because I guarantee there will be someone who will have the same questions but will be too scared to ask and will end up hurt or fired." Randy said. Nelson nodded and started his reps.

Roughly 35 reps later, Nelson started complaining. "I can't do this anymore." He whined. Randy gave him a pep talk. "If you let go of that bar, you're going to start over at 1. You can finish this, kid. Let's go!" he said. Nelson nodded and continued. "What's the point of this thing anyway?" he asked. "If I had something like this coming up, my shoulders wouldn't be so bad, so stop complaining." Randy spat. Nelson nodded and kept his mouth shut as he finished the 100 reps. "Alright. Take a break." Randy said. Nelson nodded and grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. He sat on a bench on the wall.

After a few minutes, some of the guys from NXT sat with Nelson. "So you're Orton's kid?" one of them asked. Nelson nodded and introduced himself. "I'm Nelson." He said. Each young man introduced himself and the guys carried out a conversation until Randy interrupted. "Let's go, knucklehead, we aren't done." Randy said. Nelson nodded and stood to follow Randy.

Some of the guys were almost star struck. "It's so great to meet you sir," one of the guys said as he extended his hand to Randy. "I was wondering if you had any tips for me to get out of NXT and onto the main roster?" the guy asked. Randy thought. "While you're at NXT, perform like you're on the main roster. That way, your strengths and weaknesses will show and the writers will know how to use you." Randy said. The young man nodded. "I had an interview with your wife a while back and I haven't heard anything back from her. Could you maybe put in a good word for me?" he asked. Randy shook his head. "My wife and I don't talk about her job, so I can't help you. Like I said, perform like you're on the main roster. Forget about how little or how much the other people around you are doing. Just handle yourself." Randy said. "Thank you, sir." Randy nodded and walked off with Nelson to finish the workout.

Randy led Nelson to a set of kettlebells. Each bell looked to weigh fifteen pounds. Randy picked up a kettlebell and demonstrated to Nelson what he was supposed to do. "You got it?" Randy asked after the demo. Nelson nodded. "Okay 50 reps and then you'll hit the treadmill. After that, we'll go." Randy said. Nelson nodded and did the reps as he was told.

Randy nodded in satisfaction. "Alight. Treadmill for half an hour and you're done." Randy said. Nelson nodded and grabbed a towel and another bottle of water. Nelson jogged on the treadmill for the thirty minutes Randy said. During that time, he noticed some of the NXT guys pointing at him and back at Randy. He ignored it until one of the guys got on the treadmill next to him.

"Hey. Nelson, right?" the guy asked. Nelson nodded. "Yeah." He said. "What's it like being Randy Orton's son? I bet it's awesome." The young man said. Nelson shrugged. "I don't think he is any different than anyone else's dad. He retired when I was really young so it's not like I missed out on anything with him." He said. The guy nodded. As the guy opened his mouth to say anything, Nelson cut him off. "Could you not? I'm just trying to get in a good work out and leave. I didn't come here to talk." He said. The guy seemed to be offended, but Nelson didn't care.

Randy saw and heard the short conversation and laughed. "I guess you aren't such a knucklehead after all. Let's go." He said. "But I have another 10 minutes." Nelson said. "Don't worry about it. That last comment was good enough." He said. "Oh. You heard that?" Nelson asked. Randy nodded and handed Nelson a clean towel and cold bottle of water. Nelson chuckled. "Am I going to have to deal with people like that for the rest of my life?" he asked. Randy nodded. "Yep. That's what happens when you have a legendary WWE superstar for a dad." He said cockily.

**DAYS LATER **

Today was Nelson's WWE audition. He had continued his workouts for the days prior to make sure he was in tiptop shape. As Randy drove to the audition, he noticed Nelson's leg shaking nervously. "Calm down, kid. Why are you so nervous?" he asked. Nelson shrugged. "What if they don't like me? I mean, I'm just some random kid who lucked out with parents in the business." He said.

Randy shook his head. "See? This is why I call you a knucklehead. You need to have confidence in yourself. You could be the worst wrestler ever but if you believe you're the best, other people will think so, too." Randy said. Nelson nodded and took deep breaths.

They pulled up to the arena and walked backstage. "Get changed and stretch." Randy said. Nelson nodded and disappeared into a dressing room. He came out dressed in long, white tights. The side of each leg was decorated with gold tribal prints. In gold on the back, just like Randy's trunks, was Orton. Nelson turned around showing Randy the look. Randy nodded, satisfied with the way Nelson was dressed. "So, are you a good wrestler?" Randy asked. Nelson scoffed. "Better than you ever were." He said arrogantly. "That's the kind of attitude you need to have. Now let's go out there." Randy said. "Wait, you're going to be out there with me?" Nelson asked. Randy nodded. "Who did you think your opponent was going to be?" he asked as he pulled off his sweats and t-shirt revealing the trunks he wore years ago. "Dad. You're like fifty." Nelson said. "48. And what does my age matter? I can still take you down, knucklehead." Randy said. "Did Mom know you were my opponent?" Nelson asked. "Maybe. Maybe not. That doesn't matter right now. Let's go." Randy said. Nelson followed him out to the ring.

The arena was empty, save for five scouts. Nelson shook his nerves and got in the ring. "Alight, kid. What's your name, age, height and weight?" one of the scouts asked while writing on a piece of paper. He didn't bother to look up. "My name is Nelson Orton." He started. Every scout raised his head to get a look at Nelson when they heard his last name. "I'm 16 years old; 6 feet tall; 205 pounds." Nelson continued. "Do you have a ring name?" a second scout asked. "Andrew Orton." Nelson said. The scouts nodded and wrote. "Alright. You ready?" a third scout asked. Nelson nodded.

A bell rang and the match started. Nelson thought Randy was going to go easy on him to make him look good; he was wrong. Randy did a number on him, but Nelson ended up victorious in the end. He pinned Randy and stood up. He panted in an effort to catch his breath. He helped Randy up and waited to hear from the scouts. "You said you're 16, right?" a fourth scout asked. Nelson nodded. "I'll be 17 in five and half months." He said. The scouts huddled together and whispered. "Randy, can you come over here?" a fifth scout asked. Randy nodded and went to them. The six men continued whispering.

"Alright, Nelson. You're really good. Better than most of the guys in NXT. Hell, some of the guys on the main roster can learn from you." One of the scouts said. Nelson grinned. "The only problem is you're too young. We can't even take you in NXT until you're 18. And you have to be 21 for the main roster." The scout said. "We need someone like you on the main roster, though. So your dad has given us permission to work with you on the main roster. How does that sound?" he asked. "That's awesome! Thank you so much!" Nelson said.

Randy hugged him tightly and congratulated him. He was so proud of Nelson; he was officially a fourth generation WWE Superstar. "We just need you to sign your contract and meet with our creative director—your mom. After that, you'll be set." A scout said. Nelson nodded. "We'll fax your mom the contract and you can talk amongst yourselves about where you want you want your career to go." Another scout said. Nelson nodded. "What about school?" Randy asked. "That's up to you. If he wants to finish first, let us know and we can work something out." The scout said. "I can take the rest of my classes online, Dad. School won't be a problem." Nelson said. Randy nodded.

"Well, welcome to WWE, Nelson. Great job today." a scout said. "Thank you so much." Nelson said as he left the ring with Randy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review. There's only one more chapter. I'm debating on a major twist or a simple ending. I don't know what to do! Ahh! Anyways, please review! **

**Also: the pull-ups at the gym were inspired by a picture of Corey Graves I saw on tumblr. I hope I gave a good enough description.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Fangirl, Randy; Randy, Fangirl Chapter 35 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA**** and ****JohnCenaFan101**** for their continued support. **

Randy and Nelson landed back in St. Louis after Nelson's audition. They took a cab back home; Nelson was excited to tell Riley the good news. Randy unlocked the front door and walked inside. He and Nelson left their bags in the foyer. Randy tiptoed through the house; trying not to make too much noise. "When are you going to learn that I can hear better than you think?" Riley asked from the kitchen. "Fuck! I can never sneak up on you." Randy said as he walked into the kitchen with Nelson.

Riley smiled when she saw her guys. "Where are Anna-Grace, Jessie, and Harley?" Randy asked. "The girls are watching a movie in their room and Harley is playing video games in his room." Riley said. Randy nodded. "We've got good news." Nelson said. "Me, too!" Riley said excitedly. "But you first." She continued. Randy and Nelson sat on the bar stools situated behind the island. "Well, I auditioned and they said they want me on the main roster immediately." Nelson said. Riley squealed. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, baby! Who was your opponent?" Riley asked. Randy glanced at Nelson, hinting that he not tell Riley that he was Nelson's opponent.

Nelson thought about lying to protect Randy, but he remembered the 'knucklehead' comments from their trip and smirked. "My opponent? It was Dad." He said. Randy groaned. "Randy. You didn't tell me anything about that!" Riley said angrily. Randy sighed. "I just wanted to share a special moment with my son. That's all." Randy said hoping Riley would buy the lie. She shook her head. "You just wanted to see if you still had the skills." She said. Nelson laughed and Randy sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, Mom, I beat him. Fair and square." Nelson said. "Good. He deserved it for not telling me." Riley said glaring at Randy.

Nelson smiled. "The scouts said they are going to fax you the contract and that you and I would talk about my career goals." Nelson said. Riley nodded. "Meet me in my office. I need to talk to your dad. Alone." Riley said. Nelson nodded left; he grabbed his bag from the foyer and went upstairs. Riley looked to make sure Nelson was gone and returned to the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Randy asked. "Why didn't you tell me about you getting back in the ring?" Riley asked. Randy could tell she was disappointed in the lack of communication. It may have seemed like a small detail, but the lack of communication had been one of the major reasons their marriage had been rocky in the past.

Randy stood and wrapped Riley in his arms; he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I guess I didn't tell you because I knew you would have told me not to. I don't think I'm ready to handle the fact that my career is over." Randy confessed. "I know you love this business, baby, but I need you more than ever right now. We can't risk you getting back in the ring and getting hurt." Riley said.

Randy sensed that Riley was a little off. "Are you okay, babe?" Randy asked. Riley nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine baby. I need to go see Nelson." Riley said pulling away from him. Randy stood there alone in the kitchen confused. He shook it off and grabbed his bag from the foyer before going upstairs.

Riley went to her office where Nelson was waiting for her. "Congratulations, Nelson. I'm so happy for you!" Riley said as she walked in and closed the door. "Thanks, Mom; for everything. For setting up the audition and for believing in me." He said. Riley smiled. "You're welcome." She said. There was a stack of papers on her fax machine; they were the pages of Nelson's contract. "Here's your contract. I'm going to have your dad go over it with you since he knows more about that side of the business than I do." Riley said. Nelson nodded.

As if on cue, Randy poked his head in the door of Riley's office. "I'm going to get a shower. Do you need help with dinner or anything?" Randy asked. She shook her head. "No. We're ordering pizza tonight. Thanks anyway, though." She said. Randy nodded and left.

Riley took out a thick black binder and flipped its pages. Nelson peered across the desk at it. The entire binder was alphabetized by what seemed to be names of superstars. Nelson saw that she stopped at the 'O's and flipped to a page with his name on it. The page was pretty full already like Riley had been planning a storyline for him for a while.

"Have you thought about a ring name?" Riley asked. Nelson nodded. "Me and Dad decided on Andrew Orton." He said. Riley wrote it down but frowned. "Had you thought about using your dad's name?" Riley asked. "Yeah, but he said that it would make people think I was just like him." He said. "I know, but you two aren't anything alike. That's what would make it work. You'd still be completely different from him. You'd be Randy Orton: high flyer, not Randy Orton: Viper." Riley explained. Nelson nodded. "It was my first choice and I still really like it. Can we go with Andy Orton? I just don't want our names to be exactly the same." Nelson said. Riley nodded. "Yep. You are now Andy Orton." She said. Nelson smiled.

"So what are you going to do about school?" Riley asked. "I'm going to finish online. That way, I can work full time." Nelson said. Riley smiled at how mature Nelson had become. She looked through the contract that was faxed and her eyes widened. "Did they tell you how soon they wanted you?" Riley asked. Nelson shook his head. "No. Why?" he asked. Riley chuckled. "They want you on Raw in two weeks." She said. "Really?" he asked. Riley nodded. "This is crazy, Mom. Like, I never thought in a million years I'd be doing this for real." He said. Riley smiled. "You can't be Randy Orton's son and assume you're going to stay away from this business. It's in your heart. You were destined for this, honey." Riley said. Nelson grinned. "Now, go get a hit the gym before your dad goes looking for you." Riley said. Nelson nodded and left.

**Later that night **

Randy, Riley, Nelson, Anna-Grace, Jessica, and Harley were all gathered in the lounge eating pizza and watching SmackDown! when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Riley said as she jogged to the door. She knew who it was; she had called Becky for a favor earlier. Riley and Becky returned to the lounge with a cake box. They put the box on the coffee table and uncovered it. Becky stepped back and took out a camera.

Riley took a deep breath. "Okay. Everybody take a look at the cake." She started. The cake was in the shape of peas in a pod. "Each pea represents a member of our family." Riley said. Randy laughed when he counted an extra pea. He turned to count all Riley, himself and the kids. He counted the peas again. He didn't understand at all. "Mamma, there are only six of us and seven peas on the cake. I don't get it." Harley said. They all looked at the cake with confused looks on their faces.

It took them a minute to process the concept. "Wait…" Randy said. Riley bit her lip nervously. "You're pregnant?" he asked with a shocked smile. Riley nodded. "That's amazing!" Randy said giving her a hug. The kids were all excited but Nelson was a bit disgusted. "Seriously? Dad's like 80." He said. Randy glared jokingly at him and pecked Riley's lips. "You're happy?" Riley asked. "Of course! I'm going to be a daddy again. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Randy asked.

Riley shrugged. "I mean, you're not exactly a spring chicken, babe. Can you handle a new born at your age?" Riley asked. Randy frowned. "Since when is my age such a big deal? I'm not that old!" he said. Riley laughed. "I'm just joking. I found out the day after you and Nelson left for Florida. I didn't want to call you with the news because I wanted you two to keep focused on his audition." She said. Randy nodded. "I understand. I'm so happy, babe. We're having another baby!" Randy said. Riley giggled and kissed him deeply.

Randy broke the kiss and kneeled in front of Riley. He lifted her shirt exposing her stomach he leaned in close and talked at her skin. "Hey, Baby. I'm your daddy. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you. I have to warn you though, everybody says I'm an old man so don't be scared when you meet me," he said. Riley giggled as Randy kissed her belly. He stood up straight and pecked Riley's lips.

"Did you know about this, Becky?" Randy asked. She nodded. "Riley called me as soon as she found out." Becky said. Randy smiled. "We're having a baby. That's crazy." Randy said quietly looking at Riley. They turned to the kids to get their opinions. "How do you guys feel about this?" Randy asked. Anna-Grace and Jessica were thrilled. "I hope it's a girl! I've always wanted a sister." Anna-Grace said. Riley frowned. "You do have a sister." She said. Jessica grinned. "We know, but we want a different sister." She said. Riley nodded.

"What about you, Harley?" Riley asked. He shrugged. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I'm just happy that I won't be the youngest anymore." He said. Randy laughed. "Nelson?" Riley asked. "I'm happy. I mean, there's going to be another baby running around here, but it's really cool." Nelson said. Riley smiled. "So, who wants cake?" Randy asked.

Becky stayed and shared the moment with her brother, sister-in-law, nieces, and nephews.

When the cake and pizzas had been devoured, Nelson and the rest of the kids threw out the pizza boxes and the cake box while Randy and Riley cuddled up on the sofa and made a few early plans for the new baby. "I already made an appointment for Monday morning." Riley said. Randy nodded. "I still can't believe we're having another baby." He said. Riley smiled. "Why not?" she asked. Randy shrugged. "I don't know. I just never pictured us having five kids." he said. "Well, with Nelson traveling full time soon, it'll still be like we only have four. The girls are 13 and they're growing up so fast; Harley will be 11 next month. So we'll have a newborn, an 11 year-old, and the girls." Riley said.

Randy chuckled. "What's so funny?" Riley asked. "13 year old _girls_ and a new born. That should be fun." He said. Riley smiled. "We're going to make it. No biggie." She said. Randy nodded. "I guess." He said. Riley yawned. Randy smirked and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He laid her down gently on the bed and closed the door.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Nelson had broken Randy's record for being the youngest world champion. He won the championship at 19. Randy and Riley couldn't have been more proud of him. Nelson is now 20 years old, the girls are 17, Harley is 15, and the newest baby girl, Rachel Michelle Orton is now 3 years old. Due to Nelson's young age and talent, WWE lowered the required age of the superstars and divas. Since the change, the twin girls had auditioned at the tender age of 16 and were current WWE Divas. Harley was training for an audition with Randy's help.

The entire family was in attendance for WWE's Hall Of Fame Ceremony taking place in St. Louis the night before St. Louis' Wrestlemania. Nelson was standing being a podium as he prepared to give a humorous speech before Randy's induction into the hall of fame. The crowd cheered as he got ready to speak.

**"I think this induction is at least 15 years overdue. Better late than never, right? I was privileged to have such an amazing father and mentor in "The Viper" Randy Orton. He has paved the way for a lot of up-and-comers like myself, my sisters Anna-Grace and Jessie, and my kid brother Harley. We have all looked up to him and we've learned a lot. He has made me realize that it is okay to make mistakes as long as one is willing to learn from them. I couldn't have wished for better inspiration in him and I don't think WWE would be what it is today if it had not been for him. If someone wanted to build a WWE superstar from the ground up, it would be me, but most seem to believe it would be my dad. I won't argue with them, because he has taught me everything he knows. With that being said, I present to you the newest inductee into the WWE Hall Of Fame, a father, a husband, a mentor, an old man; The Viper, Randy Orton." **

The crowd stood to its feet and cheered loudly. Randy came through the curtain and hugged Nelson tightly. As Nelson stepped aside, Randy stood behind the podium and waited for the crowd to die down. When they did, Randy took a deep breath.

**I might be an old man, but I can still take that knucklehead any day of the week. Thank you so much for this. It's crazy to think that I was just a year older than Andy **(Nelson's ring name)** when I started in this company. I'm so proud of him and all that he has accomplished. My twin girls; gosh, I can't believe they're so big. They are two of the best Divas right now and I couldn't be more proud of them. Then Harley. That kid has some skills. You haven't seen him yet, but mark my words. You think Nelson is something? You ain't seen nothing yet until you've seen Harley. **

Rachel had started to scream seeing Randy on the stage. "Daddy!" she whined. Riley held her close and tried to calm her down. It wasn't working. "Daddy!" Rachel screamed again. Randy saw and heard her and jumped off the stage and took her up with him. He held her in his arms as he continued his speech.

**My baby girl, Rachel. She hasn't seen much of what I do, but I bet she'd be impressed anyway. It's so weird to hear my son say that he and his siblings look up to me because I said the same thing about my father. I tell you, being a father is the best job in the world. I love WWE, but my status as Dad is better than any match I've ever had. The title of Husband is pretty sweet, too. My amazing wife of 18 long years is hands down the best thing that has ever happened to me. She has put up with so much of me and I am eternally grateful for her. She has given me beautiful children and a happy life that I would have never dreamed of. I credit the last years of my career success to her. I want to thank the WWE Universe for all of their support. To the locker room in the audience, you have done me proud. Rhodes, Sheamus, Punk, hell, even Cena, we have led the way for this new generation of superstars and we should all be proud. I share this induction with each and every one of you. Thank you.**

**THE END. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the support from regular reviewers. Don't forget to review this last chapter. **


End file.
